In the Spider's Web
by Renavelia
Summary: Uchiha Yami; older cousin of Itachi and Sasuke, target of Orochimaru, and love interest of Konoha's Sharingan no Kakashi. Being a shinobi just became a lot more difficult, especially when you're supposed to be dead. Male X Male (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have this story posted on Mibba and decided to post it on this site as well.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I do not catch.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing _**

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Traveling along a narrow dirt path just inside of the Land of Grass, Yami's pace was slow and unhurried. The gentle breeze had the long blades of grass waving on both sides of the path. It was peaceful. Peaceful until a large grey dog with white underside limped onto the path, blocking Yami's way. Stopping his progression, Yami's charcoal black eyes took in the fur matted with blood. A growl left the canine's throat, its head lowering with narrowed eyes trained on Yami's relaxed form. Slowly, Yami knelt down until he was sitting cross legged. He held his right arm out towards the injured animal with his palm facing down and his eyes trained on the bloodied paws. Yami stayed like that until the canine worked up the trust to limp over to the ravenette. As the canine licked hesitantly at Yami's right palm, he took in the oozing cuts in the dog's side and front paws. He cautiously moved his left hand to hover over the injured side before allowing a small amount of healing chakra to form.

Apparently the canine was no stranger to the scent the green chakra gave off and allowed Yami to heal him. Yami rubbed the top of the dog's head, giving his ears a gentle scratch as he smiled closed-eyed at the animal. His eyes opened when the dog growled and nudged Yami's thigh. Taking that as a means to stand up, Yami did. He held back his gap of surprise when teeth clamped down on his sash and the canine began to urgently yank him in the direction in which he appeared. Settling his right hand on top of the dog's head, Yami kept pace with the animal. Further in the tall grass, hidden from the path, Yami came to an abrupt stop at the sight of four injured ninja and two wounded dogs identical to the one Yami healed. The two wounded dogs growled at the sight of Yami, moving closer to a bleeding brunette with red fangs on her cheeks. The dog that brought Yami growled back and he watched as the two wounded animals shifted aside. He immediately went to heal the wounded animals first, seeing as they could provide protection while he healed the injured ninja.

'Inuzuka Clan dogs which mean these are Konoha ninja.' Yami thought as he ran a green chakra coated hand over the dogs' human partner.

The abdomen wound the Inuzuka woman had; was deep and had nicked her kidney. She was lucky her canine partner managed to find someone to help in time. After healing the rest of the injured, Yami settled them in for the raising night sky and made a small camp fire in the middle of them. He used a seal to keep the fire from spreading and catching the surrounding area ablaze. Leaning against a nearby rock, Yami closed his eyes and let his sensory ability spread out. The ones responsible for almost killing the Konoha team were long gone as Yami could not sense them anywhere within a five mile radius. He felt chakra shifting beside him and zeroed in on the source. It was one of the canines, probably the one he encountered on the path. The large dog laid down beside Yami, resting its front paws on Yami's out-stretched legs and laying its head down on them. Yami absently stroked the dog's head while keeping his sensory ability activated.

**~oOo~**

The morning sun rose, coloring the dawning sky in different shades of yellow and orange. The scent of cooking meat roused the four ninja awake. They each tensed at the same time when they spotted Yami turning a rabbit over the fire. Charcoal black eyes looked up from the cooking meat to take in the tense and arming looks of the four ninja. Yami slowly held up his left hand and began to sign at them using the standard shinobi code.

**_You four are lucky one of the ninken found me. I healed your wounds. Eat up, it's not poisoned_****.** Yami motioned this by allowing the three dogs to sniff the cooked rabbit.

"Who are you?" The male ninja wearing his hitai-ate as a bandana asked, causing Yami to pause from leaving.

**_Traveler_****.** Was all Yami signed to them.

"Wait! Stop!"

Yami glanced over his shoulder. It was the Inuzuka woman who called out to him.

"My ninken would not trust a stranger so easily. Are you from Konoha? You seem familiar." She asked, her dark brown eyes meeting Yami's charcoal orbs.

Yami's hand twitched and he looked away from her, back ahead of him. He stared up at the rising sun.

**_I have nothing left for me there._** Yami signed and stalked off.

"Nothing for you…Yami? Ya-Yami Uchiha?"

Yami stopped and turned around to face the one who spoke. It was the man with the bandana again. His three teammates made noises of surprise and realization while the man with the bandana moved. Yami tensed, bracing to defend himself. He froze as a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against the man in a tight embrace.

"Yami, I thought you were dead." The man voiced, his tone choked with emotion.

"How are you alive? The ANBU backup found your team and too much of your blood to consider you alive." Another male ninja stated, running a shaking had through his spiky hair.

"Genma, what should we do?" The last member of the team asked, his hair covering half of his face.

The man hugging Yami pulled away to look at his team. Yami's head jerked over to stare at the man in front of him.

'Genma? That would mean they are Hana, Izumo and Kotetsu.' Yami thought, his shoulders relaxing.

"We need to get back to Konoha as soon as we can." Genma stated and turned back to Yami. "You have to come back with us. You say that there is nothing left, were you referring to your clan?"

Yami gave a nod, averting his gaze. His fingers clenched. Genma cupped a hand on the ravenette's shoulder, understanding on his face.

"Your cousin, Sasuke, is alive."

At Genma's words, Yami's eyes widened and he grabbed the front of the jonin's vest. His eyes narrowing in a silent question and Genma covered Yami's hands with his own.

"It's true. Itachi couldn't kill—"

Izumo was cut off when Sharingan blazed to life, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Yami quickly signed to them.

**_Itachi massacred the clan?! Impossible! I don't believe it! I won't!_** Yami angrily moved his hands, forming the words for them.

One of the ninkens moved close and bumped up against Yami's leg. The Sharingan faded away revealing charcoal orbs in their place. His shoulders slumped.

'My cute little cousin couldn't have done that. There has to be more to it.' Yami thought, crestfallen.

"Will you come back to Konoha with us?" Hana asked gently, frowning at the ravenette she once considered a friend.

A nod was all they received. The group of eight were gone within the hour.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I do not catch.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand_****_Signing_**

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, stared at the newly returned group with wide eyes and a frown. In front of him was a once member of ANBU who was thought to be KIA on a mission gone wrong. Hiruzen waved his hand, dismissing the group save the ravenette Uchiha who was still in a kneeling position in front of his desk.

"Rise, Uchiha Yami-san." Hiruzen ordered, his face going blank. "Tell me, if you have been alive all this time, why have you not returned to Konoha? That makes you a rogue ninja."

**_After I recovered from my injuries, I learned about the massacre. They said there were no survivors. Believing that I was the only one left of my clan, I lost my will to live. For the longest, I traveled searching for a reason to keep going._** Yami signed; his pain showing in his eyes despite trying to hide it.

"Why sign? Can you not speak?" Hiruzen asked softly, honestly wanting to know.

With great reluctance, Yami took hold of his crimson sash and slipped it from around his waist. His black hanten shirt followed the crimson material to the floor. With quick hands, Yami unwrapped the white bandages from around his torso and lower face. Hiruzen's jaw fell at the sight of the gruesome pink scar that ran a jagged curve from the right side of Yami's torso between two ribs and up to his left cheek bone.

"How did you survive that?" Hiruzen whispered, knowing how fatal receiving such a wound was.

Yami shrugged, not understanding it either. He rewrapped his lower face and torso and replaced his hanten and sash before Hiruzen began talking again.

"Where is your hitai-ate?"

**_With the old couple that saved my life._**

Hirzen smiled slightly before taking a black clothed hitai-ate from one of his desk drawers and setting it on top of a stack of papers.

"I understand why you did what you did. You are welcome to join back with the ranks, but your skills will have to be tested."

**_Sir, I have become a Sage in recent years and have not lacked in training despite my travels. I would like to maintain my Jonin status._** Yami stated, causing Hiruzen to choke on the smoke of his pipe.

"With the Arachnids?" Hiruzen questioned, surprised.

Yami nodded as he tied his hitai-ate to the left side of his sash. Hiruzen smiled.

"Genin teams will be sorted in a few days. Would you like to take one on?" Hiruzen asked.

Charcoal black eyes widened slightly.

**_Are you sure that's best, Sir?_**

"I have an ANBU that I am forcing into retirement and I know that he will do his best to be lazy about teaching this particular team of genin that is if they pass his test. I want you to be co-leader if you want to."

**_Sir— _**

"Uchiha Sasuke will be on this team."

That shut Yami up quickly. With a tense nod, Yami agreed. Hiruzen's smile morphed into a grin.

"Good. You are dismissed. I am sure you wish to see your cousin and get your place cleaned up." Hiruzen voiced and Yami slowly walked out of the Hokage's tower.

**~oOo~**

Standing inside the Uchiha Clan compound felt strange yet comforting to Yami. He was anxious to see his young cousin, but he was nervous about how the boy would react to him. He calmly made his way to his house. He noted how wore the place looked on the outside from years of neglect and hoped that the inside fared better. Dust covered every surface with a thick layer and Yami was glad that his mouth and nose was covered. He signed.

'I think I'll hire some genin to clean the du—'

"What are you doing in here? This is Uchiha property." A harsh tone broke Yami from his thoughts.

He turned around to face the person he had sensed approaching. The boy was no older than twelve and was sporting a traditional Uchiha shirt with its high collar and clan symbol. White shorts and blue sandals completed his attire. Familiar charcoal black eyes glared threateningly at Yami, but he was too busy staring at the boy's unusual ducktail-like hair style.

**_Sasuke_** Yami signed, but the boy just took up a fighting stance.

Yami held up a finger, confusing the boy. Slipping his hand inside the hidden pocket of his hanten, Yami pulled out a single piece of paper and used a chakra tipped finger to write a message. He held it up for the boy to see.

"'Sasuke, I am Uchiha Yami, your cousin.'" Sasuke read aloud.

Uncertainty filled the boy and Yami could see it through his stance. He activated his Sharingan to prove it. Sasuke gasped, his body shaking. Yami deactivated his doujutsu, but stayed where he was. Sasuke's posture relaxed from a fighting stance, but Yami could see how tense the boy remained.

"You died during a mission. I went to your funeral…to everyone's…" Sasuke trailed off, his hands balling up at his sides as he glared down at the ground.

The rustling of paper caused the boy to look up.

"'An old couple saved me. Heard about massacre and thought I was the last. Lost the will to live. Traveled in search of a reason.'" Sasuke once again read the message out loud.

Sasuke fell to his knees, his hands bracing him from falling completely down. Kneeling down in front of him, Yami placed a hand on Sasuke's head in silent comfort.

**~oOo~**

After Sasuke had calmed down enough to gather himself up off of the dusty floor, he made Yami follow him to the main house and had him agree to stay with him with the excuse of Yami's house being unfit to live in. The two were currently sitting at the dining table about to eat the dinner Sasuke had cooked up. Given most of it contained tomatoes, Yami was not one to complain. He lifted his chopsticks to his mouth and caught Sasuke staring at him. Amusement lit up his eyes when he saw the boy's shoulders slump when the food phased through the wraps covering Yami's lips.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

**_Fuinjutsu_**. Yami signed.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. Seeing this, Yami took out another piece of paper.

"'Fuinjutsu.' You can't talk, can you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Yami shook his head. It was not like he could not speak, it was just that he did not like to speak. The scar messed with his voice box and it causes his voice to be hoarse and cracks when he tries to talk. Dropping the subject, the two ate in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I do not catch.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing_**

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account. It is called_ Kumo no Su De_, the Japanese meaning of _In the Spider's Web_. My Mibba account is also _Renavelia _in the case you all wish to jump ahead and read some of the chapters posted already.

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Sasuke woke up a six o'clock like every morning and went about his morning routine. Just as he finished dressing in a clean pair of white knee length shorts and his dark blue high collar shirt, he remembered the events from yesterday evening. A sound came from the kitchen and he ran down the hallway to confirm that it was not a dream. Sasuke came to a stop just inside the kitchen and watched as his older cousin bustled around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Yami held up a piece of paper for Sasuke to see, not once stopping from stirring the miso cooking on the stove top.

'Good morning. Bento in the fridge. Breakfast in five. Training after school.' Sasuke read the note to himself, his heart pounding in his chest.

How long has it been since he had someone to come home to? It felt like forever to the boy. Something shifted on the table and Sasuke took a hasty step back. A dark brown spider with light brown stripes the size of a dinner plate was arranging the tableware and chopsticks for use.

"Um…Itoko?"

Hearing Sasuke call him cousin had Yami pause in his preparing of the fried fish and turn to look at him. Yami's lips tilted up into a smirk at the sight of a pale Sasuke with eyes on the spider summon.

**_Junpa, please introduce yourself to my young cousin._** Yami signed to the arachnid.

The spider faced Sasuke and gave a slight bow.

"Greetings, spiderling. Yami-sama has informed me about you. I am Junpa, one of Yami-sama's summons." Junpa spoke in a surprisingly deep male voice.

Getting over his shock, Sasuke gave a hesitant bow back to the arachnid.

"If that is all, Yami-sama, I shall dismiss myself." Junpa state and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You have a contract with the spiders?" Sasuke asked his cousin in awe.

Yami nodded and motioned his hand towards the table for Sasuke to take a seat. After breakfast, the two walked out of the house and out of the compound together. Sasuke stayed quiet, taking silent pleasure in the fact that Yami was walking him to the Academy despite not saying anything. Stopping at the Academy entrance, Sasuke turned to his cousin.

"Do you have a mission today?" Sasuke asked quietly, ignoring the stares he and his cousin were receiving from his female classmates.

Yami shook his head no. Reverting to the most basic of hand signs students learned in the Academy, Yami signed to Sasuke.

**_Walk. Around. _**

Sasuke took note of the simplicity of his cousin's signing and realized that he had to revert to it for Sasuke to be able to understand him. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek at this. He gave his cousin a hidden wave good-bye before going into the Academy. Inside his classroom, Sasuke walked up to Iruka-sensei instead of taking his seat right away. Iruka-sensei glanced up from his desk in surprise at the approaching ravenette.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked his male student.

"Sensei, do you still have that book on shinobi hand codes from last week?" Sasuke asked in an almost whisper.

Iruka's eyes widened.

"Of co-course." Iruka stuttered, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out the book Sasuke was talking about and handing it to him.

"Hn, thank you." Sasuke muttered, giving his sensei a slight bow before he immediately took his seat in the middle row by the window and proceeded to ignore everyone around him while flipping through the book.

**~oOo~**

After leaving Sasuke at the Academy, Yami decided to stroll around the village in an effort to get a feel of the place he once called home. Passing though the shopping district, Yami walked by a small bookstore. He paused and back tracked before entering the bookstore to have a look around.

'_The Life and Times of Renji Kishimura…Twenty Different Ways to Cook Lotus Root…Icha Icha Paradise…The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi—_Hm, I'll take this one.' Yami thought, picking up the last titled book and reading the introduction.

Purchasing the book, Yami left the shop with his eyes scanning the first page. He became so entranced by the plot that he did not sense his company until he was halfway through the first chapter. He glanced at the person on his left side and saw that they were reading a familiar orange covered book.

"I heard that you were back." Kakashi said, his voice carrying a friendly tone.

Yami could hear the relief hidden underneath it.

"That's a good book." Kakashi stated after a few minutes of silence.

Yami nodded. At the heavy sigh from his silver haired company, Yami gave the man his full attention by closing his book and sliding it inside the front of his hanten.

**_Did Hokage-sama inform you about our joint leadership on the up-coming team selections?_** Yami signed to the jonin walking next to him.

It took Kakashi a moment to answer back, obviously taking his time to file away the fact that Yami did not speak aloud.

"Maa, Yami-san, do I detect a tiny amount of doubt in your words?" Kakashi asked playfully, amusement shining in his visible eye.

Yami tilted his head slightly as he smirked at the man.

**_Genma filled me in on what I missed. That includes your habit of being late._**

Kakashi chuckled while scratching the back of his neck. Putting his orange book into his kunai pouch, Kakashi tucked his hands into the pockets of his shinobi pants. The stampede and kick-up of dirt coming at the two had a groan leaving Kakashi's masked lips and Yami's eyebrows raising. A green spandex clad male came into view just as shortly as a yell.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The strange man shouted, sending a drop kick at Kakashi who simply moved out of the way and allowed the green man to bypass him.

**_Was that…_**

"Yeah." Kakashi answered, making quick work in grabbing Yami's forearm and shunshin away to a nearby rooftop.

**~oOo~**

Yami was fortunate to escape the rivalry show between Gai and Kakashi after the later had shunshin away with him. Parting a couple of blue cloth flaps, Yami entered a takoyaki stand and took a seat at the bar. He signaled the lady working behind the counter for an order of eight takoyaki balls with everything and a glass of green tea. Kakashi took a seat beside him.

**_Do you know the other two that will be assigned to Team Seven?_** Yami asked after taking a sip of his green tea, the liquid phasing through the wraps covering his lips.

Kakashi took three folded up forms out of his kunai pouch and set them in front of Yami. One of them had a picture of Sasuke, so Yami moved that one to the side to look over the other two. A girl with pink hair and green eyes was smiling brightly in her photo. The other was a blonde haired blue eyed boy with peculiar whisker marks marring his cheeks. Despite that one small difference, Yami could see the definite resemblance between the boy and the Yondaime Hokage.

'Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last in his class and Haruno Sakura, the smartest girl in her class. I can work with this.' Yami thought, already thinking about what type of training to put the two genin through.

**_You seem sure about the selections._**

"This is the year the knucklehead passes. I got the Hokage to agree to let me have both your cousin and the blonde." Kakashi told him.

Yami passed the three forms back to the silver haired man as the lady behind the bar set his order of takoyaki on the bar for him. Taking a bite of the steaming moist ball of dough and octopus meat, Yami shuddered at the taste of bliss. The rest of the takoyaki balls disappeared within seconds.

"I forgot how much you liked these." Kakashi stated, finishing his own plate. "Sushi is—"

Kakashi paused at the glimmer in Yami's charcoal eyes.

"…okay. Sushi is okay." Kakashi finished and got a nod from Yami.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

"Sasuke-kun, do you want…to get some…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura Haruno trailed off as she watched her crush rush out of the classroom.

'Was that a smile?' Sakura wondered, but shook her head and passed it off nothing.

"Ooi! Watch it, Teme!" Naruto shouted as he stumbled out of the Academy entrance.

Sasuke had slammed right into the orange-clad boy's shoulder and liked to have knocked the both down.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke huffed out as he continued to run to his clan compound.

He was out of breath by the time he made it to the Uchiha Clan training area. Sasuke spotted his cousin waiting for him in the center of the training circle. Yami pulled out a couple of slips of paper and held one up for Sasuke to read.

"'Show me your Taijutsu stance.'" Sasuke read aloud and immediately did as told.

Yami circled around him, nudging Sasuke's feet a few more inches apart and lift his arms a couple of centimeters more. He touched up on small details that Sasuke had missed on account of having no one to teach him the stance correctly. Standing back in front of the smaller ravenette, Yami held his right arm out with his palm facing Sasuke. His left hand held up another sheet of paper.

"'Punch.'"

Sasuke followed through, frowning when his punch did nothing, not even jar a tremor out of Yami's hand. Yami nodded and Sasuke spotted the movement of the wraps covering his cousin's mouth. Yami was smiling or grinning or maybe even smirking at him. All Sasuke knew, was that he had pleased his cousin.

"'Attack.'"

Seeing as how his punch did nothing to hurt Yami, Sasuke began to attack his cousin with everything he had in his punches and kicks. Yami blocked every single one of Sasuke's limbs. This went on for an hour until Sasuke was nothing more than a sweaty, dirt covered mess. Yami motioned for Sasuke to follow him over to one of the trees in the training area.

**_Watch._** Yami signed.

Trying to catch his breath, Sasuke nodded. The boy's eyes widened as he watched his cousin walk up the side of the tree before hanging upside down on a lower branch. Yami released the chakra on the bottom of his feet and dropped to the ground in a crouch.

**_Your turn._** Yami motioned with his hands before holding up a slip of paper.

"'Too much, repeal off. Too little, slip off.'"

Narrowing his brows in concentration, Sasuke gave the tree walking exercise a shot. By the time the sun was setting, Sasuke had made it five solid steps up the trunk without falling. Yami's hands clamped down on Sasuke's shoulder when the boy wavered in his steps. With great reluctance, Sasuke listened to his cousin when he motioned for him to go inside and wash up. While Sasuke was taking a bath, Yami stepped back outside to catch the curious blonde and pink haired girls that were spying on his cousin's training ever since he arrived. The startled girls cried out in surprise at being caught, but did not run.

"We were only checking up on Sasuke-kun. He was acting strange and it worried us." The pink haired girl, whom Yami noted as Sakura Haruno, rushed out to explain.

Yami's eyebrow rose at how easily the girl gave up information. With a tilt of his head, he looked at the blonde haired girl who gapped up at him.

**_You should not enter another Clan's compound without permission nor witness personal training of Clan techniques._** Yami signed slowly to the two girls.

Yami noticed that Sakura nodded, meaning she understood what he was saying without him having to simplify his hand signs. The blonde however had to look at her friend, who told her what Yami had said.

"O-oh, we're so sorry! We did not mean to. We won't tell anyone!" The blonde said quickly, her teal eyes widening at the repercussions one could have at being caught doing what the ravenette has signed.

"Ino? Sakura? What are you two doing here?" Sasuke spoke from the main house entrance behind them.

The girls let out another noise of surprise and spun around to face their crush. Sasuke's dark eyes were glaring at the two girls.

**_They said that they were worried about you._** Yami signed to him.

He was pleased when Sasuke gave a stiff nod.

**_You learned the Shinobi Hand Codes quickly. I am impressed._** Yami signed and watched as Sasuke's chest rose up with pride.

Giving a silent chuckle, Yami placed a hand on the two girls' hair, getting their attention.

**_Ask permission next time. It is getting late, so go on home._** Yami told the two girls, which Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and went to leave after the two bowed.

"Um, wait. Who are you? I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka. We've never seen you around the village or…or here with Sasuke-kun."

"He's my cousin." Sasuke spoke up.

**_Yami Uchiha. Y-A-M-I._** Yami signed and the two girls gapped together.

"My dad mentioned you!" Ino shouted, smiling up at Yami who blinked at the now blushing blonde. "He said you were one of the best ANBU Captains Konoha has ever had, but that you…" Ino trailed off and she shuffled uncomfortably under Sasuke's narrowed gaze.

"But he what, Ino?" Sakura asked, wanting to know.

"Um…nothing. Let's go, Forehead." Ino said and dragged the pinkette out of the compound.

Yami glanced down at Sasuke who was glaring at the ground. Yami patted the young boy on the head before going inside to make dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I will miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

A/N: This story is also posted on my Mibba account tilted _Kumo no Su De._

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~ **

The next morning was a repeat of yesterday with Yami making breakfast and walking Sasuke to school. Tomorrow was the Genin Exams and Yami knew that Sasuke was striving for the number one rank in the class. The wind blew Yami's hair and he caught a whiff of ramen, but it was not the type of ramen scent he had smelled yesterday when he and Kakashi had walked past Ichiraku Ramen. His eyes scanned the area, trying to find where that smell was coming from. Only by chance, Yami looked up towards the Hokage Monument. His eye twitched at the colorful doodle marks an orange figure was leaving behind on the stone faces. Yami shunshin to the top of the monument and began walking down the stone carvings until he was right beside the oblivious blonde boy he knew as Naruto Uzumaki. Taking hold of the hideous orange jacket, Yami ignored the startled noises and shunshin back to the top of the monument.

**_Uzumaki. You are supposed to be at the Academy. Your Genin Exam is tomorrow._** Yami signed, wondering why in Hi no Kuni was the blonde skipping.

"What's the big idea, Mister!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms about wildly.

**_Academy. Now._** Yami signed.

The blonde looked just as lost as the first time. Sighing, Yami took out a piece of paper and used a chakra tipped finger to write.

"'No skipping class.' Hmph! Like they will notice I'm gone anyways!" Naruto shouted again.

The boy went to run away, but Yami was quick to grab hold of the boy's jacket. The blonde flinched away from Yami's raised hand, but blue eyes widened when all Yami did; was pat the blonde's head. Out of paper, Yami unsealed one of his senbon and wrote a simple message on the ground.

"'Why will no one notice your absence?' Because they don't care! They don't teach me anything there! It'll be my luck they have the clone jutsu on tomorrow's test. Then I'll never become Hokage." Naruto's voice started off in a shout and trailed off into a crestfallen whisper.

Yami scratched his chin in thought, before writing something else.

"'Go to class now. Afterwards, follow Sasuke to the Uchiha Clan training area.' Uh? Follow that teme?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Yami's mouth twitched into a smirk at the nickname the blonde had for his cousin. He nodded, giving the blonde a closed eyed smile before gently shoving the boy off towards the staircase that leads down to the village. Naruto began to walk while glancing at the ravenette man every so often over his shoulder.

**~oOo~**

"Stop following me, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke hissed at the blonde annoyance behind him.

"Tsk, some guy that looks like you told me to follow you after classes, Teme." Nauto told the ravenette loudly.

Sasuke stumbled slightly and turned around to glare at Naruto.

"Yami-Itoko told you to follow me? Why?" Sasuke growled, his fist balling at his sides.

Naruto shrugged.

"He didn't say. It was after he caught me painting on the Hokages' faces." Naruto snapped, his own fist balling.

Sasuke sneered before looking over at the stone faces. Indeed there was paint covering the monument.

"Hn."

Sasuke jerked back into a run which Naruto copied. Seeing this, Sasuke sped up. His mouth formed a frown as the blonde kept pace with him. Running as fast as his legs would carry him, Sasuke burst into the Uchiha compound and straight to the training grounds. Naruto stopped beside him, both boys gasping for breath. A slow clap followed their arrival and they looked up to see an amused Yami standing in the center of the field much like yesterday.

**_Sasuke, tell Uzumaki to show me his Taijutsu stance._** Yami signed to Sasuke, saving the time from writing it down for the blonde to read.

"Usuratonkachi, Yami-Itoko wants you to show him your Taijutsu stance." Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay." Naruto agreed

Yami faltered at the sloppy stance that the blonde took. Sasuke was smirking, but his smirk vanished when he looked up and saw the anger in his cousin's eyes. Naruto gulped when Yami walked closer. Immediately, Yami began to correct Naruto's stance to the basic Academy one.

**_Practice this stance until it becomes muscle memory._** Yami signed and Sasuke spoke aloud what his cousin had stated.

Naruto nodded and began to practice this new stance. It was a lot easier than the one Mizuki-sensei taught him. While Naruto practiced, Yami brought Sasuke back to the tree from yesterday. Before Sasuke could start the tree walking exercise, Yami's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sasuke watched as Yami kneeled down to be eye level with him.

**_For some reason, Uzumaki was taught everything wrong in the Academy. I told him to come here, because I thought you could be a huge impact in helping him. I am sorry that I did not ask how this would make you feel._** Yami signed slowly so that Sasuke did not miss a word.

"Hn. They tried to sabotage him?" Sasuke asked quietly, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Yami nodded.

"Do you know why?" Sasuke questioned his cousin who shook his head 'no'.

**_Do me a favor and keep an eye open during the Genin Exam. Make sure no one tries anything._** Yami signed, his eyes showing how serious he was.

Sasuke could not object even if he wanted to. He then began his own practice. By the end of the day, both boys were laying on the ground in heaps of sweat and dirt. After Naruto had mastered the basics of the Academy Taijutsu stance, Yami had the two boys spar. He then had the two get to tree walking. Sasuke was halfway up his with Naruto close behind. Exhaustion had the two barely conscious enough to acknowledge Yami at all. Not seeing the harm in letting the blonde stay over this one time, Yami grabbed both boys by the back of their pants and hauled them inside where he deposited them in Sasuke's bed for the night.

**~oOo~**

Yami stood in front of the stove the next morning cooking breakfast when two shouts came from down the hall.

"AH TEME WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Naruto shouted

"THIS IS MY ROOM, USURATONKACHI!" Sasuke yelled back.

Feet stomped down the hallway until both boys stood in the kitchen.

"Itoko, why is this dobe here?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the blonde.

Yami's shoulders shook in a silent laugh.

**_You both were asleep, so I put you to bed._** Yami signed.

Naruto looked lost.

"Bu-but why my bed?!" Sasuke asked.

Yami picked at his left ear with his left eye closed in a joking manner that Sasuke's voice bothered him.

**_It was too much trouble carrying you to two different rooms._**

Sasuke gapped at his cousin, before huffing and sitting down at the table. Naruto, looking just as lost as ever, took a hesitant seat beside his classmate. Yami set the bowls of rice in front of the boys before getting his own. The three ate in silence until Yami shooed them out with a bento in each of their grasp. Sasuke jerked his chin in the air, not sure what he thought about having to obviously share his cousin's attention with the blonde dobe. Then he remembered what Yami told him yesterday and decided to keep an eye out only for the mere fact that his cousin asked him to.

Once inside the classroom, Sasuke took his usual seat in the middle row by the window. Naruto took the available seat in front of him. When everyone was present, the written tests were handed out. Halfway through his test, Sasuke glanced down at the row in front of him and saw Naruto's test waver slightly. He narrowed his eyes at the Genjutsu placed on the blonde's test. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Mizuki asked, catching the ravenette's questioning look.

"Mizuki-sensei, why does the dobe's test have a Genjutsu on it?" Sasuke asked, face blank.

Mizuki gulped while Iruka gapped and rushed to see the blonde's test.

"What the?" Iruka dispelled the test and gave it back to Naruto after sending a glare at his assistant.

"Oooh, Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Female voices rang throughout the classroom.

"Hn." Ignoring them, Sasuke went back to his own test.

The Taijutsu and Weapons tests came next. When Naruto got into the basic Academy stance that Yami had taught him yesterday, Mizuki tried to tell him that it was wrong. Sasuke spoke up once again.

"Actually, Mizuki-sensei, the dobe did it correctly for once." Sasuke statement had the girls agreeing immediately even if they did not know what he was talking about.

Iruka took that moment to dismiss Mizuki from the testing altogether. It was when the last part of the test that Naruto was on his own. The blonde boy left the testing room with a sullen look and without a hitai-ate. Sasuke, having been called before Naruto, watched as the blonde went over to the swing to sulk. Before he could decide whether or not to go over and talk to the blonde, Sasuke saw Mizuki-sensei go over and whisper to the blonde. A hand on his shoulder had Sasuke look up to see Yami.

"Mizuki-sensei put a Genjutsu on the dobe's test, but I can't prove that it was him. Also, Mizuki-sensei tried to get the dobe to perform the Academy Taijutsu stance wrong." Sasuke told Yami, pointing at where Mizuki was with the blonde.

Yami looked over, but Naruto and Mizuki were gone. Sasuke frowned. Yami's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Ya-Yami-san, it's you." Iruka said, walking up to the two Uchihas. "Have you two seen Naruto? I was looking for him."

"Mizuki-sensei left with him." Sasuke stated.

Iruka's mouth tightened, hiding the concern he was feeling.

**_Umino-san, is everything alright?_** Yami signed to the Chunin.

"Oh, yeah. Congratulations on graduating, Sasuke." Iruka said before leaving the Academy in search of the blonde Uzumaki.

"Itoko, something doesn't feel right." Sasuke voiced as the two walked towards the Uchiha compound.

The two had stopped for some bar-b-q to celebrate Sasuke's graduation. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami spotted the circling falcon and stopped.

**_Go straight home. I have to meet with the Hokage._** Yami signed quickly before using chakra to jump onto the nearest rooftop.

Yami joined other jonin and ANBU at the Hokage tower where they were informed that Naruto Uzumaki had stolen the Scroll of Sealing. Eyes narrowed, Yami took off in search of the blonde. He had a feeling that Mizuki had something to do with why the blonde stole the scroll. Stretching out his sensory ability, Yami searched for the blonde's chakra source. He found it along with Iruka and a fast approaching Mizuki.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the villagers hate you!?" Mizuki yelled at the blonde.

"Stop it, Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted at his friend turned traitor.

Mizuki smirked down at the frozen boy.

"It is because you are—"

Mizuki's words were cut off when a senbon struck his neck. His eyes widened in shock as his body began to shut down from paralysis. The last thing his saw as he fell out of the tree he was in was the dangerous red glow of the Sharingan.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled Kumo no Su De.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

*******Thank you so very much, , for the lovely comment!

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Yami landed silently on the ground while Mizuki's body thumped loudly in his paralyzed form.

"Ya-Yami-san!" Iruka shouted in shock, not sensing the other man.

Yami went over to a tear-streaked Naruto and took the scroll from him. He tossed it to Iruka who fumbled in catching it. Naruto's shoulders shook in silent tears as he refused to look at the others.

"Naruto, this wasn't your fault. Mizuki lied to you, so you won't get in trouble." Iruka tried to explain.

Yami's hand on the blonde's head had watery blues looking up at him.

**_Show him what you learned. _**Yami signed, motioning his words by taking Naruto's hands and forming the familiar Shadow Clone seal.

Naruto nodded and formed the seal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Without the proper chakra control, the blonde ended up making over a hundred clones of himself. Yami's eyebrows rose at the large amount and Iruka was beside himself. Yami patting the blonde's head, pleased at the stuttering mess Iruka was. The Academy teacher smiled and ordered Naruto to take his goggles off. The teacher then tied his own hitai-ate around the blonde's forehead which earned the brunette a tight hug.

**_I will take Mizuki to the Hokage. I am leaving Uzumaki in your care._** Yami signed as Naruto's clones dispelled.

He walked over and grabbed hold of Mizuki's collar before he shunshin them both to the Hokage tower where the village leader waited.

**_Hokage-sama._** Yami saluted while letting his grip on Mizuki go, causing the paralyzed man to fall limply to the ground.

Hiruzen stared at the traitor and sighed.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Did he tell Naruto-kun about it?" Hiruzen asked, his tone and gaze hard.

Yami shook his head 'no'.

**_I arrived just in time, but if not Mizuki, someone else is bound to tell him. Maybe you should be the one to tell Naruto now that he is a genin._** Yami signed his thoughts.

"I will have Naruto-kun see me tomorrow and I will tell him then. I will have Ibiki speak with Mizuki concerning his actions tonight." Hirzen stated and a noise escaped Mizuki at Ibiki's name. "I saw you training Naruto-kun yesterday. Did Kakashi tell you about the boy being selected for Team Seven with Sasuke-kun?"

Yami nodded and earned a smile from Hiruzen.

"How did Sasuke-kun take it?"

**_Surprisingly well._** Yami stated, smiling back.

**~oOo~**

The following day was set for team placements and having asked Yami about what he thought, Sasuke was given a shrug in reply. Waiting for the rest of the graduates to show up, Sasuke was surprised to see the dobe walk in with a hitai-ate on his forehead.

"I thought you failed, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke stated, earning a scowl from the blonde who plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Iruka-sensei saw my awesome new jutsu and passed me. Your cousin was there too. He was so cool! He—" Naruto stopped, remembering that he was told not to tell anyone the details. "Never mind, Teme."

Sasuke's brow rose at the blonde, before he went back to having a blank face half hidden behind his laced fingers that were propped up on the desk.

"…Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno—"

"Yeah, alright!" Naruto shouted with glee

"Uh, why me." Sakura groaned.

"—and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished as if he was not interrupted.

"Yes! True love conquers all, Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled, her mood doing a complete turnaround.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an amazing ninja like me have to be on the same team as that teme?" Naruto asked, standing up and pointing at Sasuke who glared back.

"Naruto, it has always been the dead last placed on the team with the Rookie of the Year. You, Naruto, scored the lowest out of everyone in the class." Iruka explained and the others laughed at the blonde while Sasuke stayed quiet. "Now, everyone is dismissed for lunch, but meet back here afterwards to meet with your Jonin senseis."

Everyone was in a hurry to leave and set with their friends and/or teammates. Sasuke hopped out of the window with his bento and Sakura hurried out the door to find him. Sasuke popped back up to the window before tossing something at Naruto's head.

"Yami-Itoko told me to give you that." Sasuke muttered, before disappearing again to find a place to eat in peace.

Naruto stared down at the wrapped bento Sasuke had thrown at him. Grinning, he ran out of the classroom to find Sakura to see if she wanted to eat with him.

**~oOo~**

An hour after everyone else's senseis had picked them up, Team Seven was the only ones left in the classroom waiting.

"Ah, I can't take it anymore! Where is our sensei!?" Naruto shouted, standing up on his desk.

Both Sakura and Sasuke agree on the inside, but Sakura told Naruto to get down while Sasuke remained silent. The classroom door slid open and in walked Yami dragging a defeated looking Kakashi behind him.

"Yami-Itoko?"

"Yami-sensei?"

Sasuke and Naruto spoke at the same time. Sakura blushed, seeing Sasuke's older cousin again who waved at the three in return before releasing the silver haired man.

**_I along with Kakashi Hatake will be the joint senseis for Team Seven._** Yami signed.

Yami noted happily that Sasuke told Naruto what he had said.

"My first impression of you all is that you are all bor—" Kakashi stopped when he saw the glare he received from Yami. "Promising. You all look promising. Meet us up on the roof for introductions."

With that said, both Yami and Kakashi shunshin up to the rooftop. Yami took a seat on the railing while Kakashi leaned up against it with his arms crossed. A few minutes later and the three genin made it to the roof and sat down on the steps there.

"Okay, so let's introduce ourselves. Give me your name, likes, your dislikes and any hobbies or goals you wish to achieve." Kakashi spoke monotonously.

"Why don't you go first, Yami-sensei." Sakura said, smiling at Yami.

The older Uchiha shrugged.

"'Uchiha Yami. I like takoyaki. My dislikes are private. I like reading. My goal is a secret.'" Sasuke spoke up what his cousin was signing.

"Three things? That's all we get?" Naruto murmured to the ravenette beside him.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and not a lot of dislikes. My hobbies are…not for you to hear and I have a goal." Kakashi said, chuckling at the sweat drops the genin gave him.

Yami chuckled silently at Kakashi's antics.

"Alright, Pinkie, you're up." Kakashi stated.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…I mean who I like is…" She glanced at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" She giggled. "My goal for the future is!" Yami winced at the high pitched noise that came from the girl.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked, not particularly wanting to know after that.

"Naruto!" She shouted without hesitation.

Sasuke had shuffled away from the pinkette and closer to the blonde, obviously choosing to sit next to his rival than his stalker. Yami's eyes twinkled, already working on a plan to knock the fan-girl right out of the pink haired girl.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes and I dislike many things." Yami could not stop his shoulders from shaking from his silent laughter at what his cousin was sprouting. "What I have isn't a dream, but an ambition. I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone." By the end of his introduction, Sasuke was glaring at the ground and Yami's laughter had stopped.

'I will have to talk to him about his avenger's path.' Yami thought seriously.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love cup ramen and trying all the different types of ramen. I especially like the ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. I don't like the three minute wait for ramen to cook. My hobby is gardening. My goal is to become Hokage so that everyone will stop ignoring me and acknowledge me, Dattebayo!"

'I'll have to fix that goal to better suit him too.' Yami thought, scratching the side of his neck.

"Meet us at training ground seven tomorrow morning at five am. Don't be late and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up." Kakashi told them.

Yami stayed quiet, knowing what Kakashi was up to.

"Are we going on a mission?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Kakashi began to laugh.

"We are doing survival training." He stated.

"But we did that in the Academy." Sakura voiced, confused.

**_This will determine who passes and who fails as genin. The Exam was only to weed out those who were lost causes._** Yami signed and watched as Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What? What did he say, Teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"The Exam was a ploy to knock out the ones who wouldn't make it." Sasuke hissed, but he sort of understood why that was.

Kakashi then grabbed a hold of Yami's forearm and shunshin them a few rooftops away so they could watch the genin. Kakashi whipped out his orange book while Yami actually watched the three kids. Sakura was blushed while asking Sasuke something, but the ravenette ignored her and went to jump down from the roof. Yami was surprised when Naruto stopped him by asking him something. Sakura seemed surprised by Sasuke's answer and watched as the blonde jumped down after the ravenette. Instead of walking away immediately, Sasuke tilted his head up to look at Sakura while Naruto waved his arm up at her.

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE GOING TO TEME'S HOUSE!"

Yami winced as he could hear Naruto's shouting all the way over to his and Kakashi's hiding spot. Kakashi chuckled and Yami sent him a look.

"They might actually end up passing the test tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

**_I was not expecting for them to leave together._** Yami signed and Kakashi nodded in agreement. **_I better get home then and start dinner. It seems as though I'll have two extra mouths to feed…three if you show up._**

Yami did not give Kakashi a chance to reply as he shunshin back to the Uchiha Clan compound.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled Kumo no Su De.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~ **

The dinner table was filled with enough food for a family of Akimichis. While Naruto and Sasuke argued over who could eat the most, Yami glanced at the blushing Haruno girl who was eating small amounts of food.

**_Is the food not to your liking?_** Yami signed discretely to the blushing pinkette.

She froze at being confronted by her crush's cousin.

**_I am…on diet._** Sakura signed back, if her signs were a little messy, Yami did not mention it.

**_Diets are nonexistent in the shinobi world. Your body needs the extra calories in order to mature and to be able to perform jutsu. You will not get fat from eating, Sakura, training will see to that._** Yami signed back while taking a sip of his miso and tofu soup.

Sakura's blush darkened, but she began to eat with renewed vigor. Later after the dishes were washed, Yami walked Naruto and Sakura to their house. In his right hand, Yami carried a large wrapped bento that he had packed leftovers in for the silver haired jonin who did not join them despite standing outside the house for almost an hour. Since Naruto lived closer, the blonde was the first one home. Parting ways, Yami proceeded to walk the pinkette to her house.

**_Why do you like Sasuke so much?_** Yami asked, figuring that this was as good of a time as any to steer the girl clear of her fan-girling.

Sakura's blush returned.

"Because Sasuke-kun is cool and hand—" A hand on her shoulder interrupted her.

**_What made you want to become a ninja?_**

Sakura's green orbs blinked in surprise at the question. Her immediate response was because of Sasuke, but she knew that that was not the case.

"When I was younger, I witnessed a Kunoichi saving a boy who had stumbled upon a busy training ground. Ever since then, I wanted to become someone a strong as her." Sakura stated softly.

She looked up when Yami patted her pink hair.

**_I will make you strong, but this works as a two sided blade. You cannot be distracted by your crush on my cousin. The life of a shinobi comes first and foremost. I am not saying that you cannot like Sasuke, but in order to become stronger, you must work hard and be committed._** Yami signed to the girl.

Sakura looked doubtful until she noticed the curve of Yami's lips underneath the wraps. Her face flushed as her heart raced, before she nodded.

"I'll do my best, Yami-sensei." Sakura promised, not fully knowing what hardships she was going to endure in the new future.

**~oOo~**

Leaving after Sakura was safely inside her home, Yami made his way to a certain silver haired jonin's apartment. He could feel his chakra signature inside moving around, so Yami did not feel guilty about waking the man up by knocking. A few seconds later and the door opened to reveal Kakashi without his hitai-ate and jonin vest. Yami held up the wrapped bento and pushed it against the man's chest.

**_Next time you should join us instead of thinking about it outside the house._** Yami signed, smirking at the silver haired jonin.

"Maa, Yami-san, you didn't have to go through all the trouble." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

**_The only trouble I went through was the Fourth Shinobi War in the dining room between chopsticks and sushi rolls._** Yami signed, letting out a silent huff.

"Sushi?" Kakashi asked, stepping away from the door and setting the bento on the counter.

Yami took that as an invitation and closed the door behind him. He watched as Kakashi unwrapped the bento and opened the first layer. The nigiri rolls caught Kakashi's attention like a beacon in the dark. In the second tower tempura was placed neatly beside nori wrapped omelet and other steamed vegetables. The last tower was filled with two different types of rice. Fried and bonito flaked rice was separated down the middle with nori flakes. Kakashi had Yami's hands in his before the ravenette could blink.

"Marry me, Yami-san. You'll make the perfect house wife." Kakashi stated with a heart-shaped eye.

Yami answered his request with a stomp to the man's foot. Kakashi chuckled as Yami left his apartment in a shunshin.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

A/N: I searched for whatever caused Gekko Hayate's coughing, but apparently it is unknown. So...I decided to alter it a bit for the purpose of this chapter.

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

At four in the morning, Yami pulled on a black hanten similar to his old one over his wrapped torso. The only difference was the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of the new one. He tied a white sash around his waist and secured his hitai-ate on the side of it after slipping on a pair of black shinobi pants. He then wrapped white bandages around the end of his pants and his knuckles all the way up his forearms. Clipping his shorter middle bang to the right side, Yami walked into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. Placing three sashimi-filled onigiri on a plate, Yami set it on the table so that he could fix himself something to drink.

"I thought we weren't supposed to eat anything." Sasuke asked as he walked into the kitchen, his hand moving to cover up a yawn.

**_I'll be fine._** Yami signed, hiding his smirk by taking a sip of his water.

Sasuke frowned as he watched his cousin munch on the rice balls. Not being able to stand it any longer, Sasuke left the house for the meeting spot. Yami silently laughed at his cousin and finished up his breakfast. It was almost five o'clock when Yami left the compound only to run into a coughing Hayate Gekko.

"Yami-san, it's great to see—*cough*—to see you back." Hayate greeted; his voice hoarse and his cough dry sounding.

**_It is good to see you too, Hayate-san. If it is alright, may I listen to your chest?_** Yami asked as politely as one could with hand signs.

"Um... –*cough*—okay." Hayate forced through another cough.

Yami pressed his left ear up against the right side of Hayate's chest. He waved his right hand to signal Hayate to inhale and exhale. When he did, Yami heard the crackling in the man's lung. He repeated the process with Hayate's left side. The same sound was heard. Hayate gave another cough as Yami leaned back, his brow furrowed in thought.

**_How long have you had this cough?_** Yami signed.

Hayate covered his mouth with another cough before answering.

"Eighteen years give to take a year." Hayate stated with some thought.

**_Did any of your earlier missions take you near the Land of Mountains?_** Yami asked, his face blank.

Hayate went to say no, but paused.

"Actually, my first mission –*cough*—was a courier to Tonbogakure in the Land of –*cough*—Mountains." Hayate stated.

**_Ever experience any dizziness, nausea, maybe a bad headache that seems to persist? Exhaustion?_** Yami questioned, going through a list of symptoms.

"The dizziness and nausea comes–*cough*— and goes, same with the headaches. The medics at the hospital prescribed me some –*cough*—pain relievers along with some anti-nausea medication. They said that my exhaustion–*cough*— was from over-working myself." Hayate spoke calmly, knowing that the faster he talks, the more he will cough.

**_Stop taking those meds immediately. You seem to have a rare case of chronic hypobaropathy. They did not connect the symptoms, probably because it is rare for shinobi this far east experience this disorder._** Yami explained.

Hayate's eyes widened and his hands fumbled for Yami's forearms.

"Can you–*cough*—can you heal me?" Hayate asked and Yami smiled and nodded at the man to ease his worries.

**_I can start treatment now if you want. Do you have someone that can stay with you today after I leave?_**

Hayate nodded quickly and began to lead the way to his apartment in the Jonin district. Once the two arrived at Hayate's apartment, Yami was greeted with the sight of an off-duty Yugao Uzuki who was just exiting the bedroom.

"Hayate-kun, what are you…Oh, hello, Uchiha-san. Is everything ok—"

"Yami-san said that–*cough*—that he knows why I am coughing." Hayate told her with a smile.

Her eyes locked onto Yami's and he nodded at the purple haired woman.

"Are you going to heal him?" She asked and received another nod.

Her smile matched Hayate's. Going into the bedroom, Yami had Hayate lay down on the bed. Chakra spiked in the room and Yami's eyes shifted into the Sharingan before turning into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and then settling in the Rinnegan. Yami had a clear view of Hayate's inner working and focused healing chakra into the palm of his hands. With the utmost care, Yami began to pinpoint the damaged tissue and fuse the cells together. Balancing out the oxygen flowing through Hayate's veins, it took two full hours to complete the treatment. By the time the green chakra faded from Yami's palms, the Uchiha was breathing heavily with sweat shining on his brow. Yugao passed a cool cloth across Yami's brow before giving his bandaged cheek a peck in a show of thanks.

**_He'll be asleep for the rest of the day. Don't leave him alone just in case. He'll also be starving when he wakes up._** Yami signed to the woman.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this will do for Hayate-kun. How did you know?" Yugao asked.

Yami gave a silent chuckle.

**_I had the same thing during my time in ANBU. I happened to run into Tsunade of the Sannin and she beat me senseless for not taking care of myself. She healed me and made sure I knew how to treat myself and others in case I or someone around me caught it._** Yami explained, finally catching his breath.

"If there is anything you need, anything, feel free to ask." Yugao promised; her love-filled eyes off on her unconscious lover.

**_Well I have this female genin that has a fan-girl complex. Would you know how to solve that?_**

Yugao's smile morphed into a smirk and a sadistic glimmer lit up her eyes. Yami almost felt sorry for Sakura at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

When Yami finally made it to Team Seven's morning test, it was to a pacing Sasuke, a worried looking Sakura and a frustrated Naruto.

"Yami-sensei, you're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

Yami held up his hands in mock peace and smiled at the two. He caught Sasuke's eyes and readied himself.

"Why do you look so tired? You were fine this morning when I left the house." Sasuke asked, and the three genin stared up at Yami with questioning gazes.

**_I was helping out a friend._** Yami told them.

"Helping out a friend?" Sakura asked, confused.

Yami nodded. Any further explanation was halted when Kakashi appeared in a shunshin. Yami and Kakashi greeted each other with nods, Kakashi giving Yami a knowing look that had Yami wondering what the silver haired jonin had been up to earlier that morning.

"Alright my cute little genin—"

"You're late too!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, once again at the same time.

"—let's get this test started shall we? Here are two bells. You have until noon to take them from me. To make things fair, Yami-san will only observe you three." Kakashi told them while tying the bells to his vest and pulling an alarm clock from his hip pouch. "Whoever does not get a bell will be tied to one of those three posts and go without lunch. They will also be sent back to the Academy for another year of learning."

To start things off, Yami took the alarm clock and sat down on top of one of the large posts. He hit set and Kakashi said 'go'.

**~oOo~**

Yami's eye twitched as he watched the poor blonde go rocketing into the nearby river that ran through training ground seven. He looked back at the silver haired jonin who had straightened up from his crouching position.

**_Was that really necessary?_** Yami signed, referring to Kakashi stabbing the blonde in the rear under the guise of Konoha's Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death.

"Absolutely." Kakashi stated, amusement thick in his voice as he blocked a 'surprise' kick from Sasuke.

Yami refrained himself from rolling his eyes as he watched the top of the river ripple. He smirked, feeling the burst of chakra accumulating from underneath. At another large source of chakra, Yami looked back at Sasuke's fight and saw the giant fireball slam into Kakashi's substitution.

'So he knows a Katon jutsu and is able to perform it. This is good.' Yami thought.

The older Uchiha choked on a silent laugh when Kakashi's hands broke through the ground only to yank the younger ravenette into it, burying the boy up to his neck. Sasuke glared over at his laughing cousin. He could tell Yami was laughing, because the man's eyes were closed and he was bent over beating one of his legs with a fist while using his other hand to keep his balance on the post.

"Hn, laugh it up while you can." Sasuke mumbled, trying to wiggle himself free.

This only caused Yami to wave his hand, the one that he was using to balance himself, at Sasuke to stop because it was only making Yami laugh harder. Yami felt the tilt and blinked. Sasuke smirked at his cousin, who was now sprawled on his back on the ground.

"Hn. Serves you right." Sasuke shot at Yami who was now sporting the glare.

From behind his tree, Kakashi chuckled with his single visible eye going from his book to Yami and Sasuke. Taking the chance, Kakashi found Sakura. Sasuke stopped wiggling and Yami straightened up with his back up against the post as Sakura's scream echoed through the training ground. When Kakashi made his presence known again, Naruto burst out of the river with about twenty clones of himself.

**~oOo~**

**_I almost believed that they would fail._** Yami signed to Kakashi, the two watching from this hiding spot behind some bushes as Sakura and Sasuke offered their lunch to a starving Naruto. **_Ah, she is actually feeding him._**

Kakashi shunshin in front of the three genin, while Yami performed a Genjutsu that made a thunderous storm appear behind the silver haired jonin. Shadows hide Kakashi's eye in a threatening attempt to scare the kids.

"You dare disobey my direct order?" Kakashi spoke, his tone dangerous and causing the genin to tense up.

Sakura had backed up into Naruto and the blonde had accidently kneed the girl in the back. Sasuke had pulled out a kunai, grasping it tightly in his hand until his knuckles were white. Then Kakashi's eye curved upwards and he leaned back as the storm behind him vanished into sunshine.

"You pass." Kakashi stated, holding up a peace sign at the confused genin.

It took the three a moment before his words set in and they each gave their own reaction of passing. Naruto's was obviously the loudest and Yami wondered if it was to compensate for the blondes lack of being able to jump up and down. He solved this by untying the rope holding the blonde in place and watched with amusement as the blonde landed on the ground.

**_How about we celebrate?_** Yami signed, patting his cousin lightly on the head.

Kakashi went to sneak away, but Yami saw this and yanked the man back by the collar of his vest.

**_You're coming too._** Yami signed, giving the silver haired man no choice as he began to drag him.

"Where are we going to celebrate?" Sakura asked, looking up at her raven haired sensei.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked in excitement.

Yami only smiled in response.

**~oOo~**

Team Seven squeezed together inside the small takoyaki stand. Kakashi sat on the far left while Yami sat on the far right. The three genin were shoulder to shoulder in between the two jonin.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what does Yami-sensei's face look like?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

Three paired of eyes stared at the older Uchiha as his takoyaki ball phased through the bandages covering his mouth. Sasuke shrugged.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and the three pairs of eyes moved from one target to the next.

They gapped at their silver haired sensei's empty plate and the flushing woman behind the counter.

"We missed our chance." Sakura groaned quietly.

Kakashi smiled a closed-eyed smile at the kids before glancing at Yami who actually took his time eating.

'Maybe I should ask Yami about the seal he uses that allows him to eat without removing his bandages.' Kakashi thought, scratching his chin in contemplation.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Despite what the genin thought about the day ending after they ate, Yami gathered the three back at the Uchiha Clan compound to start up their official training. Kakashi, with Yami holding his precious _Icha Icha Paradise_ hostage, was also present.

**_Sasuke, Naruto, you two continue practicing tree walking. Sakura, show me your Taijutsu stance._** Yami signed out his order while Kakashi watched the two male genin begin after Sasuke told Naruto what Yami wanted them to do.

Sakura's stance of the Academy style Taijutsu was perfect, but the speed and power behind her hits were sorely lacking. Yami had her join the boys while he thought of what he should do about her. He knew once Sakura walked up the tree on her first attempt, causing the boys to compete harder than ever.

"She has near perfect chakra control, but the amount of her chakra is Academy level at best." Kakashi told Yami, who nodded in agreement. "Sakura, run up and down the tree until you can no longer do so." Kakashi ordered and sat back and watched.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura collapsed on the ground beside her tree, panting heavily. Yami and Kakashi both sweat dropped at how soon Sakura tired out.

**_Sakura, follow me._** Yami signed to the pinkette and helped her up off of the ground.

He brought her over to the training pond used to practice Katon jutsus. He showed Sakura what he wanted her to do by walking on top of the water. Testing the water with a hesitant foot, Sakura took a step when she thought she had found her footing. The girl came out of the water sputtering like a wet cat clinging to the side. Yami took hold of Sakura's hands and lifted her out of the water and onto dry land.

"I beat you, Teme!" Naruto boasted loudly at his ravenette teammate.

Sasuke's chin went up in defense.

"As if, Dobe. If anything, I finished my tree first." Sasuke argued back.

"Settle it with a spar you two." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book, his only movement was his thumb turning the page.

**~oOo~**

That night after Yami made sure his cousin was asleep, Yami went to his room. Cutting the tip of his left thumb, Yami drew a half square with a line slashing through it on the center of his right palm. He then performed the hands signs for a summoning.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Chisana (Summoning Jutsu: Chisana).' Yami thought of the spider he wanted to appear as he pressed his right hand on the surface of his bed.

Seals spread out and a puff of smoke cleared to reveal a tiny gray spider about the size of needle point.

'Yami-sama, I'm so happy to be summoned.' A high pitched feminine voice spoke in Yami's mind.

Yami smiled at the female spider as she hoped up on the offered finger and was brought up to eye level.

'Chisana-chan, I have a very important mission for you.' Yami voiced through his telepathic connection with the tiny spider. 'I have learned that my younger cousin, Itachi-kun, is the one behind the massacre of my clan, but something does not seem right. I know how loyal Itachi was to this village and he would do anything for it. Can you find any evidence that will support my suspicions that Itachi was under false pretense?'

'I will do my best, Yami-sama. Is there any particular place you wish for me to search?' Chisana asked.

Yami bit the inside of his cheek, his brows furrowed.

'The Elders may have evidence. Also, investigate the Hokage just to be sure. Chisana, be careful and hide your chakra. You are the best one of your kind at stealth. Make me proud.' Yami thought to her.

Bowing, Chisana shot her web at the nearby window and disappeared into the night. Yami stood looking up at the half moon for a moment longer before he got ready for bed.

**~oOo~**

The next day found Team Seven completing their third D-rank mission of the day which was bathing and walking some of the Inuzuka ninken. Yami stood next to Kakashi who had his nose buried in his orange covered book. Yami would have been reading his own book, but he was too busy watching the ninken walk Naruto instead of the other way around.

**_Kakashi._** Yami signed, getting the silver haired man's attention.

Yami pointed to where the large ninken was dragging Naruto towards a fenced off area. It was too late to do anything and all the two could do was wait for Naruto to crawl back through the opening of the fence. His orange jumpsuit was scorched from the exploding tag traps that were used in the mine field. Yami winced when the blonde coughed out a cloud of smoke. Sakura giggled while Sasuke smirked, each walking their much smaller dogs with no trouble. Give it to Naruto to pick the largest ninken of the group. Yami let out a quiet sigh while Kakashi chuckled.

It was after that D-rank that Team Seven began their training for the day. All three genin were attempting the water walking exercise, dead-set on completing it by the end of the week. Naruto had the most trouble focusing his chakra to the right amount and would always end up bringing Sasuke and Sakura down with him when he lost his balance.

"Ah! I'll never get this stupid exercise!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

**_Don't stress about it too much, Naruto-kun. It took me more than a day to accomplish the water walking exercise. _**Yami signed to the blonde, but remembered that he could not understand his signing, so he went to pull a piece of paper out of his hanten.

"But Yami-sensei, I have to get this now or I'll never become Hokage." Naruto answered, causing Yami's hand to freeze halfway inside his hanten.

Yami blinked at the blonde.

"Naruto, you can understand Yami's signing?" Kakashi asked, just as surprised.

Naruto nodded, grinning while scratching his blonde hair.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan and Teme said that it was too much of a hassle to have to repeat everything you say, so they made me learn the signs." Naruto explained.

Yami gathered the three genin into a group hug, burying his face in a combination of pink, blonde, and black hair as emotion filled him. A hand landed on Yami's head and he knew without looking that it was Kakashi's.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

A little past three in the morning, Yami felt a tickling sensation of his cheek that woke him up from his light slumber. Raising a hand to his cheek, Yami waited for Chisana to hope on before bringing her to eye level.

'Yami-sama, big news!' Chisana spoke, her high voice speaking quickly inside Yami's mind.

'What did you find, Chisana-chan?' Yami asked.

Seconds later a folder was laying on his lap from where Chisana unsealed it. He never understood how a spider so small could seat objects that were a thousand times larger than herself.

'Inside! Inside!' Chisana said hurriedly and Yami obliged the spider summon by flipping the folder open.

The contents inside had Yami's blood run cold. With a shaky hand, Yami picked up one sheet and glanced at it more carefully.

'You were right, Yami-sama! You were right! Itachi-kun was tricked by someone named Shimura Danzo. Hokage-sama had nothing to do with it.' Chisana said, shifting back and forth on Yami's shoulder where she had appeared after unsealing the folder.

'Danzo.' Yami sneered, barely reining in his KI from escaping the room.

Sharingan blazed bright red in the darkened room, only fading back to charcoal once Yami managed to calm himself down.

'Chisana, will you keep this information safe? I'll need it later on and I do not want to risk it being found on the chance of Danzo's men watching me.' Yami asked, closing the folder.

Chisana sealed the folder away immediately. She then dismissed herself after bowing to her master, knowing that he was not as calm as he let her think. Not able to go back to sleep, Yami climbed out of bed and dressed for the day. He quietly made his way to the furthest training area in the compound and began his katas. He started out slow and gradually sped up; keeping his motions up until he was sweating and the sky was beginning to glow.

"Yami-san, what's wro—"

Yami's fist slammed into the nearest thing to him, which was one of the trees in the training area. The wood exploded outwards from the added chakra and the tree toppled over. Huffing, Yami ignored the sweat trailing down the side of his face and how damp his bandages were. His fists tightened, his head bowed with his hair shadowing his piercing gaze. Kakashi stayed where he stood, unsure of what to do in case the next thing Yami punched was him. He was on his way to the Memorial Stone when he heard a noise coming from the Uchiha's training ground and curiosity got the better of the silver haired jonin. The spike of KI hit Kakashi and just a quickly disappeared.

"Yami." Kakashi spoke softly and got the response of Yami raising his head to look at him.

**_It is early, Kakashi. What do you want?_** Yami signed, his hands moving rapidly.

Kakashi's mouth formed a frown as he took in Yami's state. His clothes were ruffled and damp from training. Even his bandages were a little loose and slipping down his nose just slightly. Something was bothering the older Uchiha, but Kakashi felt that no amount of prying would get the ravenette to confine in him. It made his frown deepen.

"It's boring to spar alone." Kakashi stated, shifting his feet apart and bringing his arms up with his elbows bent.

Taking the offer, Yami mirrored the other jonin. Their forms became blurs as the two exchanged hits.

**~oOo~**

After an hour of waiting at the red bridge on training ground seven and not one sensei in sight or their third genin member, Sakura and Naruto ran to the Uchiha compound in the hopes of finding at least one of their missing teammates. They found Sasuke watching Yami-sensei and Kakashi-sensei going head to head with each other. Yami had his Sharingan activated and so did Kakashi.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan too?" Sakura asked, her wide green eyes looking at her crush.

Sasuke nodded.

"How long have they been fighting?" Sakura asked quietly.

Naruto was surprisingly not speaking, sidled up beside the younger Uchiha and was watching the spar between their senseis with concentration.

"I woke up to them fighting." Sasuke stated, not sure how long the two have been at it.

"They're evenly matched." Naruto finally spoke as Yami's senbon pressed up against Kakashi's kunai.

The two seemed to be in a stalemate.

"They're not serious or else they would use their summons." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Blue and green eyes looked at the ravenette.

"Summons? What kind?" Sakura questioned.

"Yami-Itoko has a contract with the arachnids and he told me that Kakashi-sensei can summon ninken." Sasuke answered the pinkette.

Suddenly the two jonin jumped away from each other and began a rapid succession of hand seals. The air crackled to life as lightning chakra began to gather in Kakashi's right hand. The same type of chakra danced around Yami's fingertips and the genin watched with stunned expressions as the jonin leaped back at one another with their jutsus.

"Raiton: Raikiri (Lightning Style: Lightning Blade)!" Kakashi shouted, bringing his weakened jutsu out in front of him.

The most it would do to Yami was a shock that would have him paralyzed for a few minutes.

'Raiton: Seitekina Shogeki (Lightning Style: Static Shock)!'

Yami made sure to keep the power behind his jutsu down to a minimum so as to not stop the silver haired man's heart. The jutsus bypassed one another and slammed into their opponent's shoulder. Yami's mouth opened in a silent gasp as the Chidori's current ran through him. Kakashi's knees buckled underneath him, his muscle spasms causing his jaw to lock shut. Both jonin hit the ground in a heap beside one another.

"—ko! Yami-Itoko!" Sasuke called out to his fallen cousin while leaning over the older ravenette and shaking his shoulders to get him to wake up.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you two okay?" Sakura asked while Naruto showed the silver haired jonin no mercy with his shakes.

Kakashi let out a groan, slowly blinking his eyes open. Yami came back to consciousness much in the same way, except his groan made no sound. The two were helped into a sitting position by the male genin. The first thing the two jonin did was lock their fingers together in the Seal of Reconciliation.

"—*cough*—You three should go ahead and practice water walking. No missions for today." Kakashi managed to get out with a wheeze of air.

His muscles were still twitching from the jolt Yami's jutsu caused. Yami winced at the uncontrollable flinch of his left arm and resorted in laying back down and staring up at the blue morning sky.

"That was awesome!" Naruto shouted, grinning at his two senseis. "Are you going to teach us that?"

Kakashi's response was to groan and lay back down as well.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Struggling to balance on the water's surface, Sasuke watched as Naruto managed to get where his feet were only partially sunken while Sakura was already walking like she was on solid ground.

"Next time, I want to be able to watch the entire spar, not just the ending." Naruto voiced, his grin wavering slightly as he tilted back and forth.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, working on finishing the exercise to see what new thing his cousin and Kakashi-sensei would teach him.

"Wah! Sasuke-kun, Naruto, look!" Sakura giggled.

The two male genin looked over at their female teammate and watched as she used chakra to skate on top of the water.

"Sakura-chan, that's amazing! Teach me!" Naruto said loudly and lost his balance.

The blonde made a huge splash which drenched Sasuke who was standing next to him. Sasuke crossed his arms, but looked impressed for a split second before his mask of indifference appeared again.

**~oOo~**

Glancing over the edge of his book, Kakashi stared discretely at the raven haired jonin across from him who was reading a book of his own.

'_Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_…where did he find that?' Kakashi wondered before going back to studying Yami. 'What bothered you so much that you would come close to destroying part of the compound's training area?'

Yami could feel Kakashi staring at him, but ignoring it in favor of not wanting to face reality just yet. He could hear Sakura's giggles and Naruto's loud voice with the occasional 'hn' from Sasuke. The carefree sounds from the genin helped Yami's blood cool down to a low simmer. He needed to talk with the Hokage on matters of his clan's massacre, but he was unsure of who to actually trust and if the Hokage knew all of the details pertaining of that night. Yami looked up to see the whisper of a smile on Sasuke's lips, before being hidden by a smirk.

"Always a dobe." Sasuke voiced, getting the expected rise out of the blonde knucklehead.

"He's opening up to the others, even if he doesn't know it yet." Kakashi spoke lightly about Sasuke.

Yami nodded, his eyes going back to reading. Kakashi's shoulders drooped a little. Moving his gaze away from Yami and back to his book, he spotted the tiny black spider moving across his page in a repeating pattern.

'Noon?' Kakashi thought, glancing back at Yami when the spider vanished.

Yami stayed still, not giving anything away, so Kakashi went back to reading until lunch time.

**~oOo~**

**_You three go pick up something to eat. We'll continue training when you get back. _**Yami told them when noon came around.

"You're not coming?" Sasuke asked his older cousin, eyeing him closely.

**_I am going to grab a few things for when you get back. It will determine what you three will be learning next._** Yami signed and it seemed to win Sasuke over.

"A jutsu?" Naruto asked, already jumping up and down in excitement which earned him a slap to the back of his head by Sakura telling him to calm down.

"Maybe." Kakashi told them and they left in a hurry to eat and get back.

Kakashi followed Yami inside the main house of the Uchiha clan, lifting a brow when the ravenette activated a privacy seal.

"Is this about what was bothering you early this morning?" Kakashi asked above a whisper, afraid of Yami withdrawing from him asking questions.

Taking a seat on one of the tatami mats around a low rectangular table, Yami waited for Kakashi to do the same on the other side, facing him.

"Yami—"

Kakashi broke off when his eye met Yami's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He did not have the chance to tense up before he was pulled into the world of Tsukuyomi.

"Only a second will pass in reality for every seventy-two hours spent inside my Tsukuyomi." Yami spoke out loud, his Genjutsu world allowing him to speak as if his voice box was never damaged.

"Y-Yami." Kakashi was stunned at the smooth tone of the other's voice.

Yami's glowing red and black eyes met Kakashi's single black orb.

"I trust you with my life, Kakashi, you know this right?" Yami asked.

"As do I with you, Yami." Kakashi said honestly and just a serious.

"Tell me everything you know about the Uchiha Massacre."

It was not a question and Kakashi knew that if he wanted to get out of this world, he had to be upfront with this man.

"Uchiha Itachi massacred the clan, stating that he was only testing his power. He left Sasuke alive, sparing him only with the order of defeating him one day; to grow up with nothing but hatred and obtaining power." Kakashi kept his eye trained on Yami who stood ramrod straight, his eyes narrowed dangerously at what Kakashi said.

"Itachi was tricked by Shimura Danzo with a fake order from the Hokage. When Itachi appeared to report his completed mission, Hokage-sama was shocked and explained that he had given no such order to Itachi. My cousin then begged for Hokage-sama to protect his precious little ototo from becoming Danzo's tool. He fled the village and became a missing nin in an effort to collect information for Konoha."

Kakashi could not believe his ears.

"If what you're saying—"

"It is."

"We have to take this to the Hokage." Kakashi voiced, stepping closer to Yami.

The ravenette raised a brow.

"We?" Yami repeated calmly.

"You're not alone in this, Yami. Itachi was a friend of mine before he left the village. I couldn't believe what he did, but I never questioned it either. I owe it—"

"I did not tell you this for your pity. I simply needed to tell someone I trust with this matter." Yami snapped.

Kakashi grabbed him by his forearms.

"And I am not giving you my pity." Kakashi voiced, his tone hard. "You can trust me to be there for you, Yami. Going to the Hokage with this, is not some easy feat you can do alone. You need proof."

"I have more than enough proof, but I cannot risk revealing it until the last moment." Yami told him.

"When?" Kakashi asked, slowly releasing his grip on Yami's arms.

"After the Chunin Exams." Yami said with finality.

"Very well." Kakashi agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

"B, in position." Sakura spoke into her headset.

"Hn, A, in position." Sasuke followed right after.

_**CRASH!**_

"Ugh, ow. Here." Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, you're slow." Kakashi spoke up. "It is the target?"

"A red ribbon on the ear. It's Tora the Cat." Sasuke confirmed the target.

"Move in." Kakashi ordered.

Yami was crouched down beside Kakashi, both having a good view of their genin getting bested by the infamous cat that belonged to the Daimyo's wife.

"Ack! You stupid cat! I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted, but Sakura held the hissing cat out of the blonde's reach.

Sasuke glared at the feline, a tri-set of scratches marring the top of his right hand. Naruto was not as lucky, having scratches covering his face in flaming red lines. Sakura rubbed the cat behind it's ears, getting it to purr and settle down. Kakashi and Yami joined the genin on the ground, Kakashi keeping his distance as he detested cats as much as his ninken did.

**_Good job, team. Let's report to the Hokage._** Yami ordered.

Ever since he spoke with Kakashi three weeks ago, Yami has been less tense. He had someone to confide in and he was able to relax without the stress knowing the truth about the massacre brought. He was even able to look Hiruzen in the eye without as much as a glare, which was a huge accomplishment in itself.

Inside the mission's office, the Hokage sat behind a desk along with Iruka who was helping out with handing out missions. Sakura felt a little bit sad for Tora, who was currently being smothered in its owner's huge bosom while Sasuke smirked and Naruto voiced that the cat got what it deserved.

"Good job, Team Seven. You almost beat the original record for retrieving Tora the Cat. You can pick up your missions pay at the front desk on your way out. Now, would you like another mission for the day? We have pulling weeds at Mr. Kimora's, babysitting the Eiri twins, oh this is a good one—"

"No! No way!" Naruto shouted, forming an X with his arms. "Give us a real mission, Old man."

Sasuke and Sakura readily agreed with the blonde.

"Naruto! Don't talk to the Hokage like that!" Iruka yelled. "There are reasons why genin take D-rank…"

Everyone seemed to zone out as Iruka explained the ranking systems of missions.

"Oi! Are you five listening to me?!" Iruka yelled out, getting the others to focus back on him.

"How about this? Here is a C-rank escort mission. Simple enough." Hiruzen stated, tossing the mission scroll to Yami who caught it and opened it up.

Yami scanned the details before passing it to Kakashi. The two exchanged a look, then glanced at the genin and then back at one another. Naruto seemed eager for this higher ranked mission. Sasuke was fidgeting where he stood and Sakura looked nervous about leaving the village so soon after graduation.

"We accept the mission to Wave, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, tucking the scroll into his hip pouch.

"Send in the client." Hiruzen ordered and Iruka stepped out of the room.

When the client walked in, Yami had to refrain himself from covering his nose from the foul stench of sake that came from the old man.

"These are the ninja I paid for? Hmph, they don't look so tough. Even the short one has a dumb look on his face. How can I trust them with my life?" The client slurred.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Haha, dumb look. Who's the short…I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted, leaping at the old man once he found out that it was he the old man was talking about.

Kakashi snatched the blonde out of the air.

"Maa, Naruto-kun, we don't kill our clients. Client-san, please don't disrespect the shinobi hired to protect you. We would hate for something to go wrong during the mission." Kakashi said with an eye smile that sent a shiver of fear coursing through the old man and sobering him up quickly.

"Ahem, I'm Tazuna the Great Bridge Builder. I expect you five to guard me with your lives." The client voiced, full of himself once again.

This one time, Yami rolled his eyes at Kakashi, catching Sasuke doing to same to his teammates.

**~oOo~**

Back at the Uchiha compound, Yami and Sasuke went about gathering supplies for a two week long mission. Exchanging his sleeveless black hanten shirt and white sash for a black long loose-sleeve hanten top with a indigo sash that sported the Uchiha Clan symbol on the tail ends, Yami pulled on his jonin vest for the first time since obtaining it. He then tied his hitai-ate around his neck. Sealing his supplies into an empty scroll, Yami tucked the scroll into his rarely used hip pouch as he left his room.

"When will you teach me how to seal things, Yami-Itoko?" Sasuke asked, seeing the lack of visible supplies on his cousin.

**_When you master Raiton: Seitekina Ba (Lightning Style: Static Field) and Katon: Kaen Hibana (Fire Style: Flame Spark)._** Yami signed.

Like Yami had told Sasuke and the other two genin three weeks ago, he did indeed gather some things in order to teach them something new once they got back from their lunch break. Yami had given the genin each a piece of square paper that once had chakra added to it, would show the user their chakra nature. Sasuke learned that he had an infinity for lightning and immediately wanted his cousin to teach him the jutsu he used on Kakashi-sensei. He was properly denied, but with the promise of learning a C-rank Raiton jutsu along with a C-rank Katon jutsu..

Naruto learned that he had an infinity for Futon and Kakashi and Yami agreed to teach the blonde Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough) and Futon: Soyokaze (Wind Style: Gentle Breeze). The blonde got to use his Kage Bunshin to help him learn the jutsu after Yami had told the blonde the secret behind his clones. Sasuke had admitted to himself that he was jealous of Naruto being able to create solid clones that transferred memory and experience to the original after dispelling. When Sasuke had asked to learn the Kage Bunshin, he was denied once again by his cousin, but learned that it was only because of how dangerous it was at his current chakra level.

Sakura had an infinity for Doton, but Yami stated that with her chakra control, she would excel at Genjutsu and be proficient with Medical Ninjutsu. She was currently working on learning Meisaigakure which camouflaged its user like a chameleon would and the Mystic Palm Technique. She was also having to keep up the chakra building exercises by constantly having leaves spin above her palms using nothing but chakra.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Yami and Sasuke walked side by side to meet the others at the village gate. Naruto and Sakura were already present, but Kakashi and the client were still no-shows. For once, without Yami having to threaten to burn Kakashi's [i]Icha Icha[/i], the silver haired jonin showed up five minutes after the Uchihas with a sober client in tow.

"Let's go, everyone! I'm so excited. This is my first time outside of the village!" Naruto sported a huge grin following his shout as he lead the group pass the gates.

"Do you even know which way to go, Dobe?" Sasuke taunted, causing the blonde to shake a fist at him in annoyance.

"Shut up, Teme. You're probably just as bad as I am." Naruto voiced.

When Sasuke did not reply, Sakura looked at her crush to see a barely ting of pink dusting his pale cheeks.

"O-oi, Naruto-baka, stop bothering Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stuttered, her own face flushing at the sight of her blushing crush.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, chin in the air and head tilted away from his teammates while Naruto laughed loudly.

Yami's eyes glowed with amusement at his cousin's expence. It was going to be a long walk to Wave.

**~oOo~**

Two hours of walking and listening to Naruto and Sasuke arguing over trivial things while Sakura questioned their client about his country, Yami felt two foreign chakras enter his sensory field.

**_Two chakra signatures about chunin level are ahead about half a mile._** Yami signed discretely to Kakashi who was walking beside him with his nose buried in his book.

**_Let's see how the kids handle it._** Kakashi signed back.

When the Genjutsu cloaked water puddle came into view, Yami questioned if the two shinobis hidden by it were chunin at all. A water puddle on a dry summer day? Yami held back the sigh of disappointment at the lack of challenge. He noticed Sakura's green eyes stray to the puddle, her brows knitted in confusion.

'Does she know?' Yami thought, a moment of pride filling his chest.

The pinkette pursed her lips before shrugging her thoughts away and this time Yami did sigh. He had thought too soon. As soon as Kakashi and Yami walked by the puddle, the Genjutsu dispersed and the two hidden shinobi appeared. Sakura gasped and the others turned around at the commotion caused by the new arrivals. Sharp chains that smelled faintly of poison wrapped tightly around Yami and Kakashi. Both tensed up in pain before the chains did their job and cut through the two jonin like butter.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed, her hands covering her mouth in fear.

"YAMI-ITOKO!"

"YAMI-SENSEI!"

Sasuke and Naruto shouted, not believing their eyes as their jonin senseis fell to the ground in bloodied pieces. Sasuke whipped out two kunai, his dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"AH!" With a battle cry, Sasuke charged to avenge his fallen cousin.

Blinded by loss, Naruto pulled out a kunai of his own and jumped in to back up his teammate while Sakura stood shaking in front of the client. Sasuke moved at a speed that surprised even himself. Kicking one of the enemy shinobis in the arm to block their clawed weapons, one of Sasuke's kunai struck the center of the chain. He threw the other kunai to help force the two enemies back, pinning the chain to the tree behind them. As Sasuke dropped to the ground, Naruto appeared over him and stuck a punch at the other man. The two rogue chunin's released the chains connecting them and separated to strike the old man behind the pinkette. Through the fear, Sakura held her kunai close and braced herself. Sasuke intercepted the chunin, blocking their path to Sakura. Naruto landed beside him just as Sasuke finished his hand seals.

"Katon: Kaen Hibana (Fire Style: Flame Spark)!"

Sparks of fire ignited from Sasuke's mouth, rushing at the incoming enemy shinobis.

"Futon: Soyokaze (Wind Style: Gentle Breeze)!"

Naruto's jutsu combined with Sasuke's caused the flames to double in size and speed. The chunin barely managed to dodge and when they did, they were met with a closeline from Kakashi and chop to the back of the neck from Yami. The two chunin collapsed in an unconscious heap on the ground. Yami had only enough time to straighten up before he and Kakashi were tackled around the waist by the three genin. Yami earned a punch in the gut from Sasuke which hardly made him flinch.

"Don't do that again, Itoko." Sasuke voiced threateningly.

"You scared me. We saw you both die." Sakura cried.

"So not cool, sensei." Naruto muttered.

The three genin were shown the cut up wood in place of where Kakashi and Yami's bodies were supposed to be. Yami patted Sasuke and Sakura's head to calm them down.

"Sorry, but we had to see who they were after. Were they ninja attacking ninja, or were they ninja hired to take out our client. They made a bee-line straight for you Tazuna-san. Do you have anything you would like the share with us?" Kakashi asked, his tone giving no room for argument.

Still shaken up from the attack, the old man nodded.

**~oOo~**

While Kakashi confronted Tazuna for the entire truth behind the mission to Wave, Yami finished tying up the newly recognized Gozu and Meizu. Twin shinobis hailing from Kirigakure. Yami stood beside the still unconscious chunin, awaiting word from Kakashi on what they planned to do next. Sasuke had his back turned to Yami, still mad at the fact that Yami faked his death with Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was starting to get antsy from staying still and Sakura was sitting next to a standing Sasuke, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Please, I only lied, because I didn't have the funds to pay for a higher ranking mission." Tazuna begged a stern looking Kakashi.

"This mission has been upgraded to a high B to a low A-rank mission. It is not safe to continue with a fresh genin team." Kakashi told the man.

Yami silently agreed with Kakashi's choice to discontinue the mission.

"We will return to Konoha where the proper ranked shinobis can perform the mission." Kakashi finished seriously.

"Wait, we're not going to finish?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"We can do this, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke stated, siding with Naruto.

Sakura looked back and forth between her crush and her senseis, unsure of what to do. She caught Yami's eyes.

**_What do you think we should do?_** Yami signed to the sole girl of Team Seven.

Sasuke and Naruto, having seen Yami's signing, looked at Sakura for her response. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to make the wrong decision.

"I know that it is proper protocol to return to Konoha, but I think we should finish this mission." Sakura finally spoke up.

Yami glanced over at Kakashi who scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"I'll send a messenger back to Konoha to fill the Hokage in on our decision. ANBU will be sent to pick up the two Kiri shinobi. It will be Hokage-sama's choice on whether or not to send our team backup." Kakashi said and proceeded to bite his thumb to draw blood.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)." Kakashi said, crouching down and placing his palm against the ground.

When the cloud of smoke dissipated, a small tan pug sat there with droopy eyes.

"Pakkun, I need you to deliver this to Hokage-sama as quickly as you can." Kakashi ordered his ninken, while tucking a scroll into the pug's bandana.

"Right away, Kakashi."

Yami blinked at the deep voice coming from a dog so small. If he thought about it, his spider summon, Junpa, had a deep voice as well and he was the same size as Pakkun.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Thick fog prevented the seven people on the small boat from seeing very far around them. An hour on the water gave way to a large structure peeking through the fog.

"Wow, it's huge." Naruto said, his voice carrying in the fog.

"Quiet!" The driver of the boat hissed, giving a cautious look around.

Naruto sunk back in his seat while his teammates gazed up at the large unfinished bridge.

"Soon, it'll connect Wave with Hi no Kuni. It'll provide means of funding for our poor country." Tazuna boasted proudly.

The six passengers stepped off once the boat hit solid ground and waited the few seconds for the fog to swallow the boat up again. Sasuke and Naruto took up the front while Sakura and Yami walked beside Tazuna. Kakashi brought up the rear. The walk became tense and Naruto tossing kunai at the slightest of sounds did not help. Yami kept his sensory field up to a two mile radius, not wanting anything to sneak up on them. It was a moment later, when Yami felt a shift in chakra, that Naruto threw another kunai into a bush.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, hitting the blonde on the back of his head. "Stop scaring me like that."

Sasuke parted the bushes and everyone looked to see a white rabbit frozen in fear. Yami felt a whirling of chakra behind them and shoved Tazuna down on the ground.

"Everyone duck!" Kakashi ordered, hitting the ground hard.

Naruto practically tackled the other two. A large broadsword few overhead a second later, missing them by inches. Its blade sliced into a tree where it got stuck and its owner landed on the hilt. Yami immediately went to the front of the group with Kakashi.

"Let me at him!" Naruto yelled, but was stopped by Yami signing.

**_Don't move. Protect the client. This one is way out of your league._**

A chuckle sounded.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, Konoha's very own Copy Ninja. I feel honored to be shown your famous doujutsu." The man owning the broadsword said, his grin being heard through his tone.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi growled, keeping his eye on the enemy shinobi.

"Hm…Who do we have here?" Zabuza questioned, his eyes landing on Yami.

He got the shock of his life when Yami pressed chakra into the seat on his left forearm. A double edge serrated katana popped into existence and Yami slid the sheath through his sash. The blade glistened from the poison coating its edges.

"Kumo no Kosho. Where did you get that blade!?" Zabuza shouted, seeing the infamous [i]Spider's Bite[/i] in Yami's grip.

"Seems your reputation still lives, Yami." Kakashi stated and enjoyed watching Zabuza's eyes widen when Yami activated his own Sharingan.

"Uch-Uchiha Yami! No! You're dead!" Zabuza yelled, leaping onto the surface of the lake nearby.

A fog thicker than the one currently present whooshed out and blanketed the genin and their senseis. The fog was so thick, that Yami knew his Sharingan would not be much help. Massive amounts of KI slammed into Team Seven, causing a suffocating effect on the genin and their client. Sasuke's hand reached for his kunai pouch, a cold sweat covering him as he fought the intense fear that planted him where he stood. Suddenly, another source of chakra was released, pushing away the deadly KI and some of the fog from Zabuza. Kakashi glanced at his genin team from over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, calm down. Yami and I will protect you four with our lives." Kakashi said calmly, giving one of his famous eye smiles in an effort to comfort the ravenette.

Yami shifted his blade, before he vanished. Sparks flew from behind the genin and Sasuke turned to see his cousin pressing his sword against Zabuza's. Though the fight did not seem to stop there as Yami kicked Zabuza away in order to block another blade that struck out at a stunned Sakura. Kakashi appeared behind the Zabuza that Yami had kicked away and stabbed him in the neck. Water gushed out of the wound until the water clone burst away.

'So fast!' Sasuke thought, trying to keep up with Yami and Kakashi's movements against Zabuza.

'All I need is a single scratch and you're done for.' Yami thought, his Sharingan spinning wildly as he slashed Kumo no Kosho in an upward arch.

Zabuza blocked with Kubikiribocho. The blades locked together and Zabuza strained his muscles in forcing Yami back.

"When I heard that you and your ANBU team were murdered in cold blood, I almost felt sorry for you. Now that I know that you are alive, while your teammates are not, I actually feel nothing but satisfaction." Zabuza said through clenched teeth. "How does it feel to know it was your fault—"

Yami dropped low, spinning his body into a heel kick that caught Zabuza off balanced. Bringing his blade down, Yami missed his mark by a hair's breath. Kakashi sent haymaker that connected to Zabuza's collarbone and sent the rogue sprawling. Zabuza forced his body to roll with the force until he was standing at the center of the lake. Not giving him a chance to catch his breath, Yami appeared above Zabuza, sending an axe kick that was blocked by the flat side of Kubikiribocho. Their body's blurred once again and all Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto could see were sparks flashing in a different area on top of the lake and hear the clanging of steel. During another stalemate, Yami saw Kakashi finishing a series of hand seals. Slamming his heel into Zabuza's knee, Yami took the rogue's moment of pain to escape Kakashi's jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)!"

A large water dragon rose from the lake, charging at Zabuza. At the last moment, a mirror made of ice intercepted Kakashi's jutsu. Another mirror formed behind Kakashi and the water dragon burst out of it, heading at its caster.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Yami kicked Kakashi in the side and out of the path of the water jutsu. Bringing his blade up, Yami blocked as much of the water jutsu as he could. Despite suiton not being Kakashi's primary chakra infinity, Yami could not deny the power behind the water attack as it overpowered the ravenette and sent him careening into the trees across from the genin. Yami's back smashed through a tree before he came to a jarring halt by another one. Kuro no Kosho lay on the ground near the first tree where Yami had lost his grip on the hilt. His eyes blurred out of focus and the last thing he saw was Kakashi being captured inside a watery sphere.

"Yami." Kakashi groaned, his eyes scanning the area where a cloud of dust was beginning to settle from Yami's crash. "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Take Tazuna and run! Go now!"

"But Kakashi-sensei! What about you and Yami-sensei!?" Naruto yelled back, unsure if Yami was okay or not after seeing him pulverize one tree with his body.

Sasuke's body twitched, wanting to go check up on his cousin, but stayed in his guarding position with Naruto and Sakura. He saw the mirrors appear and was looking for a second shinobi.

"This was over the moment Yami and I was taken out! Go now, hurry!" Kakashi ordered, wincing at the pain filling his lungs.

It took a careful amount of chakra to breath underwater and Kakashi was pushing it by yelling and using his Sharingan. Zabuza smirked at the genin. Even though Haku ended up having to help him out, he was still out of sight from the others.

"What's the matter, Kakashi? Don't you want your genin to have a go?" Zabuza taunted his prisoner.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, his blue eyes not leaving the man holding Kakashi hostage against them.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted, his own eyes still searching the area with the occasional pause to see if Yami had moved any.

Naruto grabbed a fuma shuriken from his backpack and tossed it to his raven haired teammate. Understanding lit up Sasuke's eyes and he prepared to make a move.

"Sakura, formation 'V'." Sasuke told the pinkette.

"Okay." Sakura nodded and grabbed Tazuna's hand.

The pinkette dragged the fear-stricken man through the trees before backing him up against one of the larger trees. She then performed the hand seals to the chameleon jutsu Kakashi-sensei taught her. She and Tazuna were covered by a film that wavered their presence before making them vanish from sight.

While Sakura took care of hiding Tazuna, Naruto and Sasuke charged at Zabuza's newly made water clone. Creating five clones of his own, Naruto and his clones body piled Zabuza's clone, giving Sasuke the advantage to throw the fuma shuriken at the real Zabuza. Smirking, Zabuza jumped up and the fuma shuriken flew underneath him.

"Eh, is that the best you wanna-be shinobi can do?" Zabuza asked and laughed.

_**POOF!**_

The fuma shuriken poofed and transformed into Naruto. The blonde threw his kunai as hard as he could, its aim on course with the arm Zabuza was using to hold Kakashi in the water prison. Zabuza had no choice but to release his hold on his jutsu in order to dodge the kunai. Naruto fumbled on the water's surface, trying to catch himself from falling into it like Kakashi did.

"Naruto, go back Sasuke up." Kakashi ordered and the blonde quickly ran to help Sasuke who was being held down by the water clone's foot.

Just as Naruto went to drop kick Zabuza's water clone, a senbon pierced through its chest, causing it to burst. Naruto ended up landing on Sasuke, causing what little air the boy sucked in, to come rushing right back out. Rustling caught the boys' attention and they looked over to see Yami leaning up against a tree, blood trailing down the side of his face and his right arm hanging limply by his side. Kuro no Kosho was back in its sheath and his Sharingan was no longer activated.

"Itoko, you're alright." Sasuke gasped with relief, still trying to get his wind back while knocking Naruto off of him.

Yami took a step towards them, winced from the splintering pain in his left ankle and properly toppled to the ground.

"Ack! Yami-sensei!" Naruto cried out, startled.

Sasuke was by Yami's side, carefully flipping him onto his back. Sakura and Tazuna came running out of their hiding spot and Sakura took Yami's side opposite of Sasuke. Her hands flickered green over Yami's chest, before stabilizing with healing chakra as she performed a diagnostic jutsu. In the background, Kakashi and Zabuza were attacking each other with the same suiton jutsus, with Kakashi using his Sharigan's ability to read his opponent in order to mess with the Kiri rogue's head.

"Laceration to the hairline, a dislocated shoulder, five cracked ribs and a broken ankle." Sakura breathed deeply as she stated Yami's injuries. "I can heal the cut, but bones are out of my ability."

Sakura's hands hovered over the deep cut marring Yami's hairline and it slowly began to close until there was barely any evidence of there ever being a cut.

"Sasuke-kun, I need your help in popping Yami-sensei's shoulder back in place." Sakura voiced and the two worked in rotating the joints back. "Naruto, I need two sticks to splint Yami-sensei's ankle."

The blonde did not hesitate to rush into the folige. Sakura took a roll of medical tape from her hip pouch and used it to secure the sticks Naruto brought back, around Yami's left ankle.

"Do not think this is over with. We will kill the bridge builder."

At the unfamiliar voice, Team Seven looked over to see Kakashi standing between them and a stranger who had Zabuza's unconscious body slung over their shoulder. The stranger leaped out of sight before Kakashi could stop him. Tugging his hitai-ate over his Sharingan, Kakashi stumbled over to his team.

"Yami beat me to it." Kakashi mumbled and before the genin could question what the silver haired man meant, his visible eye rolled into the back of his skull and he joined Yami in blissful darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

"Ah, what do we do?" Naruto asked, his fingers tangling in his hair with a threat of pulling out the blonde stands.

Sakura hit the blonde on top of his head.

"Calm down , Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted right back at orange-clad boy. "Kakashi-sensei is only suffering from Chakra exhaustion." She said softly after finishing a diagnostic jutsu over their other sensei.

"My home is not far from here. They can rest there." Tazuna finally spoke up.

The bridge builder bent down and slung the unconscious silver haired man over his back before standing up straight. Naruto and Sasuke then moved to pick up Yami, each boy taking a side.

"Careful, Sasuke-kun." Sakura chided her crush without thinking about it when Sasuke accidentally bumped Yami's right arm.

It took the group thirty minutes to arrive at Tazuna's home. Sakura knocked on the front door, seeing as everyone else's hands were full of unconscious man. A young woman with long dark hair opened the door and gasped.

"Tou-san, you're back. What happened?" The woman asked, quickly moving aside for everyone to enter the house.

"Tsunami, can you get the guest room set up for these two? They protected me on the way here." Tazuna asked, referring to Yami and Kakashi.

She nodded and rushed up the stairs. With Sakura's help, Yami and Kakashi were placed on a couple of futons. Tsunami left the room and came back with a bowl of water and two clean wash clothes. Sakura thanked the woman and set about cleaning the blood off of Yami's face.

"His bandages are ruined." Sakura voiced to Sasuke and Naruto, them being the other two in the room with her and their senseis.

Tazuna and his daughter were downstairs, setting up for dinner.

"We should change them for Yami-sensei." Sakura stated, going to unwrap the blood soaked bandages.

Her fingers grazed the edge over Yami's nose when her wrist was caught in a tight grip, causing her to gasp.

"Ya-Yami-sensei, don't move your arm." Sakura hurriedly spoke, trying to carefully remove Yami's right hand which she would not put it pass it to being painful for the man.

Sasuke pressed down on Yami's left shoulder when he tried to sit up.

"Itoko, listen to Sakura. Stop moving." Sasuke huffed.

**_Sakura, Naruto, leave the room._** Yami signed using his left hand.

"Um…okay, but don't you dare try to get up." Sakura said sternly, her green eyes serious as she dragged Naruto out of the room behind her.

**_Help me sit up. _**Yami signed.

"You heard what—"

Sasuke was cut off by the look in his cousin's eyes.

**_My bandages need changed._** Yami argued back.

Huffing out a sigh, Sasuke carefully helped Yami sit up. He saw the pain in his cousin's charcoal eyes, but a sound never left him. Sasuke moved slowly while removing Yami's jonin vest and his hitai-ate. Untying Yami's sash, Sasuke set it aside along with the man's hanten. Sasuke stared at the bandages wrapped completely around Yami's torso up to the bridge of his nose. Before he could remove them, Yami signed to him.

**_Do not tell the others._**

Sasuke nodded and began to unwrap Yami's torso. His eyes grew wider with every inch of bandage removed. Sasuke took in the jagged light pink scar that went from Yami's right ribcage up to his left cheek bone. Purpling bruises covered Yami's skin, most noticeable to Sasuke were the ones over his cousin's cracked ribs. A glowing green hand caught Sasuke's attention and he hesitated to stop Yami from using anymore chakra. Yami pressed his healing chakra over his right shoulder, healing the torn muscles. He then set his hands to his sides and began to mend the cracked bones. Sasuke looked up to see the pain in his cousin's eyes begin to fade. His eyes then traced back over the scar which did nothing to hinder Yami's handsome features.

"I'm sort of disappointed that you don't have bucked teeth or huge pouty lips." Sasuke said without really thinking about it.

Yami's eyebrow drew up, his eyes meeting Sasuke's. The boy almost looked sheepish.

"When we went to celebrate becoming genin, the dobe and I were betting on what you and Kakashi-sensei looked like." Sasuke explained and watched as Yami's lips curved up into a smirk at the revelation.

**_Sorry to disappoint._** Yami teased, signing overly dramatic to get his joke across.

Sasuke's smirk was the perfect image of Yami's. The younger Uchiha took some clean white bandages out of the bag Sakura had left in the room and began to rewrap Yami's torso. Yami took over when Sasuke had trouble getting the bandages to cooperate around his shoulder blades. Finished securing the bandage over the bridge of his nose, Yami motioned for Sasuke to get Sakura. The pinkette entered the room, automatically about to open her mouth with a retort at seeing Yami sitting up.

"He healed his ribs and shoulder." Sasuke told her before she could speak.

"Are you going to heal your ankle too, Yami-sensei?" Sakura asked, kneeling down opposite of her crush.

**_No. Not enough chakra to fuse the bones back. You will have to do it._**

Sakura's hands raised in front of her while shaking her head 'no'.

"B-but I can't! I haven't learned how to heal bones yet." Sakura argued.

**_You can learn now._** Yami signed, grabbing her hand in his larger one.

With his other hand, he signed to her.

_**Close your eyes and focus like you would during a diagnostic jutsu. Picture the breaks mending back together. I know you memorized the human skeletal system. You can do this.**_

Sakura's face flushed scarlet from Yami's words. Her green orbs meet Yami's charcoal ones and saw the complete trust in her. Not able to say no after that, the pinkette moved to kneel beside Yami's broken ankle and began to do what she was told. Thirty minutes later, Sakura had sweat on her brow and she was breathing heavily, but she had managed to heal the bone almost completely. She bit her bottom lip.

"I tried…my best…but there is still…a small…crack." Sakura said while trying to gain her breath back.

Yami's left hand landed gently on top of her pink head and he ran his fingers through her matted locks while giving her a closed eyed smile.

**_You did better than I did on my first try. I'm proud._** Yami signed, still smiling.

Sasuke looked between his female teammate and his cousin. His gaze locked onto the pinkette and actually looked at her for the first time since he met her. She might not be just a fan girl after all. Maybe she was worth a second look. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind for later, Sasuke left the room to challenge his blonde rival to a spar.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

The hairline fracture to his ankle kept Yami from leaving his futon when dinner was ready. So after serving everyone at the dining room table, Tsunami brought up a tray of food for both Yami and a still unconscious Kakashi just in case he awoke and wanted something to eat. Yami ate slowly, his bandages unraveled from covering his face since he did not have the chakra to waste on the seal he uses to allow food to phase through his bandages. If anyone decided to come upstairs, he would hear them before they reached the top of the staircase, so he did not worry about anyone catching him with his face revealed. Even if he did show Sasuke, he did no plan on showing his cousin his scar any more in the near future.

A groan of pain sounded beside him and Yami paused with his chopsticks clamped between his lips. Out of the corner of his left eye, he watched as Kakashi struggled into consciousness. Carefully moving his injured ankle, Yami shifted to where his back was facing the other jonin so that he could continue to eat his rice. The sudden breath hitching gasp of pain had Yami glance at the silver haired jonin with his shoulder blocking his lower face from view. Kakashi had rolled onto his right side and was leaning heavily on his left arm in case he face planted on the floor.

Setting his bowl of rice back down on the tray, Yami made quick work of wrapping his face back up with his bandages before shuffling over to Kakashi's side. Yami caught the reflexive punch that Kakashi swung at him, keeping hold of the appendage in one hand while using his other to push Kakashi back down. He waved a hand in front of the silver haired man's single black eye to get his focus.

**_Easy. How do you feel?_** Yami signed once he had the jonin's attention.

Another groan of pain answered his question. Keeping one hand pressed against Kakashi's chest to make sure he did not try to sit back up, Yami slid the silver haired man's hitai-ate off and set it aside. He then took a clean cloth from the fresh bowl of water Sakura left for him and wet the cloth. Folding the cloth into a rectangle, he placed the damp cloth over Kakashi's forehead.

**_You have a bad case of chakra exhaustion and have a fever because of it. Try not to move so much._** Yami signed, about to use healing chakra to ease Kakashi's discomfort.

Kakashi's fingers wrapped around Yami's wrist and he shook his head.

"You can't. I heard….I heard Sakura speak about….about your ankle. If you…couldn't heal it you…yourself, then you are low…on chakra." Kakashi said breathlessly, his face flushed with fever and the pounding little man inside his skull.

Yami's brows furrowed, but knew that Kakashi spoke the truth.

**_Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, brought you up some miso soup. Do you think you could eat it?_** Yami asked, knowing the food would help replenish some of the man's chakra.

Kakashi went to nod, but winced when the slight movement made his headache worse. Yami brought the tray of food closer to Kakashi's futon before he moved to kneel behind the jonin's head. Cupping the back of Kakashi's shoulders, Yami slowly lifted the man up enough in order to position his lap underneath Kakashi's head. This allowed an easier way for Kakashi to eat the soup without sitting up completely.

Yami picked up the bowl of miso and pressed it into Kakashi's shaking hands. He kept his eyes on Kakashi's chest as he lowered the silver haired man's mask, being respectful of Kakashi's wishes to keep his face a secret. When Kakashi almost lost his grip on the bowl, the liquid sloshing dangerously near the rim, Yami cupped his hands over the jonin's. With unspoken gratitude, Kakashi took small sips of the lukewarm liquid.

**~oOo~**

"Why do you try so hard? You're all going to die if you go up against Gato." Inari, Tsunami's son, spoke up at the dinner table while glaring at the genin, the blonde in particular.

"Shut up. We're nothing like you. We can take care of ourselves." Naruto replied, his blue orbs glaring right back at the younger boy.

Said boy's bottom lip quivered, his eyes watering as he jumped up from his seat.

"You don't know what it's like to suffer like us! You're always laughing and having fun! You don't know how it feels!" Inari shouted.

Naruto's fist slammed on the table, rattling the dishes.

"Naruto—"

Sasuke's hand on Sakura's shoulder had the pinkette pause.

"I don't know what it's like to be hated and bullied? Is that it?" Naruto questioned angrily. "You need to stop being a crybaby and do something. I am nothing like you. I will become Hokage someday and I will be damned if you think you are the only one experiencing pain. You have a mother. You have a roof over your head and food in your belly. So don't you dare! Don't you dare say that I don't know what it's like to suffer!" The blonde shouted right back before leaving the house in a rush.

Sakura and Sasuke stood up and bowed their apologies, both exchanging confused looks about Naruto's choice of words during his outburst. Knowing what his cousin would say in the matter, Sasuke excused himself and Sakura from the table and proceeded to chase after their upset teammate.

**~oOo~**

The two young genin found their third teammate in a clearing not far from Tazuna's house. Naruto was sitting on the ground with his back pressed up against a tree trunk and his face buried in his drawn up knees. The blonde's knuckles were white from the grip he had on his pants legs.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out to the blonde hesitantly, not wanting to startle or upset the boy further.

"What's wrong, Dobe? Why did you react so strongly to that kid's words?" Sasuke asked, honestly curious and not at all teasing.

Naruto did not bother to acknowledge the other two's presence and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at being ignored.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi, I'm talking to you." Sasuke growled, crouching down in front of the blonde.

Naruto's head shot up and he glared at his teammate with the same sharp blue eyes that were aimed at Inari a few moments earlier.

"Leave me alone, Teme! I don't feel up to fighting with you." Naruto started out shouting, but it drew off at a whisper as he went to bury his face again.

"What you said back there, it was about how the villagers and some of the ninja treat you, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked, face serious.

He and Sakura caught how Naruto's body tensed at that statement. Sasuke sighed and sat down completely with Sakura sitting beside him.

"Before the genin exam, when Itoko had you come to our house to train…he told me about how some of the teachers in the Academy had been teaching you wrong on purpose. I didn't understand it until Mizuki-sensei tried to sabotage your exam." Sasuke spoke quietly, his dark gaze avoiding Sakura's wide green eyes and Naruto's water blue ones. "I don't know why you are treated the way you are, because I cannot think of anything that you could have done to deserve it…whatever it is, I don't give a shit." Sasuke voiced, ignoring Sakura's shocked gasp. "You're our teammate, Naruto, and like Yami-Itoko said, I'll keep my eyes open so you won't be treated less than fair when—Ack!"

Naruto leaped at Sasuke, crushing the ravenette in a tight hug while he tried to rein in his tears.

"He-hey! Don't hog Sasuke-kun all to yourself, Naruto-baka!" Sakura said and jumped into the fray, hugging both of the boys.

She did not quite understand what was going on with Naruto and what Sasuke meant by the villagers, but she would keep an eye out as well. She blushed, smiling largely as she took advantage of hugging her crush and being close enough to rest her cheek on his shoulder…even if her other cheek was squished against the blonde's.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Halfway through helping Kakashi eat; both jonin heard Naruto's shout and his loud exit out of the house by the slamming of the front door. Kakashi sighed, but Yami waited until he heard two sets of footsteps leave after the blonde.

"They went after him." Kakashi voiced quietly, his eyes squeezing shut at the pride swelling in his chest.

He felt Yami nod in agreement. The brush of the bowl against his mouth had Kakashi part his lips without thinking. Through the pride he felt for his three genin, Kakashi felt his trust in Yami and knew that he owed the Sandaime for forcing him into retirement from ANBU and becoming a genin sensei. Because of his leader's actions, he was able to gain a family. Something Kakashi did not think he would ever have again since his father's death.

**~oOo~**

The next morning, Yami had recovered enough chakra to heal the hairline fracture of his left ankle that Sakura was not able to finish. Standing up, Yami tested his weight on his newly healed ankle and approved.

"She's going to be one hell of a medic nin if she keeps at the speed she's going." Kakashi spoke softly from where he lay on his appointed futon.

Yami nodded his agreement, his eyes showing his smile. A snore had Yami and Kakashi look to the other side of the room. The three genin were sound asleep, but not one seemed to have been able to stay still during the night. Naruto had one leg thrown over Sasuke's stomach while the blonde's head was tilted against the back of Sakura's knee. Sakura was on her stomach, smiling in her sleep, her face snuggled against the ravenette's hand. Sasuke twitched in his sleep, as if knowing that his personal space was being invaded, but he did not wake up.

**_It seems as though they have finally formed a bond between teammates._** Yami signed to Kakashi, who chuckled then winced. **_Headache?_**

"Yeah, although it is more of an eyeache. I get them every time I over use the Sharingan." Kakashi stated.

Yami kneeled down beside Kakashi. This time when he brought a green chakra coated hand up to Kakashi's brow, the silver haired jonin did not stop him. Kakashi's single eye closed, feeling the gentle warmth of Yami's healing touch. He could feel his headache wane until it was completely gone. At the feeling of his chakra reserves filling up, Kakashi's eye snapped open to see Yami's brows furrowed in concentration.

"Yami." Kakashi said in a warning tone.

It was only just yesterday that Yami was low on chakra himself. Transferring chakra was a complex and delicate process. Yami stopped a second later.

**_I only gave you enough to get you out of bed without straining your muscles. Besides, you've seen the gist of my medical knowledge. Soon, Sakura will have to learn at the hospital._** Yami signed.

Kakashi eyed Yami for any signs of physical exertion. Only when he saw none did he let it go.

**~oOo~**

It was a few hours past sunrise when the three genin finally roused from their slumber to see their jonin senseis smirking down at them. Sasuke jerked into a sitting position while Sakura cupped her flushed face. Naruto leaped to his feet and shouted while pointing at Sasuke.

"It's not what it—Teme did it!"

Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms with a glare.

"Whatever, Dobe. You're the one who moves around at night." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura looked between the blonde and her crush. She tilted her head up and smiled at Kakashi and Yami.

"How are you two feeling?" She asked, her cheeks still dusted pink that matched her hair.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"There is nothing we can teach you with the limited time we have until Zabuza and his assistant make their appearance. You three can, however, work on your jutsus. Don't think that I forgot how you three performed them well enough in battle and that was a good combination technique you two did, Sasuke, Naruto, but with enough practice, you three will be able to speed up the seal completion." Kakashi told the three genin who listened intently.

**_And with practice, those seals can be lessened to a single seal to perform jutsu._** Yami signed, giving a nod at the looks of disbelief and amazement.

"That's true. An example would be that Jonin and some of the higher level Chunin do not use hand seals during kawarimi (substitution) or shunshin." Kakashi explained, the group of five making their way downstairs for breakfast.

"Aa, it's good to see you up. I'm Tsunami. Thank you for bringing my father back home safe." Tsunami greeted and introduced herself when she spotted an up and about Kakashi.

Breakfast went by with only a minimum of altercations between the genin of Team Seven and Tsunami's son, Inari. While Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke left the house to train, Kakashi stayed behind to talk with Inari and Yami escorted Tazuna to the bridge as his guard.

**~oOo~**

It was four days later when Kakashi, Yami and Sakura walked with Tazuna to the unfinished bridge. Naruto and Sasuke, having exhausted themselves by doing an all out spar, were resting it up back at the house with Tsunami and Inari. Just before reaching the bridge, Yami sensed the lack of movement and tensed. It was through the light mist that they saw the motionless workers on site.

"Sakura, prepare yourself to defend Tazuna." Kakashi ordered, pushing his hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan.

Yami's own Sharigan appeared as he unsealed Kumo no Kosho from its assigned seal on Yami's left forearm. Sakura immediately put Tazuna and herself under her Meisaigakure jutsu (hiding with camouflage), bracing herself with a kunai tight in her grasp. A deep chuckle echoed through the thickening mist and Yami flickered out of sight. Sparks flew as Kumo no Kosho's blade locked up against Kubikiribocho, blocking the massive broadsword from cutting into Kakashi's back.

"I'm surprised that you are in enough shape to be moving as fast as you are. That female genin of yours, she wouldn't happen to be a medic nin, would she?" Zabuza asked, smirking.

The Kiri rogue leaped to the side, avoiding Kakashi's slash with a kunai, but was not able to dodge the silver haired jonin's surprise kick from the other side. Yami went to cut down the stunned man, but the buildup of chakra aiming towards Sakura had Yami alter his course. The ravenette landed in front of where a hidden Sakura and Tazuna were. Within seconds, Kumo no Kosho was seal away and Yami was flashing through hand seals.

'Katon: Doragon no Hinoiki (Fire Style: Dragon's Fire Breath)!'

A powerful blast of flames consumed the Hyoton jutsu that would have killed Sakura and Tazuna. The Hyoton user shunshin out of the flame's path only to be intercepted by the surprise attack of Team Seven's male genin.

"Go back-up Kakashi-sensei. The dobe and I will handle this one." Sasuke told Yami, not taking his eyes off of his and Naruto's opponent.

Leaving it to his young cousin and the blonde knucklehead, Yami went to help Kakashi take down Zabuza.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Taking the spot on Kakashi's right, Yami went through a series of hand seals, catching his partner's eye. They needed only a moment of chance and Yami was about to give Kakashi's his to strike. Jumping back a few steps to gain some ground for his own jutsu, Kakashi began to focus chakra for a ration jutsu. Seeing what was about to happen, Zabuza charged at Yami who was closest to him, Kubikiribocho raised high and ready for blood.

'Kokuangyo no jutsu (Bringer of Darkness technique)!' Yami completed the Genjutsu before Zabuza could bring his broadsword down.

Darkness swallowed Zabuza, causing his swings to become wild and despite. A heavy pressure of murderous killing intent hit everyone on the bridge, but Yami and Kakashi stayed concentrated on their opponent, forcing back the want of looking over at the others. The high pitched sound of chirping birds filled the air before Kakashi sped past Yami, his right hand lit up with lightning.

"Chidori (thousand chirping birds)!" Kakashi shouted, bringing his right arm level with Zabuza's chest while dunking another wild swing of Kubikiribocho.

Blood splattered Kakashi's face and the ground as his chidori pierced through flesh. Blocking out the surprising sight of Kakashi's jutsu taking the life of Zabuza's apprentice, Yami shunshin behind the still blinded Zabuza. Kumo no Kosho poofed into existence and slashed deeply across Zabuza's back, severing his spine and causing him to drop to the ground gasping. With grim eyes, Kakashi placed Haku down and removed his blooded hand from the boy's chest.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's scream had Kakashi and Yami look over quickly. Seeing his cousin motionlessly with a silently crying Naruto standing nearby had Yami's heart clench tightly in his chest. Sasuke looked like a human pin cushion with all of the senbon sticking out of his body. When Yami made it to his fallen cousin's side, he carefully avoided the senbon while pressing his ear against the boy's chest.

"The damn Teme took a hit that was meant for me." Naruto cried, fists clinched and jaw tight with his head down and eyes squeezed shut.

Yami closed his eyes to shut out the other noises around him, trying to concentrate. At the barely audible beat of Sasuke's heart, Yami's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He grabbed Sakura's arm with one hand.

**_He is alive, but barely. Start healing him while I remove the senbon._** Yami signed and started to slowly remove the senbon.

Sakura's shaking hands lit up with green chakra and she began to heal the holes left in her crush from the ninja weapons. Naruto was still sniffling, having not seen Yami signing to Sakura. Kakashi knelt down by the blonde and cupped a hand on the boy's shoulder, getting his watery blues to open and look at him. Kakashi gave a closed eyed smile and pointed at the trio.

"Sasuke will be fine. The senbon missed his vital areas." Kakashi stated and had to balance himself from the armful of orange clad blonde.

A groan sounded from Sasuke and Sakura's chakra faultered, her emerald orbs moist as Sasuke blinked his eyes open when Yami removed the last of the senbon which happened to be in the young Uchiha's throat.

"Sasu…ke-kun, you're alive." Sakura cried, trying to hold herself together.

"Ow." Sasuke voiced quietly and with it being so out of character for the young ravenette to voice his pain in such a simple word caused the others to relax all the more.

**_Naruto, help your teammate up._** Yami signed, getting to his feet.

Naruto did not hesitate to grab Sasuke under his arms to help him stand up. Sakura took Sasuke's other side, the blonde and pinkette using their arms around the ravenette's waist to stabilize him. Sasuke looked up, meeting his cousin's dark eyes.

"I unlocked my Sharingan." Sasuke told him and watched as Yami's eyes widened before Yami's arms were wrapped around the boy.

'He really came close to dying.' Yami thought, his face buried in the curve of his cousin's shoulder.

His fingers had a tight grip on the back of Sasuke's shirt, keeping the boy close, before Yami let go and stood up. Naruto and Sakura fixed their grip on Sasuke, having lost it when Yami held him. Without a word, Yami began to walk back to Tazuna's home with the others following behind him. Kakashi stared at the back of Yami's head, keeping pace with the client. Even with not being an Uchiha himself, Kakashi knew the cost of gaining the clan's doujutsu. His single charcoal eye spared a glance at the youngest ravenette, his shoulders tense. If Sasuke had died today, Kakashi came to the conclusion that he would not know exactly what Yami would have done.

'Would you have left the village?' Kakashi thought, his eye shifting back to Yami. 'Or would you have—'

Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts when clapping erupted from behind them, coming from the part of the unfinished bridge. Everyone turned to acknowledge the new presence, seeing Gato surrounded by fifty or so armed men.

"I commend you for taking out Zabuza and his pest, but now that you are all weakened, I think it is time to die." Gato voiced, his face twisted with a wide grin.

Yami calmly walked to the front of the group to stand beside Kakashi. Looking over, Kakashi's single eye widened at the sight of Yami's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan peering through narrowed eyes. Just as quickly as Kakashi saw the evolved doujutsu, did Gato's body tense up and silenced. A second went by before suddenly Gato's scream pierced the area, the man grabbing at his chest with pain. Gato crumpled to the ground in the middle of his men while Yami's eyes went back to their original charcoal color. When the older Uchiha shifted into a fighting stance, Gato's men exchanged looks of fear before abandoning their dead boss.

With what looked to be a silent 'hmph' from Yami, the ravenette straightened up and went back to walking towards Tazuna's house. It took a moment for the others to gather themselves after that show and scrambled to catch up to the other jonin.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing_**

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

The mission to Wave Country went three weeks over the appointed time frame and Team Seven ended up spending a month helping Tazuna finish the bridge. The five stood with their supplies, saying good-bye to the villagers from the newly named Great Naruto Bridge. Apparently, Naruto had caused a change in Tsunami's son as the boy had to be pried away from Naruto.

"Drop by anytime. You five are always welcomed here." Tazuna called out as Team Seven made their way back to Konoha.

Without having to walk at a civilian pace, the ninja leaped into the trees and sped back to Konoha. They made it to the village by nightfall.

"I'll report to Hokage-sama tomorrow morning, so everyone is free to go home tonight. No missions tomorrow." Kakashi told his genin.

**_Sasuke, Naruto, make sure Sakura makes it to her house. She looks asleep on her feet. I'll report with Kakashi._** Yami signed, motioning to a yawning Sakura before leaving with the silver haired jonin.

It took thirty minutes to retell the mission from start to finish, the two jonin silently agreeing to keep the part where Yami had basically tortured a civilian to death even if the man deserved it.

"It is great to see Team Seven well and back home. Before you both leave, I want to bring up something. The Chunin Exams are coming up soon, well within the week. Will the genin of Team Seven be nominated?" Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, asked the two sensei.

**_We have agreed to nominate Team Seven for the Chunin Exams. We believe that they are ready and can learn a great deal performing this upcoming exam._** Yami signed to Hiruzen.

The Hokage exhaled a stream of smoke from his pipe, nodding with a small smile.

"If your genin shall pass the second test, do you know which one you will teach for the Finals?" Hiruzen asked them.

"Actually, we have decided to train all three of them to an extent shall they all pass. I will teach Sakura donton jutsus while Yami teaches her Genjutsus. She will also be recommended to volunteer at the hospital to further her Medical Ninjutsu knowledge." Kakashi spoke up.

**_I will help Sasuke train using his Sharingan and Kakashi and I will be teaching him more jutsu along with increasing his speed. Naruto, we've come to learn has an infinity for wind and will be teaching him what jutsu we know along with helping him increase his strategic abilities and better chakra control. _**Yami signed quickly and proficiently.

Hiruzen nodded, agreeing to this course of training.

"And if they do not make it to the finals?" Hiruzen questioned.

Yami smirked while Kakashi smiled closed-eyed.

"Those who do not pass will still be taught so they do not fall behind." Kakashi explained, tucking his hands into his pants pockets while Yami agreed.

"Very well. Team Seven shall be listed in the upcoming Chunin Exams. They have three days to prepare." Hiruzen stated, dismissing Yami and Kakashi.

**~oOo~**

Waking up at five in the morning, Yami dressed in black shinobi pants with his ankles wrapped, a black hanten with the Uchiha crest on the back and tied closed with an indigo sash. He finished wrapping his forearms down to his knuckles as he walked out of his room and down the hallway to Sasuke's. Taking a dull metal clip from the pocket of his pants, Yami clipped his middle bang to the right. He then shook his young cousin awake.

"Yami-Itoko…"Sasuke said, voice heavy with sleep.

**_Get dressed and go to the red bridge in training ground seven._** Yami signed and left his cousin to wake up completely.

Leaving the house, Yami made his way to Naruto's apartment to wake the blonde up. Bypassing the front door, Yami entered through the blonde's bedroom window and had to smirk at the sprawled out boy who was snoring loudly with a train of drool at the side of his mouth. Keeping his eyes off of the mess littering the room, Yami took a pair of clean orange pants and a black shirt from Naruto's dresser and tossed them onto the bed before shaking the blonde awake.

"Ugh, sensei, it's too early. Five more minutes." Naruto grumbled, turning over onto his side.

Yami tapped his chin, before he grabbed Naruto by his ankles and lifted him up in the air.

"Wah! Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" Naruto shouted, indeed wide awake now.

With a silent chuckle, Yami set Naruto down.

**_Meet up at the red bridge in training ground seven when you get dressed._** Yami signed the same message to the blonde before leaving to pay the sole female genin of Team Seven a wakeup call.

Reaching the Haruno house, Yami's brow rose in surprise at the sound of someone bustling around inside. He knocked his knuckles against the front door, deciding to show some respect instead of waking Sakura like he did Naruto. The front door opened up to reveal pinkette already dressed for the day.

"Yami-sensei? What are you doing up so early?" Sakura asked, moving out of the way for him to walk inside.

**_I was about to ask you the same thing._** Yami stated, following the pinkette to the kitchen where a steaming mug of tea was sitting on the table.

"Um…I couldn't sleep very well, so I decided to make some tea. Would you like a glass?" Sakura asked quietly, not wanting to wake her parents.

Yami shook his head.

**_Are you having nightmares?_** Yami asked, his eyes showing his concern for the girl.

Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"No, it's not that. It's just that…during the Wave mission when you and Kakashi-sensei were first fighting Zabuza, I was so scared. But, even though I was scared, I heard Zabuza speak about your old team and I…I can't stop thinking about what he said." Sakura said, her green eyes looking at the tea inside her mug.

Yami ran his tongue over his teeth, before reaching across the table to pat Sakura's head.

**_Don't stress about that. Only one of us should have to and it most certainly is not you._** Yami signed, trying to ease the pinkette.

She nodded, even though Yami saw the reluctance of letting the subject go.

"So, why are you here so early, Sensei?" Sakura asked, changing the topic.

**_I am rounding up Team Seven to meet at the red bridge in our appointed training grounds. Naruto and Sasuke should be there already. I just have to find Kakashi. We have something important to tell the three of you and we'll be busy getting you ready for it. But first, come here._** Yami signed to Sakura.

Setting her cup aside, Sakura got up and went around the table to stand beside Yami. He motioned for the girl to turn around and she faced her back to the ravenette. When Yami began to gather the girl's pink locks, Sakura gapped.

"You're not about to cut my hair, are you?" Sakura asked, shocked green eyes trying to look over her shoulder.

Yami's grip prevented her from doing so.

**_I am about to braid your hair. Having long hair while being inexperience can be a liability to your safety and your teammates. You should keep it braided and out of the way or have it cut._** Yami signed, his left hand in front of Sakura for her to see.

She nodded and Yami made quick work of pulling Sakura's hair into a French braid. He used some of the bandages on his forearm to tie off the end of Sakura's braid. Fixing her hitai-ate back in place, Yami patted her head. Sakura reached back to feel the braid and smiled up at Yami.

"Thanks, Yami-sensei. It actually feels a lot better this way." Sakura voiced and went to put her mug in the sink.

They went their separate ways once outside, Sakura going to meet up with the boys while Yami went looking for Kakashi.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

When Yami arrived at Kakashi's apartment and felt the lack of a chakra signature inside, he closed his eyes to focus on spreading out his sensory field. He felt the familiar crackling of the silver haired man's chakra already near training ground seven and knew where to find him. Yami shunshin to the Memorial Stone and saw Kakashi standing in front of it, his hands tucked into his pockets. Yami waited until Kakashi noticed his presence an hour later.

"Yami…ohayo (good morning)." Kakashi greeted, his eye curving into a smile.

**_Ohayo_**. Yami signed back the greeting.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi spoke.

"Do you have a moment?"

Yami's brow rose. Why did he get the feeling he was about to have a sense of déjà vu? He nodded, unsure of what the jonin was about to say.

"Something Zabuza said during the mission has been bothering me." Kakashi voiced he thoughts.

Yami's shoulders slumped. There it is. That déjà vu feeling. It appeared that Kakashi would not be thrown off like Sakura had been, so his dark gaze locked onto the Memorial Stone. Yami noticed that his name was no longer on the stone, but the names of his teammates were. Kakashi watched Yami's eyes dull with grief.

"Nevermi—"

**_W_**_**e were attacked by Orochimaru, because he wanted my eyes.**_ Yami signed, cutting Kakashi's words off.

Kakashi's jaw went slack, eyes wide.

**_My team was in pursuit of a rumor that Orochimaru was in the area near the border of Hi no Kuni. We were assigned the S-rank mission in order to validate the rumor and to find out what he was up to. It was a trap he had set and I lead my team right into it. _** Yami closed his eyes, fighting back the wave of guilt that threatened to swallow him up. **_Tsunade-sama happened to be traveling in the area with her apprentice and came across the fight just as Orochimaru was about to tear my eyes out of my head. She managed to heal me and left me with an old couple she trusted, keeping my survival a secret to allow Orochimaru to think that he lost his chance at getting my doujutsu._**

Yami took in a deep, shuddering breath. Raising his left hand to cover half of his face, Yami opened his eyes. Wavering charcoal met heated charcoal.

"Your teammates' deaths are not on you. Orochimaru is an S-rank threat with a 'flee on sight' order. He is one of the Sannin for a reason. Stop blaming yourself, Yami." Kakashi spoke, his voice thick with emotion.

**_I will, when you stop blaming yourself for Rin and Obito's death._** Yami signed, getting control over his guilt and pushing it back into the depths in which it rose. **_It's only a matter of time until Orochimaru knows I survived, if he does not know already. My money is that he already knows and is planning something._**

Kakashi crossed the short distance between them and took hold of Yami's upper arms.

"He won't get your eyes, Yami." Kakashi spoke fiercely.

'It's not my eyes I'm worried about.' Yami thought, but swore that the Hebi-bastard would not be getting anywhere near his young cousin.

**~oOo~**

"Ohayo, my cute little genin!" Kakashi greeted, smiling at the three mulling about on the bridge.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, pointing accusingly at Yami and Kakashi.

Yami held up his hands, palms up while smiling at the three glaring genin.

"Sorry, we were on our way here when we got side tracked by the new _Icha Icha_ film." Kakashi lied thoroughly.

Naruto went to retort, but paused. The three knew how obsessed their silver haired sensei was with _Icha Icha_, but was Yami? They looked at their ravenette sensei who did not give anything away. Three sighs sounded simultaneously.

"Okay, so we wanted you three here, because we have decided to nominate Team Seven for the up-coming Chunin Exam which is three days from now." Kakashi said. "Know that Yami and I are proud of the progress you three have made and we believe that you are ready."

Taking three forms from the inside of his hanten, Yami held them out to the three genin.

"Make sure to fill those out and report to the Academy at ten o'clock in room 301 if you choose to partake in the Exams." Kakashi told them.

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned the two jonin.

Kakashi smiled down at the pinkette.

"We would not have nominated the team, if we did not believe that every one of you were ready." Kakashi said to her, calming her doubt. "Now that that is out of the way, ja ne (bye)."

Kakashi shunshin away with Yami. The two landed out of sight in order to watch the three genin.

"Oi! Did they wake us up and make us wait only to tell us that?!" Naruto asked loudly.

Sasuke fumed, but looked over the form.

"I'm going to be in the Chunin Exams. I have to prove to myself that I can do this." Sasuke spoke out loud, getting Sakura and Naruto's attention.

Naruto grinned, before plopping down and taking a pen out of his hip pouch.

"Alright then I'll join too. Besides, I can't have you having all the fun, Teme." Naruto voiced, filling in his information.

Sakura watched as Naruto handed his pen to Sasuke when he was finished. She wanted to join too, because of her crush, but she wasn't sure if she, herself, was ready for the challenge. She had heard about how hard the Chunin Exams were and the risks of taking it. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura missed Sasuke holding out the pen for her.

"Sakura." Sasuke called to her, getting her attention.

"Huh?" Sakura asked dumbly, not really taking in the fact that Sasuke was talking to her.

"I don't want you to decide to take the Exams just because I am doing it. Give it some serious thought okay? The Dobe and I know your capabilities and we think you will do fine, but the decision lies with you and you alone." Sasuke told her seriously.

Sakura's face went the brightest shade of red Yami had ever seen on a person. He clamped his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, his chest pressing up against the other's back as he leaned in for a closer look.

**_She's finally doing something for herself and not because Sasuke is doing it._** Yami signed to Kakashi, not taking his eyes off of the pinkette who was now filling out her information.

Kakashi was too busy fighting back his own flush and the unexpected rush of feelings for Yami, thus missing what the ravenette had signed.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

On the day of the Chunin Exam, Sasuke woke up to breakfast set out on the table, but Yami was nowhere in sight. After looking through the house, Sasuke came to the conclusion that he was alone. Eating quickly, Sasuke made sure that he had everything ready before leaving the house to meet up with Naruto and Sakura outside the Academy gate. He was the first to arrive out of his team.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked over at his name being called and spotted Sakura jogging over. Her hair was once again in a French braid; a look Sasuke thought looked nice on the girl, but stayed silent about it. Everything else with her attire was the same. He nodded to her as she stopped in front of him. Heavy footsteps had both of them look in the other direction in time to see Naruto come to a sliding stop.

"Sakura-chan, Teme, are you ready?" Naruto asked, grinning widely at them.

Sakura smiled and nodded and Sasuke smirked before turning to lead Team Seven into the Academy. They had a good twenty minutes to make it to the room where the other genin would be gathering, so they did not rush. Two floors up, they heard a commotion and stopped to see two boys standing in front of a door listed as 301, keeping a group of genin from going inside. One genin, a boy dressed in a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers, was on the ground nursing a bruising cheek.

"Why is everyone standing around? Didn't they notice that they only walked up two flights of stairs?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

Normally he would have said something, but thinking about it, Sasuke motioned for Naruto and Sakura to stay quiet and to go around to the third staircase.

"Where are you three going?" One of the two boys guarding the door asked; his tone a bit snide.

It had the group of genin looking over at Team Seven with confused expressions. Seeing no way out of it, Sasuke spoke.

"Obviously we are going up to the third floor. Those who cannot even count correctly should not bother with becoming Chunin."

"Hm, so you think your team is going to pass?" The other boy asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked, Sakura smiled, and Naruto grinned in response.

"Well how about—this!" The second boy shouted, moving to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke twisted around, putting more force behind his own kick to block. A pair of hands clamped down on both boys' ankles and Sasuke blinked down at the green spandex wearing genin who had moved too quickly to see.

"I knew you were faking it." Sasuke said, eyeing the one who had stopped his kick.

"Lee! Didn't you say that we should hide our abilities?" A male voice spoke up.

"Damnit, Teme, stop showing off." Naruto told his male teammate.

"I know, but…" Lee stood up scratching the back of his head and peered through his lashes at Sakura.

She gave a startled noise when Lee grabbed her hands in a flash and stared at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee. Will you please be my girlfriend? I vow to protect you with my life." Lee introduced himself with a face splitting grin that seemed to glow blindingly.

"Hey now, you wait just a minute!" Naruto shouted and went to break Lee's hold.

Sasuke beat the blonde to it, yanking Sakura into him while simultaneously smacking the offending hands away.

"Back off." Sasuke voiced, glaring at the other genin.

Sakura's face flushed as she tilted her head in order to look at Sasuke. He was glaring at Lee, still having a hold on the back of her red qipao dress. Defeat hit Naruto, seeing Sasuke's reaction. Not liking that he lost his chance with Sakura, in a rare time of understanding, Naruto put his feelings aside.

"Oh, I did not know you were her boyfriend." Lee spoke up, saddened by the loss of having Sakura as his girlfriend.

Sasuke fought back the blush that wanted to appear on his face.

"She's not, but that doesn't mean I'll let some weirdo have her." Sasuke spoke in defense.

Despite his words, Sakura took the time to enjoy being so close to her crush.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, walking away with Sakura still in his hold and Naruto right behind them.

**~oOo~**

Yami and Kakashi stood outside room 301, both reading their chosen literature.

"Teme, what was that back there?"

Yami glanced over the top of his book when he heard Naruto's hissed question. Sakura was blushing scarlet and Sasuke's face was masked well, but Yami still spotted the signs of a blush on his cheeks. Naruto was frowning at his raven haired teammate.

"Nothing, Dobe. Just drop it already." Sasuke hissed back.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Kakashi asked, amusement flashing in his single eye.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, but the corner of her lips were curving upwards. Her green eyes met Yami's curious stare and she brought her fingers up in a peace sign. A silent snort of laughter left Yami's shoulders shaking and the genin left the jonin out in the hallway.

"Did she just…? Was that because of…?" Kakashi did not know how to word his questions, looking to Yami for his reaction.

**_Sasuke must to have done something for Sakura to have that much hope bloom suddenly._** Yami signed, smiling at his silver haired partner.

Kakashi sighed before he gave a soft chuckle.

"They'll be waiting for a bit before the first exam begins. Did you eat breakfast?" Kakashi asked putting his book away.

Yami shook his head no as the two began to leave the school.

"KA-KA-SHI, MY RIVAL! DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Yami watched as Kakashi's single eye twitched before the silver haired man moved closer to Yami and out of the way of a large green blur that tried to kick him. The green figure slid to a stop ahead of them and turned around with a grin and a thumbs up.

"YOU ARE AHEAD IN OUR CHALLENGES BY FIVE POINTS, KA-KA-SHI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL OF—"

"Sorry, Gai, but Yami and I are busy." Kakashi cut the jonin off, taking Yami's hand and tugging him in the direction of the exit as quickly as he could.

"Ooh? IS MY RIVAL GOING ON A DATE?!" Gai shouted gleefully.

Kakashi tensed, his fingers tightening around Yami's hand.

'What?' Yami thought; sweat dropping at the man's loud words.

"What is the challenge?" Kakashi asked reluctantly, not wanting to draw attention.

Yami noticed that Kakashi denied nothing and his brows disappeared into his hairline at that. Gai beamed.

"YOSH! IT IS YOUR CHOICE THIS TIME!" Gai stated, preparing himself for Kakashi's challenge.

Kakashi held out his free hand, forming a fist. Getting where the silver haired rival of his was going, Gai mimicked his actions.

"Jan! Ken! Pon!" Kakashi and Gai called out at the same time.

Kakashi's fist formed a pair of scissors while Gai's hand went flat.

"GAH! AS EXPECTED OF MY RIVAL!" Gai cried river tears at his loss.

Kakashi took that moment to disappear with Yami out of the Academy exit.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing_**

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Inside room 301, Team Seven was hit with the glares of other genin along with small amounts of KI in an effort to intimidate them. Having experienced KI on levels well beyond what was in the room, Team Seven shrugged it off before being spotted by other members of the rookie nine.

"It looks like we're all together again." Kiba spoke up, grinning with his ninken partner, Akamaru, on his head under his hood.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he walked over to join Team Eight and Team Seven, his shoulders slouched and his hands shoved into his pants pockets.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you!" Ino squealed, jumping Sasuke from behind and wrapping her arms around the ravenette's neck.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde on his back while Sakura glared.

"Hands off, Ino-pig." Sakura snapped, keeping her tone down while yanking her once-friend off of her crush.

"Oh, it's you, Forehead. I thought you would have given up by now." Ino voiced, smirking at the pinkette.

"Hn, she's stronger than you think. So stop being annoying." Sasuke said, defending his teammate.

Whatever conflict that was about to happen, was halted by someone walking over and telling them to cool it.

**~oOo~**

Yami slowly chewed on his takoyaki ball, watching as Kakashi made use of the seal Yami had placed on the other's mask. He did not miss the way Kakashi's free hand twitched on his lap, or the way his single eye kept glancing at Yami's hand that was resting on the bar. Taking a swallow of his herbal tea to wash his food down, Yami propped an elbow up on the bar, resting his chin on his palm while looking at Kakashi.

_**Is what Gai-san said true? Do you consider this a date?**_Yami asked, signing to the jonin beside him.

Kakashi paused with his takoyaki halfway to his mouth.

"You caught that, did you?" Kakashi asked; his voice just above a whisper while focusing his gaze on his food. "I know that with your clan consisting of only you and Sasuke that you'll have to marry eventually…" Yami tossed some money onto the counter before placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and shunshin them out of the bar.

They reappeared inside Yami and Sasuke's house. Yami dropped his hand and went to walk away only to stop and turn around with narrowed charcoal orbs meeting Kakashi's single eye. Surprised by the sudden anger in Yami's eyes, Kakashi stood still.

_**Do not decide things for me.**_ Yami signed, his hands moving rapidly to show his anger.

"I figured that you would want to revive your clan like Sasuke does." Kakashi said calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

Yami continued to glare.

_**There are other ways to revive a clan without having to marry a woman.**_ Yami signed, giving a soundless huff of exasperation.

"Do you mean to give us a chance?" Kakashi asked, still unsure of what Yami would say.

He got his answer when Yami's bandaged covered lips brushed Kakashi's masked covered ones. Before Kakashi could return the brush of lips, Yami pulled away.

**_The exam is starting. We should go._** Yami signed.

The pair of arms wrapping around Yami's waist stopped him from shunshin away. Kakashi pressed his face against the crook of Yami's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Just…give me a moment." Kakashi whispered, his hot breath being felt through the bandages covering Yami's neck.

An involuntary shiver coursed down Yami's spine, but he did not pull away. Instead, he hooked his arms underneath Kakashi's and held onto the man's shoulders.

**~oOo~**

After the nerve wracking first exam, Team Seven found themselves inside training ground forty-four, infamous for being called the Forest of Death, for their second exam. They were told that they had to collect a second scroll from one of the other teams, an Earth scroll to their Heaven's scroll. They had five days to get the second scroll and make it to the tower at the center of the training ground.

"Hold up, guys." Naruto called out, stopping on a branch and jumping down to the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura landed beside him seconds later.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked around them with his newly acquired Sharingan, keeping his guard up for other teams in the area. Naruto created five Kage Bunshin and had them spread out.

"I remembered that Yami-sensei told me that Kage Bunshin memories transfer back to the user, so I thought I would have some check up ahead. Also…I have to take a leak." Naruto grinned, before rushing behind the closes bush to him.

"Ugh, Naruto, don't do it so close. Geez." Sakura complained, making the blonde walk further away.

A few seconds went by before Naruto stumbled out of the brush, yanking his zipper back up.

"We have a problem. Some creepy chick just killed two of my clones." Naruto stated.

"Is she coming this way?" Sasuke asked, straining his eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto managed to get out right before the three were hit with a powerful wind jutsu.

Naruto was blown off of his feet by the wind and was carried away. Sasuke barely caught Sakura's hand to keep them from being further separated. As the wind died down, a maddening laugh rang out. Sasuke's head whipped up and saw a female kunoichi wearing a Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass) hitai-ate. Getting to his feet, Sasuke pulled Sakura up off of the ground and kept the pinkette slightly behind him, his hand still griping hers. The Kusa kunoichi smirked, a sadistic glint flashing in her eyes.

"Aho, this is a scenario I wasn't expecting, Sasuke-kun."

That was then Sasuke and Sakura were hit by the foulest, most suffocating KI the two had ever encountered. The genins' bodies froze in fear, before they collapsed onto the ground.

"It's time to die!" The Kusa kunoichi laughed, her kunai striking the stunned genin right between the eyes, killing them.

Muscles tensed, Sasuke blinked back the vision of his death that the stranger's KI caused him to experience. Struggling to turn his head, his eyes landed on the pinkette beside him. Her green eyes were wide with tears flowing down her pale face, her mouth open in a silent scream that had Sasuke's heart stop for a moment. It was only the fact that he could feel Sakura's pulse from his grip on her hand that he knew that she was alive.

"I'm a little disappointed. You're nowhere near as good as Yami-kun." The Kusa kunoichi pouted.

Sasuke's eyes glared, earning him another bout of laughter.

"Oh well, sayonara, Sasuke-kun." The Kusa kunoichi said, flinging a pair of kunai at the two.

This time, the kunai were real.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing_**

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Inside the Jonin lounge, Yami sat on one of the couches between Kakashi and Kurenai. Asuma and a few other jonin were loitering around the room, but all eyes were on the screens that were showing live bits from inside training ground forty-four. On one screen, Team Ten was hunched behind a couple of tall bushed, seemingly making a plan with Shikaku's son speaking. A spot of pink caught Yami's attention and he looked to another screen to see Team Seven get bombarded by a wind jutsu. When the kunoichi from Kusa appeared on the screen, Yami watched intently. At the same moment Sasuke and Sakura were collapsing on the ground from the kunoichi's KI, Yami, with his sensory field still up, shot to his feet. His quick movement had every Jonin in the room tense up.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, grabbing the Uchiha's forearm.

Kakashi was surprised by the trembles he felt from touching the ravenette.

_**Orochimaru is going after Sasuke. I am going after him.**_ Yami signed, unsealing Kumo no Kosho and securing the sheathed blade in his dark blue sash before using shunshin.

"Orochimaru is here?" Kurenai voiced her shock, standing up as well.

"Someone report to Hokage-sama. I'm going to backup my team." Kakashi said, shunshin after Yami.

**~oOo~**

Knowing that he needed to do something, or face himself and Sakura being killed, Sasuke reached into his kunai pouch and stabbed the blade into his thigh. The pain broke him out of the frozen state the kunoichi's KI put him in. Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist before leaping away into the folige. Hidden up in the trees, Sasuke pressed his back up against the trunk, trying to shake Sakura out of her shocked state while his eyes zipped back and forth in search of the enemy.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, finally coming to.

His arm tightened around the pinkette's waist as he looked around the curve of the trunk they were hiding behind. He winced when Sakura pulled the kunai out of his thigh and began to heal the wound with shaky hands. A fluttering leaf had Sakura glance up and her hands grabbed a hold of the front of Sasuke shirt. She yanked her crush away from the trunk just as the giant snake sunk its fangs into the bark. Getting his footing, Sasuke leaped from branch to branch alongside Sakura.

"Aha, the prey running from the hunter. How exciting!"

Sasuke threw shuriken at the oncoming snake, making it change its course. Landing on another branch, he went through hand seals as fast as he could.

"Raiton: Seitekina Ba (Lightning Style: Static Field)!" Sasuke shouted, parting his weaved fingers away.

A net fashioned from a glowing electric charge shot out around Sasuke and Sakura, preventing the snake summon from coming any closer. A hand touched the net, a hiss followed.

"Hm…what a nice jutsu. It tickles."

Laughter.

"Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Style: Blade of Wind)!"

Wind chakra coated the Kusa kunoichi's arm and she slashed it through the electric field with ease. She was met with another jutsu from behind.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!" Naruto yelled, his three clones copying his second jutsu.

Sasuke and Sakura let gravity push them down from the branch and out of the way of Naruto's wind jutsus. The blonde met the two on the ground and the three formed a triangle, their backs pressed against each other.

"What was that?! First I had to bust my way out of a snake that ate me and now this creep is—"

A chuckle whispered in the genins' ears. They tensed.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)!"

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"

Sasuke and Naruto's jutsus combined, flames spreading out with a force that would keep anything away.

"In front. Behind. Right. Left. Up." Sakura counted off her check list, but then she remembered that one time during the bell test. "Move!"

No hesitation was met and the Kusa kunoichi rose up from where the three would have been. Growing bored, the kunoichi ran a hand down her face, peeling the skin below her eye. Her other eye glanced down at the burnt cloth of her pants.

"This is becoming a little less than I expected, I'm not impressed." The kunoichi spoke, her voice fading from being feminine to a deep male voice while she peeled her skin away to reveal a man in her place.

"Lady, you have a serious skin problem." The blonde pointed out, earning a glare.

In a blink of an eye, the man appeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the stomach. Naruto gagged in pain before the force of the punch sent the blonde through a few branches.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

A gasp left Sakura, her eyes meeting golden orbs a hairs breath away from her.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke shouted, aiming a kick to the man's head.

Catching the kick, he tightened his grip around Sasuke's ankle before using his body to slam into Sakura's. He let go and the two genin tumbled away in pain.

"I'm finished playing with you three." The man spoke, frowning.

He then formed a hand seal that caused his neck to stretch to horrifying lengths. Fangs extended from his teeth and he flew at the young Uchiha with a speed too fast for anyone to react in time to move. A golden eye glanced to the left, widening slightly, before curving out of the way of a poison coated serrated blade. A black clad body landed between the downed genin and their attacker. A chuckle sounded, amused and highly pleased.

"Yami-kun, you've made it."

Hands tightening on the hilt of Kumo no Kosho, Yami's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flashed dangerously. Yami brought his left hand up and bit into the pad of his thumb, drawing blood. Seeing this, Orochimaru leaped back and did the same. Yami drew a half square with a line slashing through the middle on his right forearm as quickly as he could.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!'

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Large clouds of smoke appeared with a bang, a large snake rising out of Orochimaru's with the summoner on its head. The ground shook around them as eight house high legs shifted through the smoke.

"Yami-sama, I've been waiting." A deep voice rumbled from the large spider summon.

The spider was black with bright red and blue swirls decorating its body. Its fangs dripped with pink venom that sizzled on the ground where it landed.

_**Sasuke, get up now!**_Yami signed quickly.

He chanced a glance at his cousin who was struggling to his feet with an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

_**Run!**_ Yami signed and brought Kumo no Kosho up to block Orochimaru's Kusanagi.

He did not have another chance to see if Sasuke had listened to him, too busy exchanging blows with the infamous Sannin.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing_**

A/N: Concerning Orochimaru's Kusanagi Sword...well you will read what I did. Enjoy :)

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

'Raiton: Surassha (Lightning Style: Slasher)!'

Lightning chakra crackled along Kumo no Kosho's blade before Yami arched the blade downwards, a slicing arch of lightning racing towards Orochimaru. The Hebi-Sannin canceled the jutsu out with one of his futon jutsus.

"Yami-kun, remember how my blade slid down the fair skin of your torso, cutting deeply into muscle?" Orochimaru asked, his long tongue dipping past his lips.

Yami fought back a shudder, trying to find an opening to capture Orochimaru in his Tsukiyomi. The area rocked as Yami's arachnid summon, Osoroshi, tangled Orochimaru's snake summon up with his acid web. The snake disappeared, but not before using its tail to slam Osoroshi through the surrounding trees where he too poofed away.

"There is this secret about the Sword of Kusanagi that I failed to mention to you last time, seeing as how I thought you would die from the poison." Orochimaru voiced, his lips forming a twisted smirk that had Yami swing a wild slash with Kumo no Kosho. "Once the poison of Kusanagi runs through the veins of its victims, it shall always run through them."

Orochimaru held up a hand seal and Yami was jolted by the fire spreading throughout his body, a concentration of the burn pulsating around his scar. Kumo no Kosho fell to the ground as Yami clawed at his burning chest. He coughed, a rare sound leaving the Uchiha's lips followed by blood staining the bandages covering his mouth. His doujutsu vanished to show his charcoal eyes filled with mind-numbing pain. Body paralyzed by the burning sensation coursing through his veins, Yami was helpless for the inevitable strike Orochimaru would undoubtedly make against him.

The smell of poison and snakes filled Yami's senses as a pair of arms wrapped around him, bring his motionless body up against another. Something wet and sticky trailed down Yami's forehead and over his blood-soaked bandages covering his mouth. His chest felt tight as he struggled to catch the breath that was suddenly lost to him. Strangely, Yami felt warm air brush against his bare skin, skin that was supposed to be covered by bandages. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and down his chin only to be wiped away by that same wet, sticky feeling.

**~oOo~**

Kakashi raced through training ground forty-four, desperate to catch up with Yami. He could now feel the ominous KI that matched Orochimaru specifically. Speeding through the trees, he ran into a team of ANBU going towards Orochimaru's position.

"Hatake-san, we just past Team Seven. Other than the obvious battle worn look, they are all alive." ANBU Neko (cat) spoke up, being to closest to the silver haired jonin.

"Yami should be facing Orochimaru now. He would have made sure to give Team Seven a chance to flee." Kakashi spoke, almost stumbling when a quake shook the trees.

He forced his pace to quicken. Breaking through the tree line into a clearing that was not there before, Kakashi and the ANBU team came to a startling halt at the sight of a bleeding and seemingly unconscious Yami hanging limply in Orochimaru's arms while his tongue swept over the Uchiha's bloodied lips. Lightning crackled and before the ANBU could stop him, Kakashi was charging in with Chidori screaming in his right hand. Irritated gold eyes flashed at the annoying interruption and Orochimaru let Yami's body fall to the ground in a heap while he melted into the ground.

Canceling his jutsu, Kakashi gathered Yami in his arms, one hand tangling in raven locks. Yami cough up blood, his eyes unable to shut even though he wanted to squeeze them tight from the pain. Kakashi's eyes took in the visible scar along the ravenette's left cheek before being hidden underneath the bandages around his throat. It was glowing bright red, flashing dangerously as another hacking cough escaped Yami's throat.

"Yami, can you hear me? Hang on, Yami!" Kakashi yelled, his tone on the edge of being frantic.

ANBU Usagi (rabbit) knelt beside Kakashi and ran a green chakra coated hand over the injured jonin. His eyes widened behind his mask.

"He's been poisoned." ANBU Usagi (rabbit) voiced, attempting to slow the spread. "It's too late. It's spread throughout his entire body."

Kakashi's arms tightened around Yami, before he stood up with the paralyzed Uchiha in his arms.

"Tsunade-sama healed Yami before." Kakashi rushed out, he and the ANBU team making their way out of training ground forty-four towards the village hospital.

"No one knows where Tsunade-sama is, let alone if she'll even come back." ANBU Saru (monkey) stated and was met with a snarl from Konoha's Sharingan no Kakashi.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke and Naruto stumbled into a small over hang that was created by tree roots growing upwards from the ground. Carefully placing his unconscious teammate down, Sasuke used his Sharingan to make sure they were alone. Naruto placed his hip pouch underneath Sakura's head.

"Sasuke, was that Yami-sensei? I didn't get a good look from you barreling towards me with Sakura-chan." Naruto asked, sweat dripping down the side of his face from exertion.

Sasuke nodded, using one of his arm warmers to clean the blood from Sakura's knee.

"He saved us. Told me to get up and run." Sasuke's voice trembled slightly. "That man knew Yami-Itoko. I think he had something to do with Itoko's scar."

"Uh, what scar?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek at his slip up. His heated gaze met Naruto's blues.

"Don't tell anyone, but the bandages Yami-Itoko wears covers a scar going from here," Sasuke touched his left cheek. "To here." He brought his arm down to the middle of his right ribcage.

Naruto's mouth gaped, blue eyes wide.

"You mean there are no moles or buck teeth?" Naruto asked, referring to the bet he and Sasuke made many weeks ago.

The moment of relief passed and Naruto and Sasuke got to work setting up traps to protect them during the approaching night.

**~oOo~**

Kakashi paced back and worth outside of the operating room where the Medics had taken Yami from him. The ANBU team was hidden around to protect the helpless Uchiha in case Orochimaru decided to finish what he started. When the flashing red light went off, Kakashi's pacing stopped. He strained his ears to hear anything. His concentration broke when the door opened and the head of the hospital made his way over to the silver haired jonin.

"Just tell me that he's alive." Kakashi all but begged, needing to know.

Face grim, the medic nodded.

"We could not extract the poison and we lack the necessary skills to create an antidote. We had to resort to placing Uchiha-san into stasis to stop the progression the complex poison has on his body."

"Stasis? How long until that method no longer works?" Kakashi asked the medic.

"All I can say is that if Tsunade-sama is the only one capable of healing Uchiha-san, then you should prepare yourself and the rest of your team for the worst." The medic stated apologetically, before excusing himself to work on another patient.

With a heavy heart, Kakashi trudged into the room where Yami was. His single eye took in the glass cylinder that Yami's body had been placed in. A pale yellow gas floated inside, keeping the Uchiha in a state of equilibrium. The ravenette's clothes and bandages were replaced by a sterile white blanket that was strategically covered everything except for the bridge of Yami's nose upwards. Kakashi hesitantly pressed a hand against the glass before sinking onto the floor, Yami's hair clip in his clutch.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing_**

A/N: As you have all noticed (or not noticed) throughout this story, I have not included Sakura's Inner Self. You will, however, get a view of Sakura's growth within this chapter and her development by the influence Yami has on her and Team Seven.

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Team Seven barely made it to the tower in time, having been delayed by a team from Otogakure in which they retrieved the second scroll needed and another team from Kirigakure. Expecting Kakashi or Yami to appear once both scrolls were unsealed, Team Seven was surprised to see their Academy sensei, Umino Iruka. The brunette forced a smile on his face as he congratulated Team Seven on making it through the second round.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, not meaning to sound as rude as he did.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

"Listen you! I volunteered to be the one to greet you. Show a little gratitude." Iruka stated, waving a fist at the blonde, who laughed at his old teacher.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked over to Sasuke and flinched back at the serious look marring the young raven haired boy's face.

"What happened to Yami-Itoko after he saved us?" Sasuke asked, demanding an honest answer.

"Oh, it's almost time for the Hokage to speak. Hurry up; you don't want to be late." Iruka rushed out, changing the subject while pushing the three genin out of the room towards where the other teams were lined up next to one another.

**~oOo~**

After Sasuke's fight with another Konoha genin what could absorb another person's chakra, Team Seven stood anxiously for one or both of their no-show senseis. Every other team had their sensei's present. Sasuke and Sakura did not miss the looks aimed at Team Seven from the other Konoha senseis.

"Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke stopped Sakura as she walked by.

"Don't let her words get to you. Play it smart." Sasuke whispered.

Nodding, Sakura quickly made her way down the stairs to stand opposite of the girl she once called a friend. Ino flipped her pony tail behind her, smirking at the pinkette.

"This will be the easiest win I'll ever make, Forehead. You should go ahead and give up." Ino taunted.

Staying silent, Sakura removed her hitai-ate from over her hair and tied it over her forehead. She took up a fighting stance, surprising the young Yamanaka.

"Psh." Ino scoffed, mirroring Sakura's actions with her own hitai-ate.

"Begin."

The two kunoichi charged at one another, each catching the other's punch.

"I can't believe that I am tied with you." Ino ground out, struggling against Sakura.

"Equal? You?" Sakura asked before slamming her heel into Ino's knee.

Ino cried out in pain and Sakura flipped backwards a few times, gaining some distance.

"That, I learned from Yami-sensei. All is fair in battle between shinobi." Sakura explained.

The pinkette completed the hand seals for her Meisaigakura (Hidden with camouflage) jutsu, her form wavering out of sight. Ino whipped around, searching for any sign of Sakura. A fist met Ino's chin, sending the blonde skidding across the floor. She got up in time to block a thrown kunai with one of her own. Sakura's jutsu faded, showing her on the other side of the arena. Ino wiped her knuckles across her bottom lip, ridding it of blood.

"You're so full of yourself. Just because Sasuke-kun is nice to you, means nothing. Your senseis aren't even here to watch your match. Do you honestly think you are good enough to become a chunin." Ino sneered, her teal eyes glaring daggers at the pinkette.

Sakura returned her glare.

"You better shut your mouth, Yamanaka, before I do it for you. Yami-sensei and Kakashi-sensei have their reasons for not being here, so keep your opinions to yourself." Sakura shouted right back.

"Hmph! Shows what you know. Senseis only miss out if their team is a joke." Ino voiced, ignoring Naruto's shouting and Sasuke's glare.

Green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted, unconsciously building chakra into her punch as she sped at the blonde.

Seeing the slightly blue glow of Sakura's fist, Ino flipped to the side. Teal eyes widened when Sakura's fist met the ground, the force of chakra creating a small crater.

"Don't talk about my senseis. You don't know shit!" Sakura screamed, catching Ino's shocked look with an uppercut that sent the blonde rolling.

Ino went to get up, but was met with an axe kick to her lower back. She cried out in pain before staying still. Before anything else could happen, Sakura was declared the winner of her match.

**~oOo~**

All three members of Team Seven were advancing onto the final round of the Chunin Exams. With their number placements for the finals, Team Seven was about to walk out with the rest of the winners when the Hokage spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to speak with you for a moment." Hiruzen told the young Uchiha.

Sasuke bowed politely to the village leader with Sakura doing the same and Naruto greeting him with a 'Hey, old man' like always.

"Alone." Hiruzen stressed, motioning for Naruto and Sakura to move along.

Sasuke prevented them from going anywhere by speaking up.

"With the utmost respect, Hokage-sama, we're a team so anything you say to me can be said in front of them." Sasuke said, an unsettling feeling working its way inside him.

Hiruzen smiled gently before a frown took over.

"Concerning the incident in the Forest of Death, you three encountered an S-ranked criminal that goes by the name of Orochimaru. He is a Konoha rogue and is one of the Sannin. Uchiha Yami-san intercepted Orochimaru in an effort to keep you safe, Sasuke-kun. During the fight, Yami-san was somehow poisoned by Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade. This is worrisome as there are no visible cuts marking Uchaha-san body. The only one with enough knowledge of the poison to make an antidote is Senju Tsunade, another Sannin of Konoha and former teammate of Orochimaru. Seeing that she is currently outside the village, Yami has been placed in a state of equilibrium, or stasis to halt the corruption the poison has inside his body. You will find him along with Hatake Kakashi-san at the hospital in the ICU in room 512." Hiruzen spoke in a firm and serious tone.

With every sentence that left the Hokage's mouth, Sasuke lost that much more color and control over his emotions. As soon as Hiruzen was finished speaking, Sasuke bolted from the room with Sakura and Naruto following close behind.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

A/N: Special thanks to _silly60, F, _and_ Guest _for the lovely comments_._ As promised to _silly60_, here is a new chapter.

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

From inside the hospital room 512, Kakashi sat in a chair beside Yami's side. His elbows were propped up on his knees with his face buried in his hands. An hour earlier, ANBU Neko (cat) had appeared across the room and given Kakashi the bad news of there being no trace of the rogue Sannin. He barely paid attention to what was going on outside of the room, too preoccupied with his thoughts than anything else.

'This…Is this the Hatake Curse father spoke about? Are we subjected to losing all we care for…? To live without those we hold dear?' Kakashi thought, his fingers tightening in his silver locks with enough force to cause a civilian to cry out in pain. 'Yami…please.'

The slamming of the room entrance caused nothing more than for Kakashi to look up from his hands. At the sight of his team, he attempted to straighten up.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it true? Was Yami-sensei poisoned by that man who attacked us?" Sakura asked, her green eyes already moist.

Kakashi felt himself nod. Maybe he was in shock, he thought. Sasuke stood on the other side of Yami, hands clenched into fists as he stared down at his peaceful looking cousin.

"He looks like he's sleeping." Naruto stated quietly, standing next to Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama said that Senju-san was the only one capable of making an antidote for Yami-Itoko, but that she is not in Konoha." Sasuke struggled to speak through the tightening of his jaw. "When will she arrive?"

Kakashi tried to swallow in an effort to relieve his dry throat. It did nothing to help.

"No one knows her current location." Kakashi spoke, causing three pairs of eyes to focus on him. "Matters pertaining to Tsunade-sama's reasoning from being outside of the village, will most likely keep her from returning."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, what KI he had, filled the room.

"What? But she has to! Yami…Itoko will die." Sasuke choked out.

Standing up, Kakashi faced Sasuke's anger head on.

"I know that!" Kakashi shouted, surprising the three genin. "Now stop wasting what little time Yami has and go get packed. The four of us have a Sannin to find. You have five minutes to get to the gate or I'm leaving without you."

A blue, pink, and orange blur sped out of the hospital, leaving Kakashi standing in the room with Yami. The silver haired jonin placed a hand on the glass nearest to the ravenette's left cheek. He set his forehead against the glass, his eyes closed.

"Hang in there, Yami. I forbid you from passing on without me. You—" Kakashi's hand that was on the glass curled into a fist. "You better keep fighting or else I won't forgive you."

Kakashi shunshin to Konoha's front gate and waited for the last minute left. Just as he was stepping out of the village, he was joined by the three heavily breathing genin of Team Seven.

**~oOo~**

Hiruzen stood with his arms locked behind his back, his posture tense as he stared out of the window of his office. Not one of his team of ANBU were able to track down his old student that had critically injured one of the last surviving Uchihas. Right now, he had three ANBU teams guarding the ravenette. The familiar sound of a shunshin and a new chakra presence had Hiruzen glance over his shoulder to see a kneeling ANBU.

"Nezumi (rat), report."

"Hokage-sama, Hatake-san and the genin of Team Seven have been spotted leaving the village gates." ANBU Nezumi spoke quickly after saluting his leader.

Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"I believe that they are in search of Tsunade-sama." Nezumi stated, hope being hard to hide in the ANBU's voice.

"Nezumi, gather the other members of your team. I want you to shadow Team Seven. I will allow them to be gone no longer than two weeks. Beyond that, I order you to bring them back with force if you have to. Dismissed." Hiruzen ordered; his voice stern and matching the frown on his lips.

**~oOo~**

"Sensei, how will we know where to look first?" Sakura yelled over the rushing wind from leaping through the trees.

"My late sensei spoke about the love his sensei had for his teammate. Apparently, Tsunade-sama has a reputation of being an obsessive gambler. We will search every casino in Hi no Kuni if we have to." Kakashi voiced from his spot at the front of the diamond formation.

"I don't care who this woman is. She _will_ be coming back to Konoha with us to heal Itoko." Sasuke hissed, his Sharingan unconsciously spinning into existence.

**~oOo~**

**~Five Days Later~**

"Damn it!" A woman's voice cussed, her hand reaching out and slapping the rigged machine in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down. Let's go back to our room. It's getting late." A younger woman pleaded to the blonde pig-tail wearing woman who just lost more money to a game of chance.

"In a minute, Shizune." Tsunade waved her off and pulled the lever of the machine once again.

Bells and whistles went off as a series of lights flashed wildly. Two pairs of eyes widened.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, you won!" Shizune cried out, still surprised.

Tsunade stood up from her stool, her jade green long sleeve hanten fluttering around her light gray kimono style top. She bit the tip of her tongue at her rotten luck.

"Come, Shizune. We're leaving." Tsunade stated, brows furrowed.

"Something bad is about to happen, isn't it?" Shizune questioned, following her master out of the casino, her pet pig TonTon clutched to her chest.

If there was anything Shizune was sure about her master's luck, is that it was so bad that when Tsunade did win, something tragic always followed. Walking through the bustling night of Tanzaku Gai, popular for its casinos and festival-like atmosphere, it was easy to lose track of one's time. Reaching their hotel room, Tsunade's hand paused on the door knob. Her eye caught Shizune's and the two readied themselves for a fight. Opening the door, Tsunade was met with a sight she did not count on. Inside hers and Shizune's hotel room, were the Hatake-gaki (brat) and three genin she assumed belonged to him.

"Gaki (brat), how did you find me?" Tsunade asked, stepping fully into the room.

She took in the haggard state of all four of the Konoha ninjas and thought about her recent win. She almost cussed again.

"Who died?" She asked and had the pleasure of having four blazing glares aimed at her person.

"He's not dead, but he will be if you don't come back to Konoha." Kakashi spoke up, voice gruff.

Tsunade scoffed.

"What makes you think I'll return to that cursed place for anyone?" Tsunade stated, crossing her arms under her huge bossum.

"Yami-Itoko isn't just anyone!" Sasuke roared, Sharingan spinning to life.

Tsunade's head jerked in the ravenette's direction. Her teeth clinched.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, possible scenarios rushing through her mind.

"He was poisoned." Sakura said, her voice quiet.

"Yeah! That hebi-bastard (snake-) did something to Yami-sensei!" Naruto shouted, blue eyes piercing.

Tsunade felt her chest tighten at the genins' words.

"Again?" Tsunade asked, looking at Kakashi for confirmation. "Tsk!" She tsked, biting down on the tip of her thumb in aggravation.

"Tsunade-sama, surely we can return to help him." Shizune tried to reason with her master.

"No, I refuse to return to Konoha, but—" Tsunade's eyes landed on Sakura. "—but I will teach you how to make the poison. That is the only way I will help in this situation." Tsunade stated.

Sasuke's lips twisted into a sneer, his body ready to spring. Sakura's movements stopped him.

"Yami-sensei has faith in my abilities to learning Medical Ninjutsu. Teach me how to make the antidote. I don't have time to waste on your cowardliness, because someone very important to us is running out of time." Sakura said, eyes flashing with determination.

"Sakura." Kakashi whispered, knowing at this moment would be his proudest of her.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, but she smirked at the pinkette. She cracked her knuckles and turned to head out the door.

"Hurry up, Gaki. Like you said, we don't have all day." Tsunade called out, heading back out into the night to gather the needed supplies Sakura would need.


	29. OMAKE 1(Extra)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is an omake (extra/bonus) for _In the Spider's Web_ featuring Yami Uchiha's first love. This is a special thanks to all of my readers and those who took the time out of their day to comment. Thank you! You have no idea how happy all of your comments make me feel. This omake is for you!

**~oOo~OMAKE~oOo~**

**Yami's First Love**

Racing heartbeat, sweaty palms, flushed face…

Six year old Yami may not have existed long in the shinobi world and many would say the young boy was mistaken. He had no experience to fall back on. Only the words from his mother on how she felt about Yami and his father. But there was no error in Yami's self appointed conclusion. For the first time in his six years of living, Yami Uchiha was hopelessly, borderline obsessively, in love.

Was it love at first sight?

No, that would be an absurd accusation. Yami did not believe in love at first sight. He _was_ only six after all. When someone would bare witness to Yami speaking about his love, they would question how that was even possible for a child to love with so much fever. If the six year old heard foul talk concerning his love, he would not hesitate to defend. His love made a smile appear on his otherwise blank face. No matter the horrid mood, his love could always make him feel better; even when his younger cousin, Shisui, accidentally misplaced Yami's favorite tanto.

Love at first bite you say?

Be mindful of that dank gutter. This is a six year old for crying out loud. Of course it was love at first bite. How else could a six year old fall in love with the most delicious, most mouth-watering substance created? Did he mind sharing? No, as he would always point towards the maker of such a god-like creation. Would he mind sharing one of his? Good luck with that. Takoyaki was by far Yami's most precious love. Of course it was. After all, it _was_ his first love.

…racing heartbeat, sweaty palms, flushed face.


	30. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

For the next three days, Sakura was worked to the brink of exhaustion from the knowledge of poisons and antidotes being shoved at her. Sasuke and Naruto, not able to help, would spar with each other until they passed out or grew tired of exchanging blows. Kakashi remained silent and stuck in his thoughts, only ever showing a hint of emotion when the male genin would make him eat something. Sasuke suspected that something was going on between Kakashi and Yami, but the only proof he had to go on was Kakashi's depressed state and his reaction of yelling at Sasuke back when they were at the hospital.

Sakura worked diligently in grinding the seeds and roots of a _muskmallow_ plant, the root bark of a _swet barbura_ plant, and the liquid from the root of a _cassieflower_ plant, all of which Tsunade had her search for around Tanzaku Gai. After making a paste out of the crushed plants, she extracted the liquid using a technique Tsunade taught her and placed the liquid into a vile before corking it. The liquid was a murky green with a tinge of brown, just as Tsunade told her it would be. Biting her bottom lip, she rushed out of the lab/kitchen section of the hotel room. Sakura's flushed cheeks and sudden appearance caught everyone's attention. It was around noon, so everyone was in the room eating lunch.

"I did it! I did!" Sakura explained, excitement making her glow while she held up the vile for all to see. "I did it." She whispered, before succumbing to exhaustion.

Sasuke caught her before she could hit her head on the floor. Holding her to him, the ravenette handed the antidote to Kakashi.

"We should go now! Yami-sensei will be okay!" Naruto said loudly, jumping up from his seat on the floor.

Tsunade nodded.

"She should be fine if she remains asleep during the journey back to Konoha. Give her this when she wakes up. It will tell her how to administer the antidote." Tsunade said, handing a folded piece of paper to Kakashi. "Also, tell her that if she wishes to advance her medical knowledge then I'll make it so that she can join me for a long-term training trip after the Exams." Tsunade told them and noticed how Sasuke's arm tightened around the girl's waist. "Easy, Koibito (lover), it's not like I'll keep your precious Sakura-chan away from you forever." The woman teased, laughing at the newly sporting blush dusting the ravenette's cheeks.

"Ahaha! Teme, look at your face!" Naruto laughed loudly, clutching his stomach.

"Hn." Sasuke snapped, averting his eyes from everyone.

**~oOo~**

Halfway back to Konoha, a team of ANBU made themselves known to Team Seven.

"Hatake-san, by order of the Hokage, we are to get you back to Konoha immediately as your two weeks are up. Please do not fight us as we will shunshin the four of you back to the village hospital." ANBU Nezumi (rat) spoke up, his voice muffled slightly by his mask.

Kakashi's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly as he nodded. Two ANBU stepped over to Sasuke who had a sleeping Sakura on his back. Instead of separating the two like Sasuke thought they would, the two ANBU simply placed a hand on each of the genin's shoulders before the four vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto and Kakashi soon followed with their own ANBU excorts.

**~oOo~**

Not used to being shunshin around, the Sasuke had to be balanced before he and Sakura toppled over onto the floor. Naruto was not as lucky as he landed on his butt. Kakashi only needed a moment to get used to the feeling the sudden rush gave him from being shunshin by another person. Team Seven noticed that they were in the main lobby of the hospital on the first floor.

"Thank you, Nezumi-san, for bringing us the rest of the way. I will be sure to speak with Hokage-sama after Yami get's the antidote." Kakashi told the ANBU captain as the pinkette of the team was roused from her deep slumber.

Sasuke and Sakura were neck and neck in running up the stairs (on account that Sasuke was basically dragging the pinkette) to the fifth floor which held all of the intensive care patients. Naruto and Kakashi followed closely behind the two genin. Upon exiting the stairwell and onto the fifth floor, Team Seven was greeted with chaotic beeping sounds and medical staff rushing down a corridor leading towards the patient rooms.

"Yami." Voice full of concern, Kakashi pushed past his genin in an effort to get to Yami's room where the medics were flooding.

A medic at the door stopped Kakashi and his genin from entering. A single charcoal eye widened at the sight of a large arachnid that was about the size of a horse. The glassy black eyes stood out amongst the thick forest green hairs.

"For the last time, Humans, my presence is stabilizing Yami-sama's health." The unmistakable feminine voice spoke in frustration as one long leg brushed aside four medics and a nurse as if the arachnid was swatting away an annoying fly.

Kakashi forced his way past the stubborn medic blocking the doorway and the medic was successfully trampled on the ground by the rest of Team Seven.

"Maa, Arachnid-san, my team has brought an antidote for Yami. Would you mind?" Kakashi said politely, motioning for Sakura to move over to Yami's side.

With a grace only a spider could have, the large arachnid lowered from her looming position over her summoner and peered down at Kakashi with her many black orbs. A forest green leg lifted and Kakashi had to push down the instinct to grab a kunai. The leg went behind the silver haired jonin and nudged him closer.

"You must be the scarecrow Yami-sama has told the cluster about. I am Iyasu the Healer." The arachnid spoke and that is when Kakashi noticed the faint green glow of every individual hair on the spider's body.

Kakashi nodded, trying to keep his focus on the large summon in front of him, but he kept looking over at his female student who was working diligently on administering the antidote to Yami.

"During the last moments of our summoner's life, the one holding the title of Healer shall appear to give our summoner a fighting chance. I bought him a few more hours. It is now up to the pink one to save him." Iyasu said softly.

Kakashi's eye widened, his head whipping up to look at the arachnid, but she vanished in a poof of smoke before he could open his mouth to ask if he had heard right. Moving to stand behind the males of his team, Kakashi bit down on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood.

'Without Iyasu…' Kakashi's hands tightened at the thought that he would have been too late to save Yami.

"Tsunade-san told me that the antidote should begin to work immediately, that Yami-sensei will wake up within an hour of treatment." Sakura voiced, green eyes narrowed in concentration as she finished spreading the antidote using a method the blonde Sannin had showed her.

Well, it looked as though Team Seven would be bunking down in room 512, because Kakashi knew his genin were going to refuse to budge much like himself. Seeing that Yami was in the hands of a respectable Jonin and that the large arachnid was now gone, the medics filed out of the room to leave Yami's recovering in their hands.


	31. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**A/N:** I researched coma patients and it said that they do not gain consciousness all in one go, that it is subtle in the increase amount that they are awake. But alas, Yami shall do what Yami wants...okay, Yami shall do what I want. Enjoy! Oh! Thank you! Thank you for all the support! You all know who you are, Reviewers.

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Ringing?

An annoying ringing sounded through Yami's ear canals, making his face scrunch up. He tried to open his eyes, but found the effort too tiring. Was he naked? Yami's silent scoff had the white sheet covering half of his face flutter. Of course he would notice that first thing. His finger twitched, that movement being somewhat less difficult than opening his eyes.

"…mi? Can….ar me?"

Words?

Words broken up by the ringing in his ears had Yami exhale. He could feel warmth covering both of his hands. He was not sure if it was his lack of energy or those sources of warmth that prevented him from lifting his hands to rub his face. His finger twitched again. Was someone cupping his face?

"Ya…ope….ur…ey…" A muffled voice spoke gibberish to Yami, who at that moment could care less about the gibberish and more on the fact that he was indeed not alone.

Not alone…wherever he was. If only he could open his eyes. Light flooded Yami's eyes as he managed to blink. What the hell? Are they trying to blind him? Another silent groan left the ravenette's lips, his head tilting to the side. The ringing in his ears was fading, but was quickly being replaced by a pounding inside his skull.

"….the lights." The voice that spoke earlier, Yami assumed that it belonged to the same person, ordered and the blinding white from the other side of Yami's eyelids went dark.

He attempted to open his eyes a little more cautiously and succeeded. The ravenette blinked a few times to rid the blurriness away. A shift of movement to his left caught Yami's attention and his eyes settled on the tall figure, one of the signs of warmth.

'Kakashi.' Yami closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. 'This feels like a bad case of déjà vu, but instead of waking up to an old couple, I'm waking up to Kakashi.'

"Itoko?" This voice spoke from Yami's right side, taking the ravenette's attention from the tall figure to the other, much shorter one opposite.

Yami blinked.

'Sasuke?' At the thought of his cousin, Yami went to sit up quickly, but was pushed back down by gentle hands. Those hands had kept Yami's sheet, the only thing covering him, from falling down.

"Stay laying down, Yami." The figure on his left spoke in a light tone, but Yami could hear the relief in their voice.

Gaining enough strength in his arms, Yami grabbed hold of his cousin's shirt and practically pulled him onto his lap. Some type of embarrassed squeal left the younger Uchiha as the older ravenette began to lift various parts of the younger one's shirt in a search of something.

"Ya—Yami, calm down. Sasuke is okay. Orochimaru didn't mark him. You protected him." It was Kakashi who spoke, his arms coming around the older ravenette in an attempt to calm him down.

Yami's hurried movements had awoken Naruto and Sakura who had been passed out on makeshift cots near the foot of Yami's hospital bed. Yami now had to deal with the weight of the blonde and pinkette pushing Sasuke out of the way to get a clear look at him.

"Sensei, you're awake!" Naruto said loudly, unable to contain his excitement.

"Yami-sensei! I was so worried!" Sakura cried out just as loud.

A hand slapped over both genin's faces and gave the two a shove backwards to reveal an irritated Sasuke.

"Give him room to breathe." Sasuke growled under his breath at his two teammates.

Both had the nerve to blush with embarrassment, realizing they had been quite loud. Yami, now back to being completely down as he was pressed into the mattress when Naruto and Sakura had leaped up on the bed, gave a silent chuckle at the three. That chuckle turned into another wince from the pounding headache.

"Are you in pain, Yami/Itoko/Sensei/Yami-sensei?"

Yami blinked and could not stop the bout of silent laughter from all four of them speaking the same words at the same time. Feeling that his left hand was caught up in the grasp of another, Yami lifted his right hand up for the four to see.

**_Sore throat. Water?_** Yami signed, already feeling a bout of sleepiness settling over him.

What time was it? It was dark in the room from the lights being turned off, but a soft glow peeked through the blinds covering the windows. A hand cupped the back of Yami's neck, slowly raising the ravenette's head at a safe angle to swallow the water Naruto had fetched. Everyone averted their gaze away from Yami, being courteous not to look at his face (Sasuke having to grab his blonde teammate in a loose choke-hold when Naruto tried to sneak a peek) as he took small sips until the glass was empty.

**_How long?_** Yami signed, referring to how long he was unconscious.

He felt fingers tighten their grip around his left hand so he looked over to see Kakashi staring intently at him.

"The finals for the Chunin exam are tomorrow." Kakashi stated, clearing his voice when it seemed to crack.

Yami's heavy eyelids shot opened in pure disbelief. He was out for an entire month? But…. Despite what Tsunade had told Sakura about Yami waking within an hour of taking the antidote, Yami had remained in a coma, his body struggling to repair the damage Orochimaru's poison had caused.

**_What about training? How were the prelims? What happened to—_**

"Whoa, calm down, Sensei. You don't have to worry about us; the three of us will definitely pass the final round." Naruto interrupted, grinning widely.

Yami's brows rose high.

"Hn. We all passed the prelims. It was easy." Sasuke answered, his lips forming a smirk.

"And you don't have to worry about our training. Kakashi-sensei trained Sasuke some, an old perverted guy with a big scroll trained Naruto and Yugao-san—*shiver*—tort…trained me." Sakura spoke, paling slightly at the mention of the purple haired ANBU that was dating Hayate Gekko.

A tired sigh escape Yami, his body's way of telling him to rest. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by the back of their outfits and lifted them up off of the bed. When their feet touched the tiled floor, the silver haired man let go.

"Yami needs to rest so you three should go on home for once and get a proper night's rest. You cannot show up to the finals tomorrow worn out." Kakashi told the three genin.

Three mouths opened simultaneously, but they were shot down by Kakashi raising a hand to silence them. That same hand pointed to a now dozing Yami. Sighing in resignation, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura trudged out of the room on the promise that Kakashi would keep a close eye on the older Uchiha. That was one promise Kakashi had no problem keeping as he stretched out on the bed beside Yami and proceeded to fall asleep as well, his arms locking around the ravenette's waist and tugging him close.


	32. OMAKE 2(Extra)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is an omake featuring the Forth Shinobi War in the Uchiha residence.

"Speaking"

**~oOo~OMAKE~oOo~**

**FORTH SHINOBI WAR: SUSHI VS CHOPSTICKS**

Yami's eyebrow twitched at the scene before it. It was chaotic. Why did Sasuke have an arrogant side that refused to back down a challenge from his blonde teammate? Why did Naruto feel like he always had to prove himself better than Sasuke when it came to this?

It was just dinner for Kami's sake.

Yami could feel a headache coming on. He glanced at Sakura who was figiting in her seat. He knew that she wanted to shout at her two teammates, but every few seconds her apple green eyes would peek through pink lashes over at Yami for his reaction. He knew that deep down….deep down she wanted to join the fray. Shoulders slumped when a sushi roll was knocked off its course towards Sasuke by the young ravenette tossing a chopstick like a senbon. That one particular sushi roll met its demise when it sailed over at Yami, who simple plucked it out of the air.

Silence followed.

What just happened? Sasuke and Naruto exchanged nervous looks with one another, before taking a chance to look over at the blank expression marring their dark haired sensei's face….even if half of his face was hidden behind white bandages. Another eyebrow twitch had the boys tense up before receiving a face full of rice and nori that had the two sprawling backwards out of their chairs. Swirls danced in the boys' eyes as Sakura gapped down at them. Closing her mouth, she looked over at Yami to see him calmly eating as if the Forth Shinobi War did not just take place at the dinner table.

"Um…Yami-sensei?" Sakura asked, unsure of what his reaction would be.

He tilted his head slight at her with acknowledgement, giving the pinkette a closed-eyed smile.

"Ne-nevermind." She squeaked, stuffing a nigiri roll in her mouth and ignoring the groaning boys on the floor.


	33. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

_Something wet and sticky trailed down Yami's forehead and over his blood-soaked bandages covering his mouth. His chest felt tight as he struggled to catch the breath that was suddenly lost to him._

Kakashi thought of himself as a light sleeper, one with years of shinobi experience to call upon waking at a moment's notice at the slightest shift of movement. It was this experience that had Kakashi opening his single charcoal orb and catching Yami attempting to sneak out of bed.

"You know that you shouldn't be moving very much, Yami. You were in a coma for a month, don't stress your body." Kakashi reprimanded gently, sitting up and pulling Yami back down onto the mattress.

_Strangely, Yami felt warm air brush against his bare skin, skin that was supposed to be covered by bandages. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and down his chin only to be wiped away by that same wet, sticky feeling._

The sheet had drifted down to pool around the ravenette's waist, but the room's lack of light prevented Kakashi from seeing the full extent of Yami's scar. Kakashi felt Yami tense up which caused a chain reaction that had the silver haired jonin tense as well. Pale fingers tangled up in pitch black locks and all Kakashi could do was watch as Yami drew in on himself and away from him.

"Fil—th."

Kakashi's charcoal orb widened at the hoarse, broken voice.

"Yami, did you just speak?" Kakashi questioned, his own fingers wrapping around Yami's wrists to bring them away from pulling on raven locks.

The voice matched the one belonging to Yami when the two were inside the older Uchiha's Tsukiyomi. The only difference was that it was hoarse sounding, like when one first woke and the word cracked a little. All in all, it was indeed Yami that spoke in the silence of the room. Eyes reflecting darkness met Kakashi's single eye, they wavered. Thinking back on the word Yami had spoken, Kakashi shook his head 'no'.

"There is nothing filthy about you, Yami." Kakashi told him quietly, not having to wonder about what Yami was talking about.

_…__. a bleeding and seemingly unconscious_ _Yami_ _hanging limply in Orochimaru's arms while his tongue swept over the Uchiha's bloodied lips_.

Yami jerked his wrists out of Kakashi's grip and moved to slid off of the bed. Kakashi caught the ravenette around his waist before Yami's toes managed to graze the cool tile flooring. Ignoring the sudden spike of chakra in the room, Kakashi pressed his face against the nape of Yami's neck and just held him. Yami stilled, his Sharingan fading away as his pulse began to calm. Activating his Sharingan had been on the fear of recalling his second loss to the Hebi-bastard (snake-). The ravenette brought his hands up and covered the ones around his waist.

Tilting his head a little, the motion coaxed Kakashi to lift his head. Mask down past his chin, Kakashi's bare lips molded against Yami's. It only took a moment for their closed-mouthed kiss to deepen into something heated. Yami's calming pulse sped back up, but instead of fear, the ravenette felt something he had long since gone without. Breaking the kiss with the reluctance to breath, Kakashi's eye lingered on Yami's parted mouth before taking in the ravenette's face.

"Yami." Kakashi whispered the Uchiha's name, his fingers ghosting across the side of Yami's neck.

A quiet sigh left Yami, the Uchiha turning around in the silver haired jonin's arms. Laying down face to face on their sides, Yami moved closer and took advantage of Kakashi's arm sliding over his waist. He rested his head against Kakashi's shoulder and the two closed their eyes in an effort to catch a couple of more hours of sleep before the finals of the Chunin exam started.

**~oOo~**

"Ngh…no more ramen for you." Naruto mumbled, his nose twitching slightly in his sleep.

The blonde was draped sideways over his bed, a small trail of drool sliding from the corner of his mouth as the boy snored. That is the sight Sakura and Sasuke found their blonde teammate in when they had woken up and dressed for the exam finals. Sasuke smirked before grabbing one side of Naruto's mattress. Sasuke proceeded to flip the mattress over which resulted in the blonde flying up against the wall and getting stuck between the wall and bed frame.

"Gah! DAMN IT, TEME! WHAT THE HELL?! Oh…Sakura-chan. Ohayo (good morning). Heh." Naruto shouted, red-faced at his dark haired rival/teammate/best friend, until he saw the female of Team Seven.

"Naruto, get dressed or we'll be late." Sakura chided, stepping over a pile of dirty clothes before digging in the blonde's closet for something clean to wear.

"Hn, hurry up, Dobe. I want to visit Itoko before the matches start." Sasuke voiced, watching with amusement as Naruto tried to wiggle himself free of his position.

Gleaming blues flashed up to meet dark skies with a glare.

"Oi, Teme, give me a hand." Naruto demanded, stretching out his right hand for Sasuke to grab.

Still smirking, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and yanked the blonde free. Sakura tossed Naruto a set of clothes on the bed and she left the room with Sasuke for Naruto to get dressed. Throughout their training, the genin of Team Seven decided to change up their outfits. Sasuke wore a black short-sleeve, high collar loose one piece shorts suit. He had white bandages wrapped around his ankles, stopping just below his knees, and white bandages wrapped around his entire left arm. The white bandages had black straps twisted around them and snapped in place. His elbows were covered by tan elbow pads and he traded in his blue shinobi sandals for a black pair. His Uchiha crest was on his back.

Sakura wore a sleeveless red qipao style top with her family crest on the front left side. She still wore her spandex shorts, but covering them was a black apron skirt that was split on both sides and had hidden pockets. Her hair was twisted up in a French braid that she tied into a bun with a black ribbon. Her hitai-ate remained on her forehead.

Naruto was very stubborn when it came to having orange in his outfit, so his teammates made a compromise with the blonde. He could have his orange, but only the minimal amount. His orange jumpsuit was thrown out and replaced with a black one. The jacket had the Uzumaki swirl on the back and orange lining. Underneath the jacket, Naruto wore a black mess armor shirt and he also traded in his blue shinobi sandals for a pair of black ones.

Leaving his room, Naruto took the onigiri wrapped in nori that Sakura held out for him and the three left his small, messy apartment to pay their raven haired sensei a visit at the hospital before reporting for the Chunin finals. Reaching the hospital, the genin of Team Seven paused from entering the gate at the sight of Kakashi walking closely beside Yami. The silver haired male had an arm around the ravenette's waist, supporting him as the two slowly exited the hospital doors.


	34. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

When the morning sun rose three hours later, Yami woke up with the decision that he would be attending the finals of the Chunin exam whether the medics wanted him out of bed or not. First, he had to get Kakashi out of the room with the guise of telling the silver haired man that he had to represent Team Seven since Yami was told that Kakashi was not there to watch the kids during the prelims. Sitting up, the corners of Yami's mouth curved upwards at how easily Kakashi's eye blinked opened. A single charcoal orb glanced at the closed window blinds to see the growing light from the rising sun.

"Too early." Kakashi groaned before pulling the ravenette back down and practically rolling on top of him.

Yami gaped at Kakashi when the silver haired man snuggled up with closed eyes, attempting to go back to sleep. Brows furrowed, Yami smirked before digging his knuckles into both of Kakashi's sides. Konoha's Sharingan no Kakashi shot up from the bed, his legs tangled with the sheet and ended up face planting on the floor. While Kakashi was eating the tiled floor, Yami calmly reached behind him and grabbed the pillow on the bed. Sitting up, Yami covered his exposed lap with the pillow and watched with great amusement as Kakashi fumbled to get untangled.

"Yaaammmiiii, what was that for?" Kakashi whined.

Yami's head tilted, still smirking. Right hand holding the pillow in place, the ravenette used his left hand to sign.

**_You need to go to the finals today. Go home and shower and do not think about being late._**

Kakashi was staring at him, that much Yami was sure. What he was not sure about was whether or not Kakashi had 'heard' a single world Yami just 'said'. Kakashi's mask was still down around his neck, so Yami could clearly see what all the fuss was about concerning why Kakashi wore his mask. The man was most definitely easy on the eyes. Was that a pink tinge appearing on the silver haired man's face? Yami's eyes narrowed in thought before Kakashi's eyes met his.

"Do I have to?" Kakashi asked seriously, his voice carrying a husky tone.

Knowing exactly what was going on inside the other man's head, Yami's arms shot up to form a large X.

**_Get your head out of the gutter, Kakashi and go home._** Yami signed, his face scrunching up in order to hid the sudden blush Kakashi's grin had caused.

That man had a dimple when he grinned like that.

"But—"

Yami cut Kakashi's excuse off by pointing towards the door. Shoulders slumped and sighing in defeat, Kakashi stood up and placed the sheet back on the hospital bed.

"Alright, I'm going." Kakashi said, before he cupped the back of Yami's neck with his right hand.

A soundless gasp escaped Yami at the feel of Kakashi's left hand trailing along his scar until it was cupping his bare hip. Kakashi's tongue dipped past Yami's lips, running along the roof of his mouth before teasing the ravenette's tongue. Just as Yami was responding back, Kakashi broke away and pulled his mask back over the lower half of his face. Sending Yami a closed-eye smile, Kakashi waved the wide-eyed, gapping in disbelief ravenette good-bye and disappeared with a shunshin.

'That cheeky bastard.' Yami thought with a huff.

**~oOo~**

Once he got over the fact that Kakashi was such a tease, Yami stepped carefully over to the wardrobe that was in the room for patient's clothes for when they would be discharged from the hospital. Grabbing the clean outfit Sasuke must to have left Yami, the older Uchiha made his way to the joint bathroom. Showered and dressed in a pair of black shinobi pants with the ankles wrapped, Yami stepped out of the bathroom as he tied an indigo sash around his waist. His knuckles were wrapped in bandages all the way up to his elbows. He also sported bandages wrapped around his torso all the way up to the bridge of his nose. Yami turned at the presence in the room and saw Kakashi leaning up against the wall near the door. The man's arms were crossed and he had one foot resting flat against the wall.

"After I left, I had the funniest feeling that I had forgotten something so I hurried through my shower and came back. Imagine my lack of surprise to find you getting ready to leave." Kakashi stated cheerfully.

Yami was not tricked by that tone of voice, knowing that the silver haired man was more than a little miffed with him.

**_You can try to talk me out of going, Kakashi, but I am leaving this stuffy place to watch our kids in the finals._** Yami signed, walking slower than he usually would.

His muscles were stiff and a little sore from him staying in one position for so long without any form of exercise. Kakashi's arms dropped to his sides and he moved away from the wall to open the door before wrapping his left arm around Yami's waist.

"Don't even think about arguing, Yami." Kakashi whispered in the ravenette's ear as the two walked slowly down the corridor.

**_Hn. You'd think I was in a coma for a month with the way you are being._** Yami jokingly signed.

Before exiting the hospital, Kakashi pressed a masked covered kiss to the side of Yami's head, his arm tightening ever so slightly around the raven's waist. Yami took the silent words to heart and leaned just a little more closely towards Kakashi.

**~oOo~**

"Itoko, did the medics release you already?" Sasuke asked, confusion clearly written across his face.

**_Yes._**

"Nope." Kakashi voiced and earned an elbow jab to the ribs.

The silver haired jonin quickly let Yami go in favor of rubbing his sore ribs and Yami used Sasuke's head to lean on by folding his arms on top of the younger Uchiha's dark locks. Sasuke glared up at Yami, but the glare held no animosity behind it. Behind them, inside the hospital, Team Seven could hear panic shouts of confusion.

"Looks like the medics found your empty room." Kakashi stated to Yami, the material of his mask stretching slightly with the curve of his lips.

**_Shut it, Hatake._** Yami signed, refraining himself from rolling his eyes.

"You mean that you snuck Yami-sensei out of the hospital?" Sakura asked in utter disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei is trying to corrupt Yami-sensei!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at the silver haired jonin.

"Mou, you're words hurt me, Naruto-kun." Kakashi voiced monotonously, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. "Anyways, you three should hurry to the stadium before you're late. Ja ne (good-bye)."

Kakashi then looped his arm through Yami's and shunshin the two of them away. Reappearing outside the stadium doors, Yami was greeted by other Konoha shinobi that were showing up to watch the matches.


	35. OMAKE 3(Extra)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This covers Kakashi meeting Yami for the first time. You will also learn of Yami's real age...as he is one year younger than Kakashi.

"Speaking"

**~oOo~OMAKE~oOo~**

**KAKASHI MEETS YAMI**

It was raining when they first met. The ground was muddy and the wind was howling. Maybe that was why the two were stuck underneath a food stand that had been forgotten during the heavy downpour. Silver locks of hair were matted to the side of an eight year old Kakashi Hatake's face. His clothes were soaked through and he had mud splattered to the back of his legs from hurrying to find some type of temporary shelter. Charcoal orbs glanced to the side to taking in his unwanted company.

Shoulder length bangs that would usually frame the seven year old's face was tucked messily behind their ears. The back of their hair was shorter, not even covering the nape of their neck. The raven locks were dripping. Kakashi took in the red and white fan marking the back of the ravenette's black shirt and he knew instantly that his company was that of an Uchiha. What was an Uchiha doing out in this weather? Kakashi, himself, was on his way home from meeting with his new sensei when the sky opened up on him. Feeling eyes on him, the ravenette turned pitch black eyes onto the silver haired boy. Kakashi took in the dull metal clips forming a thin 'X' on the left side bang of the Uchiha's face along with the kunai pouch wrapped in place on the ravenette's left thigh.

"It's rude to stare, Hatake-kun."

Kakashi's eyes widened just a hair at the soft voice that left the other boy's lips. At least…Kakashi thought it was a boy, but didn't the Uchiha girls have short hair during their younger years? He was not sure.

"How do you know my name?" Kakashi questioned; his tone harsh from habit.

Pitch black was replaced by crimson red and Kakashi found himself staring into a pair of the Uchiha clan's famed doujutsu.

"Your tone…I hate it." The ravenette hissed, crimson eyes glaring.

"Hmph."

Too stubborn to apologize, the silver haired boy jerked his chin into the air and looked away. A soft giggle sounded, causing Kakashi to turn back towards the Uchiha quickly. Pitch black eyes were shining with laughter and the fair skinned boy was smiling. Then, the laughter was gone, replaced by a blank expression too fast that Kakashi thought it was all an illusion.

"Yami-sama, there you are. Come now. Let's get out of this storm."

Kakashi watched as a much older Uchiha held an umbrella out of the ravenette and when the two Uchiha's walked out of sight, Kakashi could only hear the boy's name echoing in his head.


	36. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Taking a seat in one of the many stadium rows, Yami nodded a greeting to Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki who were a part of the first test of the Chunin Exams. Kakashi sat beside Yami and pulled out his infamous orange covered book. Yami immediately felt the heated glares from the women aimed at Kakashi and his chosen literature. Not about to be the one to change one of Kakashi's favorite hobbies, Yami just sat back and waited for the first match to start. The matches were set for Naruto to go up against Neji Huuga followed by Shikamaru Nara taking on the Suna kunoichi, Temari. Sakura held the third match position against the Oto ninja, Dosu and Shino Aburame was to face another Suna ninja named Kankuro. Sasuke's match was last and he was to fight the third member of the Suna team, some red head named Gaara.

Being one who had been essentially asleep for a whole month, Yami's body was stiff and sore from not being able to perform his regular training exercises. The one thing that the experience gave him, was his full storage of chakra. With it, Yami allowed his senses to reach out towards the lined up genin to get a feel of the competition against his team. As soon as his chakra brushed up against the redhead, Yami drew back immediately, a frown marring his face. Crazed teal eyes searched the area around Yami, looking for whomever the chakra belonged to. Yami hid his actions by holding his left hand out to the silver haired man beside him.

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed in question, lowering his _Icha Icha_ slightly.

Yami signed with his right hand, his smile hidden behind his bandages, but clearly reflected in his eyes.

**_You wouldn't happen to have my hair clip would you?_** Yami questioned, blowing his middle bang out of the way for example.

A chuckle left Kakashi's lips and he shifted as he reached into his hip pouch. He pulled out Yami's dull metal clip. Closing his book and setting it on his lap, Kakashi turned to face Yami and proceeded to clip the ravenette's middle bang to the right. His fingers ghosted over the two longer strands framing Yami's face before going back to his book. Straightening in his seat, Yami caught the startled glee from the two chunnin beside him as though they had just discovered something rare. He raised a brow at their knowing grins, before focusing back on the genin below. Teal eyes met charcoal and Yami knew that he had stumbled upon something he definitely was not expecting.

'Why would Suna send their Jinchuuriki here and not promote them in their home village?' Yami thought, suspicion flooding him and decided to share his question by tapping in code against Kakashi's knee.

**~oOo~**

The first match was underway. Naruto and Neji stood a few yards apart, both glaring at one another. When the white-eyed Huyga went to speak, Naruto stretched out his right arm, his fist tightening and his blue eyes piercing.

"I don't know what the deal is between you and Hinata-chan, but I swore on her blood that I would repay you for hurting her." The blonde growled through clenched teeth.

Neji's glare intensified.

"Proctor," Neji called out to Genma who was the proctor for the finals. "Stop the match when you see fit or I will kill him."

Blue eyes flashed before Naruto formed a hand seal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Fifteen solid clones of Naruto appeared in existence and five of them immediately charged at the brunette.

**~oOo~**

"He's getting a feel of what he'll be facing." Kakashi murmured under his breath for only Yami to hear.

The ravenette nodded in agreement, proud of the blonde.

**_That blood oath Naruto spoke about. What brought that on?_** Yami signed, keeping his left hand for only Kakashi to see.

"During training, I asked for the match details from the prelims. Apparently Neji Huyga had to fight his cousin Hinata and he beat her mercilessly, almost killing her. It was during her match that she confessed to having the same nindo (shinobi way) as Naruto and that the blonde's determination of never giving up was her reason for entering the Chunin Exams." Kakashi answered quietly.

'Ah, I see.' Yami thought and focused back on the fight in time to see Neji close the distance between himself and the real Naruto.

**~oOo~**

Chakra burst from Neji's palms after slamming into Naruto. The blonde coughed up blood, earning a smirk from the brunette.

"As soon as you sent all of your clones at me, I knew you would keep your distance. You were too afraid to get close to me in case I closed off all of your tenketsu (chakra points)." Neji voiced snidely.

Naruto grabbed hold of Neji's wrist tightly, bring his knee up to land a hit. Seeing this, Neji blocked with his own knee. The blonde's smirk had Neji's eyes widen. The ground cracked from underneath the brunette and a pair of hands latched onto Neji's ankles. The Huyga began to twist, expanding an orb of blue chakra. Both Naruto's poofed out of existence.

**~oOo~**

Yami's shoulders shook in a silent chuckle and he nudged Kakashi's shoulder.

**_How did teaching Naruto that jutsu go?_** Yami signed.

Kakashi sweat dropped and Yami's eyes shone with laughter.

"He got stuck in the earth a few times…so I had Sasuke and Sakura dig him out. It was only his sheer stubbornness that had him completing the jutsu after the fiftieth time. Given, I am surprised that he managed to come up right underneath his target for once." Kakashi muttered lastly, causing Yami to look questioningly at him.

The silver haired man scratched the back of his neck as an embarrassed chuckle sounded.

**_He came up in the women's onsen (hot spring) didn't he?_** Yami asked and received a nod.

'That must to have been when he met that old pervert Jiraiya-san.' Yami thought, using Sakura's description of the man who helped train Naruto during Yami's comatose state.

**~oOo~**

Breathing heavily, Naruto ignored the drop of sweat that ran down the side of his face to be absorbed by the collar of his jacket. He gave his shoulder an experimental shrug and winced. He barely managed to dodge Neji's attack. The Juken (Gentle Fist) of the Huygas was painful. He watched as the brunette shifted in front of him, his stance changing.

"You're in range. Jukenho: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!" Neji shouted.

Naruto was struck before he could blink.

"Ack!" Naruto gasped, the pain radiating throughout his entire body as he fell to the ground in a heap.

The blonde struggled to move, but found the feat difficult. A sandal-clad foot slammed into Naruto's side, forcing the air from his lungs. Naruto rolled with the kick, trying to ease the amount of damaged. Neji followed relentlessly. Aiming another kick, this time to the blonde's head, Neji was surprised when Naruto caught his ankle. Using the force against him, Naruto flung Neji over and away from him. This gave Naruto enough time to struggle to his feet.

"Why do you still get up? You can't defeat me. I closed all of your tenketsu. If you continue, you will die." Neji sneered, glaring heatedly at the gasping blonde across from him.

"Its not…over until I…win." Naruto struggled through a breath.

Bringing his hands up in the ram seal, Naruto began to focus on his second source of chakra.

'Ojichan (gramps) told me about my prisoner…Ero-Sennin explained about me using it's chakra. Wake up you orokana kitsune (stupid fox), its time to get to work!' Naruto thought, his blue eyes flashing crimson for a split second before his tenketsu began to open back up.


	37. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

'Jutsus won't work on him…my futons (winds) will only bounce off of that Teme's weird chakra shield and he won't fall for Kakashi-sensei's Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) a second time. Damn it!' Naruto thought angrily, biting his thumb nail in aggravation. 'Calm down. Yami-sensei always said to keep a calm mind when in battle. Don't get distracted, Dattebayo!'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five more shadow clones popped into existence. The blonde may not have been as smart at Shikamaru or Sakura, but he had a plan and he was about to set it in motion.

"Tsk, this jutsu again? You know that it won't work!" Neji shouted, getting in his Juken position.

One of Naruto's clones began the hand signs for a futon jutsu while the other four clones fought to drive Neji back.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"

The clone's technique hit Neji's Kaiten (Rotation), the two forces fighting for dominance. Neji's chakra shield faded along with the futon jutsu. The last two clones jumped Neji as soon as the jutsus canceled. He fended off the two clones, but those few seconds were all the real Naruto need. Breaking through the hole originally made from his from his first and only doton (earth) jutsu, Naruto's sent a right hook smashing into Neji's chin. The hit sent the brunette flying through the air only to land harshly against the ground. Neji attempted to get back up, but could not move. His white eyes glared at the blonde, who's knuckles were bleeding from the hit.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma shouted, smirking around his senbon.

'That kid…he worked out a solid plan to back the Huyga towards the tunnel he made earlier and surprised him.' Genma thought. 'Not bad.'

**_Good job, Naruto._** Yami signed to the grinning blonde who was waving fanatically up at both he and Kakashi.

Kakashi sent the blonde a peace sign, his face still in his book. Despite that, he did not miss a thing during the match.

**~oOo~**

After Shikamaru was forced into his match by a still grinning Naruto tossing him over the stadium railing, the Nara had the match won until the lazy heir gave up under the notion that he did not hit girls. That little tidbit only made his opponent, Temari, angrier. It was now Sakura's turn to fight. Her opponenet from Otogakure was already waiting for her.

"Kick his ass, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, gearing up to see his pink haired teammate fight.

Sakura smacked the blonde upside the head.

"Be quiet, Baka!" Sakura hissed, giving the blonde's ear a rather painful squeeze that had Naruto flailing about.

Sasuke smirked at the two.

"Sakura, don't keep your opponent waiting." The ravenette told her, motioning for her to go on with a nod of his head.

"Right."

Taking the easy way out, Sakura went to leap off of the railing to enter the arena much like Shikamaru was forced to earlier. A hand caught hers before she could push off. Pink hair danced in the wind as her head turned to face her raven haired teammate.

"Kick his ass." Sasuke whispered, repeating Naruto's words.

Face flushed, Sakura nodded and left her two teammates up in the viewing box to watch her match.

**~oOo~**

Yami had seen the small moment between the pinkette and his younger cousin with a neutral expression. Was this how Sasuke acted before the first exam when Sakura gave Yami that hope-filled look? His mouth twitched upwards.

'That gaki (brat)…I'll have to talk to him soon.' Yami's smile dropped a little. 'Real soon.' He finished, thinking about the discussion he had to bring up about Itachi.

Yami's chest felt tight as he thought about his other young cousin. Glancing at the Sandaime, Yami knew that after the finals were over with, he would be meeting with Hiruzen to confront him about Danzo and the massacre.

"Wahoo! GO FOREHEAD!"

Yami flinched at the loud scream that came from directly behind him and Kakashi. Were those chips being eaten? Yami sent a look over his shoulder and saw Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi. Catching pitch black orbs staring at her and her teammate, Ino blushed bright scarlet.

"U-um…oh-ohayo (good morning), Uchiha-san." Ino stuttered, bowing politely.

"Ohayo—*crunch*—Uchiha—*crunch*—san." Choji greeted around a mouthful of potato chips.

Yami gave the two genin a nod before turning back to the match that was beginning.

**~oOo~**

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Sakura reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves. Tugging them on, she watched her opponent closely.

"I've seen your fight during the prelims, Girl. I won't let you get close enough to hit me with that barbarian strength of yours." Dosu stated, bringing his right arm up and pushing up the sleeve to reveal a strange looking metal guard.

'He is one of the Oto nin that attacked Sasuke and Naruto in the Forest of Death.' Sakura thought, her fists tightening as she remembered how that guy was able to produce sound waves with the metal device on his arm. 'Okay, so all I have to do is block out sound…easier said than done.'

An idea struck her. Not having anything else up her sleeve that could possibly work, Sakura cut off the chakra flow around her ears. The sound around her instantly vanished, her hearing momentarily gone along with any feeling she would normally have. Focusing chakra into her legs and fist, Sakura shot across the arena.

"Ekodoriru Kyoshin no Jutsu (Resonating Echo Drill technique)!" Dosu shouted, holding his right arms up across his chest.

Manipulated sound waves pulsed through the air at Sakura. She could tell that the attack was pressing through her ear canals, because of the warm liquid trailing from her ears. She ignored it. Dosu's eyes widened. His jutsu should have brought the pinkette to her knees with pain and nausea. How was she still charging at him? Distracted by his disbelief, Dosu barely tumbled out of the way. Sakura's fist slammed into the ground.

**_CRACK!_**

The ground dented inwards, creating a crater with a radius of twenty feet. Slowly, Sakura rose up from her position at the epicenter and turned to look at the stunned Oto nin. Placing her left hand inside her right, she cracked her knuckles before charging. This time, instead of her hands glowing with strength, they glowed from a newly learned Medical jutsu.

"Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)." Sakura said under her breath as she quickly closed the distance between her and Dosu.

**~oOo~**

When Sakura's fist slammed into the ground, the stadium shook from the vibrations and everyone went silent. Yami however was ecstatic on how much the pinkette has progressed.

**_When did she learn Tsunade-san's chakra infused strength technique?_** Yami signed to Kakashi, his eyes not leaving his sole female student.

"Thinking it was a fluke, Sakura-chan played it off when Yugao-san showed up to help her train. Knowing what Tsunade-sama could do, Yugao-san had Sakura practice until she practically ran out of chakra." Kakashi explained

'Ooo, that has to hurt.' Yami thought, seeing Sakura's chakra scalpel make contact with her opponent's right knee.

The male genin stumbled to the ground, unable to support himself. Sakura's jutsu had most likely severed the tendons around the male's knee. The pinkette slashed her blue chakra coated hands down at the Oto nin's neck, going for a knockout.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura!"

Not hearing the announcement, Sakura remained standing behind the unconscious Oto nin. At the hand landing on her shoulder, the pinkette grabbed the wrist and went to flip the offender over her. She paused at the sight of the senbon wielding proctor. Embarrassed that she was about to attack the jonin, Sakura let the man's wrist go and bowed deeply.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She practically screamed at the man.

Her blush deepened to cover her entire face when she straightened up to see Genma rubbing his ears from how loud she was. Her hands glowed green and she covered her ears to begin healing them of damage. Finally able to hear again, Sakura bowed again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again, quietly now.

The pinkette then bolted from the arena floor in an effort to hide how red her face was. By the time she managed to calm down enough to join her two teammates back in the viewing box, Kankuro had forfeited his match against Shino Aburame and Sasuke was already in the arena with his opponent, Gaara.


	38. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Updates will be few and far between. I will try to update as much as possible during the weekends, but my Spring semester classes have begun today. I will be extremely busy with my class schedule, but do not fret. I will continue with this story as frequently as I can!

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Sasuke stood across from his redheaded opponent, his Sharingan activated to show three tomoe. His body was tense and he could sense something dark coming from the Suna nin. Teal eyes filled with bloodlust were locked onto Sasuke's every move. Remembering Gaara's fight against Rock Lee in the prelims, Sasuke knew that speed was a major advantage against the redhead. He just had to pack a more devastating attack than Lee had; one that would take his opponent out of the picture. He had a jutsu in mind; he just had to get past Gaara's sand.

**~oOo~**

Yami watched his young cousin run circles around the redhead from Suna, becoming nothing but a dust storm from the speed he was traveling.

'Aa, so that is what Kakashi helped Sasuke with…his speed.' Yami thought; pleased. 'Naruto has improved his strategic abilities, Sakura increased her chakra control, and now Sasuke had increased his speed. This team…I am grateful to be a part of.'

Kakashi noticed the calm aura emitting from Yami and smiled behind his mask. He could feel how satisfied Yami was with their genin. They have definitely come a long way from where they originally were when they graduated the Academy. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, the silver haired male spotted Ino from his peripheral vision. She was watching Kakashi stare at Yami with a blush on her face and her eyes sparkling from the new gossip material she had gathered. He held back a groan at the blonde girl and turned back to his book.

**~oOo~**

Being a few seconds ahead of Gaara's deadly sand, Sasuke leaped out of the cloud of dust he had kicked up and planted a haymaker against the redhead's chin. Hiding his wince of pain behind a frown, Sasuke back-flipped a few times, avoiding the sand coming at him. Hitting Gaara felt like Sasuke had punched solid rock. Not wanting to waste any more time and give Gaara a chance to counter, Sasuke dodged the sand and began to run up the side of the arena wall. Stopping a good distance away, Sasuke crouched down to hold himself in place as he began a series of hand seals.

**_I hope you warned him to never aim that jutsu at a comrade, Kakashi._** Yami signed, watching as lightning chakra began to form inside his cousin's left hand.

Arms folded across his chest, Kakashi nodded.

"I did." Kakashi answered. "Are you mad that I taught Sasuke the Chidori (A Thousand Chirping Birds)?"

Yami shook his head 'no'.

**_I plan on teaching him more raiton (lightning) jutsus._** Yami signed.

As Sasuke began to run down the arena wall with the Chidori screaming in his hand, Yami's eyes caught sight of the Hokage and his company. The Kazekage was here to support the genin from his village, but there was something off about the man. What was this eerie feeling Yami had whenever he looked over at the Kazekage? Letting out a barely audible sigh had Kakashi's attention on him.

**_What is it?_** Kakashi signed discreetly so that only Yami could see.

**_Something doesn't seem right._** Yami signed back, his eyes scanning the crowd.

A disturbingly tight green spandex suit stepped into Yami's sight and Kakashi could feel the ravenette shudder. Quickly looking in the direction Yami was staring in, Kakashi could see why. Gai had walked down the row they were on and was standing waist to eye level with the ravenette. His student Rock Lee was beside him sporting the same green attire, but was limping slowly with a crutch under his arm to keep him balanced.

**_Why me? What did I do?_** Yami signed, hiding his face against Kakashi's arm.

"Gai, stop standing around and sit down." Kakashi ordered the jonin, having a hard time holding back his mixed emotions.

He wanted to chuckle about Yami's predicament, but at the same time, he wanted to beat Gai half to death for scarring his lover…for scaring Yami for life.

"KA-KA-SHI! Why did you teach your student that jutsu? You know how dangerous that is for a genin." Gai practically reprimand Konoha's Sharingan no Kakashi.

A silver brow rose at Gai's words.

"This coming from the one who taught his student about the Hachimon (The Eight Inner Gates)?" Kakashi questioned, voice coming out as bored.

Gai opened his mouth to speak, but a shout of pain drew their attention. Sasuke's arm had pierced through a dome of sand that had formed around the redhead. Spikes shot out in defense and Sasuke marred a few bleeding cuts, but was able to avoid most of the deadlier hits. The sand began to go slack, falling to the ground. Gaara was revealed with Sasuke's hand just barely touching the redhead's shoulder. Yami could see the blood from where the Chidori had hit its mark.

"Blood! My blood!" Gaara screamed; eyes wide with fright.

Sasuke withdrew his arm and leaped back in case Gaara decided to attack. He did. Sand formed over the right side of Gaara's body and one teal eye turned gold.

"I'LL ERASE YOUR EXISTANCE!" Gaara screamed, charging wildly at the younger Uchiha.

**~oOo~**

'He's lost control.' Yami thought in disbelief as he watches his cousin dodge the raging strikes of his opponent.

A haze began to fill Yami's vision, feathers floating down. Pitch black eyes transformed into Sharingan and Yami broke the Genjutsu settling over him and the two beside him. He immediately unsealed Kumo no Kosho (Spider's Bite) from his left forearm, blocking the kunai aimed at Ino and Choji. Yami could feel someone's back near his and knew it was Kakashi. That eerie feeling from earlier was proven by the view box holding the Hokage blew up in smoke.

**~oOo~**

Blocking a blade with his sword, Yami's free hand crackled to life with blue static.

'Raiton: Seiteki Kanden (Lightning Style: Static Electrocution)!'

Lightning chakra raced over Yami's free hand before it ran through his body to his other arm. The jutsu made contact with the Oto nin, but Yami did not watch as the nin convulsed as he moved on to the next enemy shinobi making a move against some of the unconscious civilians in the stands. Every slice and slash of Yami's Kumo no Kosho dealt fatal wounds no matter how little the cuts were. Poison from his arachnid summons laced the serrated blade and would shut down his enemy's central nervous system before attacking their internal organs within seconds of being introduced into their blood stream. This blade was what made Yami gain his reputation during his earlier years as a chunin and followed him straight through his ANBU years. His flee-on-sight warning in the bingo books was there for a reason, because as soon as Kumo no Kosho appeared, there would be no turning back.

'Raiton: Sei-atsu (Lightning Style: Static Pressure)!' Yami voiced his jutsu in his mind as he completely the one handed seals for one of his defensive jutsus.

Static lit up the south side of the stands, dancing in between Konoha shinobi and surrounding enemy Oto and Suna nins. The air around the enemy nins grew electrifying as the shock paralyzed their bodies. This gave the Konoha shinobi the chance they needed to take out their opponents permanently.


	39. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Five minutes into the invasion, Yami heard his name being shouting. There was no mistaking that the voices belonged to Naruto and Sakura. Cutting down the Suna nin about to stab Gai, Yami glanced at two of his genin. Pressing chakra into the seal on his right wrist, poison senbon appeared in his grasp and he tossed them at the pinkette and blonde. Sakura let out a squeal of surprise while Naruto tackled the girl to the ground. Behind them, an Oto nin gurgled up blood from the senbon piercing his neck before he collapsed to the floor dead.

"Yami-sensei! A little warning next time, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, his knuckles turning white around the handle of his kunai.

Kakashi's axe kick connected to one Oto nin before his left heel sent another enemy nin flying over the railing from a round house kick. The silver haired jonin spotted Sasuke leading an unstable Gaara through the broken arena wall.

"Naruto! Sakura! This is an A-rank mission! Gather the other genin available and go back-up Sasuke against Gaara and his siblings!" Kakashi ordered, his back forming a triangle against Gai's and Yami's back as they protected the unconscious civilians along with Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Right!"

"Understood!"

Moments later, Yami spotted the blonde and pinkette rushing after Sasuke with Shikamaru and Shino in tow.

**~oOo~**

"Does anyone know what is going on with Hokage-sama?" Gai asked, stomping down another nin that got too close to his wounded student.

Kakashi chanced a glance over to where the Hokage used to be only to see a purple barrier up blocking ANBU from helping.

"It seems that Orochimaru disguised himself at the Kazekage. He is fighting Sandaime-sama inside a barrier." Genma answered as he joined them in the stands after clearing the lower arena. "ANBU still have not been able to break it."

Yami's glanced at Kakashi, sending him a silent look. Nodding, Kakashi covered Yami from enemy attacks with his own kunai while the Uchiha made his way quickly to where the Hokage was fighting Orochimaru. Landing on the roof, the ANBU drew up arms until they noticed that it was Yami and not enemy shinobi.

"Uchiha-san, it seems that the barrier is covering all six sides completely. There is no way to pass." ANBU Saru (monkey) spoke, his voice muffled slightly behind his mask.

Yami spotted the four ninja crouched at each of the four corners inside the barrier. Stepping over to the nearest one, Yami crouched down to eye level, his Sharingan transforming into his Eternal Mankekyo Sharingan.

"What the fuck are you looking at, you—"

The rosette kunoichi Yami was crouched in front of made the mistake of making eye contact with Yami. He drew her into his world of Tsukuyomi. Inside the black and white world, the kunoichi found herself strapped to a lone post. Her arms were tied above her head and a rope trapping her ankles. She quickly looked to the man standing in front of her.

"Only a second will pass in reality for every seventy-two hours spent inside my Tsukuyomi, but you won't even be here that long." Yami spoke, his voice blank of emotion as he raised his right hand to the kunoichi's chest.

"What the hell?! Let me go, Teme! Get away!"

She tried to throw her head back as a scream ripped past her lips, but the post she was bound to prevented her from doing so. Yami's hand was buried wrist deep into the kunoichi's chest; his fingers give her heart a threatening squeeze. She screamed again, tears burning down her cheeks. Her head fell limply against her collarbone as Yami separated her heart from her body. Returning to reality, Yami deactivated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, it forming back into his regular Sharingan. Standing up on shaky legs, he watched with an emotionless gaze as the kunoichi broke her seal concentration and fell backwards. The barrier cracked before shattering into a million pieces. The ANBU did not hesitate to help their Kage. A pair of hands gripped Yami's shoulders, steadying him as he swayed.

"Rest." ANBU Neko (cat) ordered softly and Yami left his care in the hands of Yugao who carefully helped the ravenette off of the rooftop and over to where Kakashi and the others had finished off most of the threat inside the arena.

**~oOo~**

"Yami."

Seeing a barely conscious Yami being supported by Neko, Kakashi closed the distance between them in a blink. He wrapped his arms around Yami while glaring questioningly at Yugao.

"He used his Eternal Mangekyo on one of the barrier users. It is no surprise that Uchiha-san is near exhaustion after only resting a day when awakening from a coma." Yugao/Neko voiced tersely at the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi nodded his thanks as the arena shook from battles happening in other parts of the village. Setting Yami on one of the rows, Kakashi proceeded to summon his ninken.

"Stay with Yami. Protect him." Kakashi ordered before he left with the others to help defend Konoha.

**~oOo~**

"Sasuke-kun, look out!" Sakura shouted, shoving the young Uchiha out of the way of Gaara's sand arm.

The arm rammed into the pinkette before slamming her up against the trunk of a nearby tree. She gasped, losing what breath she had. The sand tightened around her, but she had already lost consciousness.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, witnessing the pinkette take the hit for him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as fifty clones swarmed Gaara.

Taking a look at his blonde teammate, Sasuke drew his last kunai from his pouch.

"Naruto, buy me some time! I'm going to try to free Sakura." Sasuke yelled over at his teammate.

Naruto nodded, charging in with his clones. All of them were holding a blue spiral of chakra.

**~oOo~**

Dust settled over the trees and Sasuke had to squint to keep the particles from getting in his eyes. Midnight dark orbs widened at the sight of the large toad Naruto had summoned. Sasuke's arms tightened around Sakura, holding the unconscious pinkette protectively against him as he watched his blonde teammate henged the toad into the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox)

'When did you get so strong, Naruto?' Sasuke thought, watching the battle intently.

Sasuke thought back to his cousin's summons and wondered if he would ever let him sign the contract. He marked that thought for later, definitely going to ask Yami about it after everything settles down. Moments later, both Naruto and Gaara plummeted to the ground, crashing through tree branches along the way down. Picking up Sakura, Sasuke leaped down from the large branch they were on and went to find Naruto.

**~oOo~**

Yami woke up once again in a hospital room. This time, instead of waking up to Kakashi and the other members of Team Seven, Yami received a face full of Pakkun. He reframed himself from jerking away from the dog being so close.

"Good morning, Yami-kun."

Yami was once again reminded how surprising it was that such a small dog could have such a deep voice. Yami nodded, acknowledging the ninken.

"Kakashi-kun asked us to watch over you until he returns." Pakkun stated and Yami felt saw a shift of fur at the foot of his hospital bed.

Glancing down, he saw the other seven ninken scattered throughout the room. The door opened and in walked Kakashi. A forlorn look marred his masked face.

"Hokage-sama is in critical condition. Jiraiya-san is leaving soon to search for Tsunade-sama in Tanzaku Gai in case she is still there." Kakashi explained, sitting down at the edge to the white bed. "He is taking Naruto with him."

Yami's brow rose at that. He knew that Jiraiya was the one who helped train Naruto for the finals, but to take the blonde with him in search of Tsunade?

"Some group calling themselves Akatsuki is stirring about. They seem interested in the jinchuurikis, so Jiraiya-san thinks Naruto will be safer outside of Konoha right now." Kakashi explained to the questioning look.

Seeing that he was still dressed in the outfit from when he left the hospital, Yami went to get up from the bed to leave. Kakashi walked with him, his ninken filing out of the room after them. Once outside, Yami took in the sight of Konoha. The village sustained damage during the invasion, but it was not as bad as he had thought. Most of the damage was around the arena and the front gate.

**_Where are Sasuke and Sakura?_** Yami signed to the silver haired man walking beside him.

"Seeing Naruto and Jiraiya-san off for their search." Kakashi stated, already knowing that Yami was heading towards the front gate.

Kakashi dismissed his ninken, letting them go back to their home. Tucking his right hand into the pockets of his shinobi pants, Kakashi let his left hand graze over Yami's right hand as the two made their way to see their blonde genin off.


	40. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

A/N: I am sorry for the late update and that I am only able to update one chapter this time around. My classes have started back up and I am super busy once again. Bare with me. I will be updating as frequently as I can. Also, I know that Itachi is OOC (Out Of Character). One more thing, Yami's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan will be explained on how he obtained it; seeing as how one has to have the eyes implanted from a close relative or something like that. He is able to perform Tsukuyomi, as you already know, but his other eye has the ability to perform a different ability. Having his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan implanted, allows for Yami to keep his vision and not be at risk for becoming blind like Itachi...as Itachi only has the Mangekyo Sharingan. I hope this explains some things, even though no questions about Yami's abilities have been asked yet.

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Yami and Kakashi arrived at the front gate just as Naruto and Jiraiya were about to leave. Spotting his two senseis, the blonde grinned and waved at them.

"Yami-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! You came." Naruto said loudly.

Without the usual chiding from Sakura, Yami looked at the pinkette to see a nasty looking bruise on the side of her neck. He frowned at the sight, knowing that she could not yell at the blonde without receiving a small amount of pain. So in her favor, the older ravenette playfully knocked his knuckles against the blonde's head at his loudness.

"Gah, Yami-sensei." Naruto groaned, controlling the loudness this time.

Yami smirked down at the blonde before giving his attention to the white haired man known as Jiraiya, one of the three Sannin.

**_Jiraiya-san, it's good to see you._** Yami signed a greeting.

"Yami-kun, I heard about what happened and I am glad that you are doing better." Jiraiya said, smiling at the Uchiha.

Nodding, Yami bid the two of them good-bye, giving the blonde a small pat on the head. He frowned, watching the blonde and Jiraiya walk out of sight. Hopefully they find Tsunade and convince her to come back to Konoha. Glancing down at the pinkette, Yami wondered if Sakura did not go with Kakashi that time…would Tsunade still have turned the silver haired man away from helping him?

**~oOo~**

Yami walked through the bustling market, making his way to the restaurant district. Sasuke and Sakura flanked his sides and every once in a while, Yami would tilt his head in one of their direction when they would speak to him. Kakashi was reined in by Gai's challenge of racing around the entire village. That was about twenty-seven seconds ago.

"Yami-sensei, can we eat something other than takoyaki or ramen for once?" Sakura asked, sending the taller ravenette a pleading look complete with the pouty lip and big green eyes.

Lifting his hand to answer the pinkette, Yami faltered in his step. He quickly covered it up by grabbing both genin by their shoulders and pushing them together ahead of him.

**_How about you two choose what you want to eat and I'll meet you there. I am going to rescue Kakashi from Gai-san._** Yami signed, giving the two a closed-eyed smile with a head pat.

"Hn, we'll be eating bar-b-q. Don't get caught in that man's Genjutsu, Itoko." Sasuke voiced, his body letting out a shudder as he remembered how his Sharingan could not break the ocean scene and blinding grins. "Come, Sakura."

"Sasu—Sasuke-kun, is this a da—date?" Sakura stuttered, her cheeks taking on a hue matching her hair.

Sasuke averted his gaze, keeping his pace slightly ahead of Sakura so that she would not be able to see the light dusting of pink across the young Uchiha's face.

"Hn. No." The younger ravenette denied, though his tone lacked conviction.

Yami smiled as Sasuke was not able to hide how red his ears were turning. Straightening up, Yami's face went blank. He had felt a familiar chakra that he had not come across in a very long time. Swallowing, Yami took the opposite way of the genin and paused outside of a dango stand. Beyond the drapes that provided customers some privacy to eat, Yami spotted the tail ends of a pair of black cloaks with red cloud designs. His jaw clenched while his hands formed fists.

Running into Itachi, so soon after Konoha had been attacked, was not in Yami's plans. He wanted to discuss matters over with the Hokage concerning the Uchiha Massacre. He still needed to work out how to get rid of Danzo and get his dear cousin's tarnished reputation erased. Itachi was…is a hero of the Leaf, but no one knew apart from the three high members of council, the Hokage, Kakashi and Yami. Taking the moment as it presented itself; Yami lifted a hand and parted the faded red drapes. The cloaked figures burst out of the stand, quickly making their way past an unsurprised Yami, a shocked Kurenai and a speechless Asuma. The latter two having stopped to talk with Yami once they spotted the ravenette.

**~oOo~**

Joined by the two jonin, Yami pursued Itachi and his partner whom was identified as Kisame Hoshigaki. Passing in front of one of the small rivers running through Konoha, Yami motioned for Asuma and Kurenai to cut the two rogues off. Itachi and Kisame came to a halt when Asuma and Kurenai leaped in front of them, weapons drawn. Kisame reached his right hand back and griped the hilt of his sword, Samahada. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan reflected against a similar yet different pair of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. One pair widened slightly, before the emotion vanished behind a blank mask.

"Yami-Itoko, I heard you had died."

Itachi's voice was the same as Yami remembered it, albeit a little deeper and more emotionless. Instead of answering the seventeen year old, both Uchiha's flashed away to land on top of the river while Asuma and Kurenai engaged Mizu no Kuni's Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster Hidden in the Mist). Crimson eyes locked and an immediate battle of in the world of Tsukuyomi commenced. Yami found himself trapped on a cross-shaped post, his arms and legs bound. Itachi stood in front of him with a katana in hand. Before Itachi could use the blade, the seventeen year old ravenette found their roles reversed. The black and red world of Itachi's Tsukuyomi morphed into a contrast of white and black.

"Your arrival was sooner than I expected, Ita-chan." Yami spoke, his tone a little exasperated.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"You knew I was coming?"

"Aa." Yami hummed, before his face went solemn. "I know about your mission; the truth and the secrets behind it."

Yami watched the conflict of emotions wage war through his young cousin's eyes.

"Your loyalty to Konoha never surprised me, but why did you accept this mission?" Yami questioned seriously.

"Hn."

"Is it a coincidence that the massacre happened the day after my ANBU team was attacked?" Yami asked, keeping a close eye on his cousin's reactions.

"…"

"—*sigh*—I was planning on confronting the Hokage after the Chunnin exams, but he is in critical condition. Tsunade is being retrieved and Orochimaru is out for the Uchiha Clan's doujutsu. He…he attacked Sasuke in the Forest of Death."

Yami brought up Sasuke's encounter for one sole reason; to gage Itachi's current loyalty. He held back the sigh of relief when he had Itachi's full attention.

"Did he…"

Yami shook his head 'no'.

"As if I would allow that bastard to sink his fangs into my cute little cousin." Yami stated, his smirk reflecting in his eyes.

He watched Itachi's shoulders relax slightly, but the atmosphere was still tense.

"I told the Hokage that I would leave Konoha in exchange for Sasuke's safety. I will not go back on my word." Itachi voiced, Yami could feel the strain Itachi was putting on his Tsukuyomi.

"I made no such promises with Hokage-sama. The promise I did make, however, was to bring you home with a clear reputation and the honor you deserve." Yami spoke calmly, giving Itachi no room for doubt.

The black and white world of Yami's Tsukuyomi began to crack until the sky shattered, vanishing back to reality. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan widened as Yami's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan transformed into the Rinnegan. Yami's left hand rose while Itachi was speechless.

"It-Itoko…that's the Rinnegan." Itachi voiced quietly, shocked.

Yami nodded.

'Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull).'


	41. OMAKE 4(Extra)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This omake(extra) opens up the relationship Yami had with his cousin, Itachi, starting from the beginning.

"Speaking"

**~oOo~OMAKE START~oOo~**

**YAMI'S PROMISE**

Eight year old Yami sat in between his mother and father, his legs underneath him in the traditional arrangement. Pitch black orbs took in the scene in front of him, not missing a single moment. A soft gurgle sounded and pitch black met ebony glass.

"Oh, Yami-chan, Itachi-chan likes you." Mikoto Uchiha, Yami's aunt on his mother's side, voiced with a gentle smile. "Would you like to hold your itoko (cousin)?"

Glancing up at his mother and father for permission, Yami gained a nod and scooted closer to his aunt and the five week old Itachi. Holding out his arms, he waited for his aunt to carefully arrange the infant in Yami's arms in the correct position. Pitch black orbs sparkled with affection as ebony glass blinked up at him. Moving his right hand to hover above Itachi, Yami grinned when a tiny hand gripped tightly around his index finger.

"He will be a strong shinobi." Yami voiced calmly and surely, smiling up at Mikoto.

Her gentle smile reflected Yami's and she nodded.

"Aa, he will."

Everyone's eyes turned to the new voice in the room. Fugaku stood in the doorway of the Clan head's bedroom. His face bore strictness, but when his eyes landed on his wife and child, his features softened and the aura around the man seemed to relax. Yami looked back down at Itachi when the infant tugged on his index finger.

"I swear to protect you always." Yami whispered, pressing his face up against Itachi's and inhaling his baby smell.


	42. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

A/N: A flashback is included in this chapter. It will reveal some things about the massacre.

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Outside of the bar-b-q restaurant, Sasuke and Sakura were stopped from entering when two dust storms were kicked up at the moment of a green and a dark blue blur halted before the two genin. Midnight and emerald blinked at the two jonin, deciding whether or not to ignore them.

"KA-KA-SHI! IT SEEMS AS THOUGH YOU WON THIS ROUND!" Gai shouted, his blinding grin being opposite of his loss.

Kakashi glanced over at his friend with a confused expression.

"Hm? Did you say something?" The silver haired jonin questioned.

"AH! DARN YOU AND YOUR HIP, COOL ATTITUDE!" Gai yelled dramatically.

Kakashi's lips twitched. He enjoyed messing around teasing the Taijutsu nut.

"Kakashi-sensei? Did Yami not find you? He went to save you…um…he went to get you to join us for bar-b-q." Sakura spoke, her voice quiet for once.

Being slammed up against a tree and squeezed to the point of almost dying had caused enough damage to the pinkette's body. She was healed as best as the medics could during the chaos caused by the invasion. It was a rushed process, but the medics assured her that the bruising would heal within a few weeks. A tremor was felt under Kakashi's sandal-clad feet and he used the small amount of chakra sensing ability he had and stretched it outwards to find the source of the tremor. Sasuke and Sakura did not seem to notice; a single charcoal orb met Gai's dark brown ones.

"We passed him a few seconds ago. He was speaking with other jonin senseis about collaborating team spars." Kakashi spoke the lie as if it was the truest thing that had ever left his mouth. "Gai and I will get him. You two go on ahead and grab a table."

Sakura, her blush returning full bloom, nodded and began to walk inside the restaurant. Sasuke took a moment to analyze his sensei and the man's apparent rival. He could of sworn that he felt a small amount of chakra leave the silver haired man. Pushing the thought away, the young teen joined his pink haired teammate. Gai and Kakashi vanished with a shunshin almost immediately after Sasuke and Sakura went inside the restaurant.

**~oOo~**

**~START FLASHBACK/MEMORY~**

***Day before Uchiha Clan Massacre***

_Being ordered to spy on his own clan was not as difficult as others would believe it to be. Itachi loves his family, but he vowed his loyalty to Konoha and would do anything to protect the village he was born in. There were a select few that outranked his loyalty to Konoha and they were his dear baby brother Sasuke, his late best friend Shisui and his caring older cousin Yami. Thinking back on his years of growing up, Itachi could not remember a day without spending his time with Yami when the older Uchiha was not on a mission. When Sasuke was born, Itachi witnessed the same love Yami felt for him, being aimed at his dearest baby brother. He remembered the same promise Yami tells him on every one of his birthdays, being whispered to an infant Sasuke._

_"__I swear to protect you always."_

_Itachi smiled, thinking of those cherished words. Yami has always been there for him, helping better himself as a person and as a shinobi. Yami never pressured Itachi to go beyond his abilities. The older Uchiha could always tell what Itachi was feeling and thinking, almost as if he could read his mind. Where that would have caused others to feel insecure around the ravenette, Itachi found it comforting to know someone knew what he was feeling. He was glad that his baby brother would experience that same love._

_The thirteen year old Uchiha was currently standing in front of Shimura Danzo with a signed order from the Hokage that he would have to eliminate every single member of the Uchiha clan minus Yami as he was out of the village with his ANBU team. Originally, he would have refused the mission, but he knew that if someone else was assigned genocide, that his precious baby brother would not be spared. _

_"__You hesitate." Danzo pointed out, his left brow rising in mock surprise._

_Itachi remained silent, knowing he would have to kill his clan off tonight._

_"__You are extremely close to your older cousin Yami, are you not?" Danzo asked, his question confusing Itachi._

_The ravenette nodded reluctantly._

_"__A few moments before you arrived, it was discovered that ANBU Team Kumo (spider) had been ambushed. There were no survivors." Danzo stated without remorse._

_Itachi felt his heart stop. Team Kumo was Yami's ANBU team. The members consisted of ANBU Kumo (spider), ANBU Risu (squirrel), ANBU Osuushi (bull), and ANBU Fukuro (owl). The entire team was one of the strongest ANBU teams to come from Konoha. Itachi's ebony glass orbs flashed between black and crimson, his emotions fluctuating._

_"__Impossible." Itachi voiced with disbelief, his hands clenching and unclenching._

_"__The one responsible is a member of Akatsuki. That is all I will reveal. Now go complete your mission." Danzo ordered, leaving the crushed Uchiha to his sorrow._

**~END FLASHBACK/MEMORY~**

"Susano'o."

Red chakra exploded at Itachi's command. Ribs formed around the seventeen year old Uchiha right before his body was forcefully pulled towards Yami. Large red chakra arms grabbed at Yami, but was met by a blast of silver chakra surrounding the twenty-five year old. Itachi's eyes widened once more at the sight of Yami's Susano'o taking form against his own red one. Feeling the monstorous chakra charging at him from behind, Yami lifted his left hand at the incoming rogue from Kiri.

'Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!'

Kisame had no hope in dodging the gravity controlling jutsu that had his feet lifting off of the ground and his back smashing through a series of trees. A bleeding Asuma and a chakra exhausted Kurenai rushed the blue man before he could get up. Kisame had them retreat with a swing of Samahada. In their place, Kakashi and Gai appeared and began their joint assault against Kisame.

"Tsk! Annoying." Kisame snapped, a sharp toothed grin marring his face.

Samahada shifted from underneath the white bandages, fighting to get out and shred flesh. Kisame indulged his sword and the bandages unraveled to reveal scale-like blades. A slash of Samahada grazed Kakashi's forearms, causing Kisame's grin to widen.

"Do you like it? Samahada isn't like any other sword. He doesn't cut flesh, he SHREDS IT!" Kisame yelled lastly, moving to attack his four opponents with mirth.

**~oOo~**

The water glass on their table shook, catching Sasuke's and Sakura's attention.

"What could that be, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, another tremor shaking the restaurant.

The tremor was barely worrisome and went unnoticed by a few. The ravenette shook his head, unsure. Standing from their booth, the two genin exited the restaurant before ordering.

"Over there." Sasuke stated, gazing in the direction of a cloud of smoke arising near the training grounds.

"Oh, someone must be practicing jutsus." Sakura voiced, seeing the smoke.

A large burst of red chakra colliding head on against a similar silver form of chakra had Sasuke's blood run cold.

"That jutsu…Susano'o." Sasuke hissed.

Before Sakura could ask what Susano'o was, Sasuke was running. She shook off her surprise and followed quickly after the ravenette.

**~oOo~**

The screaming sound of Chidori (A Thousand Chirping Birds) came from Yami's left. Rinnegan shifted in the direction of Kakashi and found him fighting Kisame with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai. Yami's silver Susano'o forced Itachi's red Susano'o backwards to avoid the ration jutsu. Canceling Susano'o, Yami grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist before he slung Sasuke in the opposite direction of everyone else. Sasuke's Chidori hit the ground when he landed, creating a creator. The stunned boy stared up at his older cousin in shock, not understanding why he stopped him from attacking his brother. Before he could question why, Itachi's Susano'o trapped Yami in its cupped hands.

"You died." Itachi hissed; his voice only loud enough for Yami to hear.

Yami winced from the pressure Itachi's Susano'o wrapped around him. The blazing red chakra that was not his own began to burn through Yami's clothes, causing the material to sizzle. His secured bandages began to loosen and drape away from his face, exposing his scar left behind by Orochimaru.

"Yami-Itoko! Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, attempting another Chidori.

"St—op, Sasu-ke!" Yami shouted at the youngest Uchiha, his voice hoarse and broken from the damage sustained to his voice box all those years ago.

Kakashi became distracted at the sound of Yami's broken voice, giving Kisame an opening to slam Samahada into the silver haired jonin's unguarded side. A grunt of pain escaped Kakashi as the force behind Kisame's attack sent him skidding across the ground until he splashed into the river Yami and Itachi were standing on. The clear water of the river became a murky red.


	43. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing_**

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Watching one of their senseis injured and in the process of drowning, along with their other sensei trapped between two large chakra hands, the two genin were struck with a sense of fear that maybe the two of them were way out of their element. Emerald and midnight orbs took in the scene of an exhausted Kurenai and an injured Gai and Asuma, the latter two keeping Kisame from interfering with the other fight. Sasuke and Sakura's main cause of shock was when their supposed mute sensei yelled at the younger ravenette.

"You two get out of here! You'll only get yourselves killed!" Kurenai shouted at the two genin, but her words were ignored when the red chakra that was clutching around Yami was absorbed by the older Uchiha.

Itachi cancelled his Susano'o before Yami's Rinnegan could completely absorb the jutsu's chakra. Bubbles floated to the surface of the river, a sign that Kakashi was either losing air or making his way back to the top. A pair of hands cleared the water, grabbing hold of the side and then Kakashi was hoisting himself up onto solid ground.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura need to go after Naruto. Now!" Kakashi ordered; coughing up some of the water he had inhaled.

Sasuke hesitated, not wanting to leave when he had the chance to avenge the slaughter of his clan. He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled, his hands rising to form seals. Sakura snatched Sasuke's wrist in her hand before the young Uchiha could complete a jutsu and she began to tug the ravenette away.

"We have orders, Sasuke-kun. Yami-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will handle this. We have to warn Naruto." Sakura told her crush, her resolve solid.

The ravenette wanted to jerk his arm from his teammate's grasp, but knew that she was right. There were more important things that needed to be done and that was to get to Naruto first and warn him. If anyone could avenge the Uchiha clan, it was his older cousin Yami.

**~oOo~**

**~FLASHBACK/MEMORY~**

***How Yami's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Came To Be.***

_Darkness consumed twelve year old Yami, a throbbing pain emitting from his eyes. It was painful when Yami tried to open his eyes to see where he was. Half of the darkness came from Yami squeezing his eyelids shut. The other half came from the soft material covering his eyes. The hand he raised to remove the cloth wrapped around his eyes was stopped by someone pushing his arm down._

_"__Take it easy, Yami-san. Your new eyes are still healing." A man ordered calmly._

_Yami's head jerked in the direction the voice came from. Fingers brushed through Yami's pitch black locks in a sign of comfort. There was only one person Yami knew that would do that._

_"__Haha-ue (mother)." Yami whispered; his body tensing. "Chichi-ue (father)?"_

_His question went unanswered for a few moments; only when he felt the shaking of his mother's hand running through his hair, did he understand. A simple escort mission to a village on the outskirts of Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) had turned into a bloodbath. Yami, placed on his first Chunin team with his father as their Jonin leader, the team had been ambushed by a combination of shinobi from Iwagakure (Village Hidden by Rocks) and Kumogakure (Willage Hidden by Clouds). Yami's Mangekyo Sharingan had activated at the sight of his father being stabbed through by a team from Kumogakure, one of the blades actually being meant for Yami._

_"__Hokage-sama heard word about Kumogakure allying with Iwagakure for the war. By the time backup arrived, they were only able to save you and retrieve your father's eyes before burning his body. Since your father possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan as well, we implanted them in you. We believe that you have what it takes to activate the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and with your father's sacrifice, you shall rise inside the Uchiha clan."_

_Yami finally connected the man's voice to a face._

_"__Fugaku-oji-sama (Uncle Fugaku), what of my other two teammates?" Yami asked; his voice strained._

_"__Hn. The Inuzuka and his ninken died from their injuries. It was rather quick." Fugaku stated, tone emotionless._

_Yami tilted his head in the direction in which his uncle's voice originated from._

_"__And of Tomoe Nara?" Yami asked, his jaw clenching tightly._

_"__Captured."_

_Underneath the cloth covering Yami's eyes, the young Uchiha felt the throbbing burn come from his sockets. Hidden from the people in the room, Yami's Mangekyo Sharingan evolved, forming the Eternal Mangekyo._

**~END FLASHBACK/MEMORY~**

**~oOo~**

Breathing heavily, Yami's Rinnegan faded back into Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The amount of chakra it takes for Yami to perform three jutsu the Rinnegan allows, strains the Uchiha's body. He knows that he has to train more with using the Rinnegan. Through it all, Yami's eyes never left Itachi's. Kakashi joined Yami on the water's surface, a kunai in hand as he prepared to fight the rogue Uchiha.

"That scar…" Itachi murmured, his doujutsu allowing him to take in the mostly visible scar while not breaking eye contact with Yami.

The chakra from Itachi's Susano'o had burned through places in Yami's clothing, completely disintegrating the bandages wrapped around the Uchiha's face and collarbone. This had the upper part of Yami's scar visible for all to see.

"My pr—omise rem—ains." Yami spoke a clearly as he could.

His voice still broke in places and the pitch was rougher than how Itachi remembers it to be. Itachi watched the subtle shift of Kakashi's body inching closer to Yami's side. The silver haired jonin's implanted Sharingan was focused on Itachi, his other eye closed shut. It took less than a second for Itachi to pull Kakashi into his red and black world of Tsukuyomi. Finding himself bound to a cross, Kakashi's eyes widened before a groan of pain left his lips. He looked down to see a sword piercing through his chest, its owner being Itachi. The Uchiha twisted the blade and Kakashi coughed up blood.

"Sasuke-kun may be out of Konoha and I may not have the ability to win against Itoko in a full on fight, but I grew up with Yami. I know who his precious people are just by watching the interaction between them. You, Kakashi Hatake-san, appear to be one of Itoko's most precious people. Shinobi use any means necessary to win, and you shall be my means to an end." Itachi told the silver haired man as he shoved another blade through Kakashi's right hip.

Kakashi's groan of pain was short lived when the red and black world morphed into a world of white and black. The silver haired man found himself being held against Yami's side, the ravenette's arms wrapped securely around the other's waist. Tired eyes took in the sight of Itachi being in Kakashi's previous position on a post. The hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up at the charge in the air. His eyes widened when electricity began to crackle around him and Yami.

"Raiton: Ichiji-Tekina Mahi (Lightning Style: Temporary Paralysis Jutsu)!"

Yami's jutsu struck Itachi inside the Genjutsu world, but with the Eternal Mangekyo Yami possessed, his late father's ability activated. Breaking the Genjutsu, Kakashi and Yami were met with a stiff Itachi. Every few seconds, blue static discharge would appear around Itachi's body. The seventeen year old's Mangekyo Sharigan was deactivated and were back to their ebony glass appearance. Yami stood with his arms still around Kakashi's waist, supporting the silver haired jonin as Kakashi was weakened from Itachi's Tsukuyoki. The two leaped to the side as Itachi's Akatsuki partner slammed Samahada down where they once stood. The blue shark-like man from Kirigakure (Village Hidden by Mist) was quick to toss a paralyzed Itachi over one shoulder before shunshining his way out of the village. Yami and Kakashi barely had time to take in the downed figures of Kurenai, Gai and Asuma, when teams of ANBU appeared.


	44. OMAKE 5(Extra)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here is another omake/extra. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry again for the late and lack of updates. I am swamped with my classwork, but as I promised, this story shall not dry.

**~OMAKE STORY~**

**CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

Cerulean blues, glossy emeralds, and obsidian coals peeked through the leaves of the brush the three figures were hiding behind. Up ahead, the object of their borderline stalking actions, their two senseis sat in front of one another. The silver haired male was sitting cross-legged, one arm resting in his lap while his other hand scratched the back of his neck. The pitch black haired male was seated with his legs underneath him, matching pitch black orbs shinning with amusement at the silver haired man.

"Ugh, why aren't they doing anything?" The blonde owner of the cerulean blue eyes questioned his two companions.

**_BAP!_**

"Ow!—"

Two different pairs of hands clamped down over the blonde's mouth, hoping that the three's presence was not compromised. Seeing nothing change between the two men, the three let out similar sighs of relief. Emeralds glared pointedly into cerulean, gaining a rushed apology.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we watching Kakashi-sensei and Yami-sensei?" The pinkette, owner of emeralds, asked the third person in a whisper.

Obsidian met emerald.

They blinked.

"Hn. Something is going on between them and I am going to find out what," The ravenette answered.

A chuckle sound by their ears, causing the three to tense. Nervous heads turned to look at the new presence behind them. Three gulps sounded simultaneously. Cerulean, emerald, and obsidian eyes widened at the sight of their silver haired sensei crouched down behind them. The man was sporting a closed-eyed smile, but the aura surrounding the man was anything but amused at catching the three snooping.

**_FLICK! BOP! RUFFLE!_**

"Eck!" The blonde rubbed at his reddening nose.

"Tsk!" The ravenette covered the growing bump on his head.

"Gah!" The pinkette gasped, her hands going to her messed up hair.


	45. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

**A/N:** I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

While the ANBU team was helping Kurenai, Gai and Asuma, Yami lowered Kakashi into a sitting position on solid ground. Unwrapping his arms from the silver haired male, Yami went to go after the two rogue shinobi. A fingerless glove-clad hand gripped his forearm tightly, preventing him from moving away.

"You can't face those two alone," Kakashi voiced, trying to catch his breath.

Yami placed a hand over the one holding him in place. His face was uncovered, so Kakashi could see the frown marring Yami's lips. The silver haired man found that he did not like seeing that expression.

**_I am going after our genin before Itachi and Kisame get to them first._** Yami signed before gently prying Kakashi's hand off of his arm.

"You're exhausted," Kakashi stated, finally able to get his breathing under control.

Yami nodded, not denying Kakashi's words.

**_As long as I am able to move, I will protect my team._** Yami signed, charcoal orbs expressing the seriousness of his words.

Yami performed a shunshin before Kakashi could speak up.

**~oOo~**

Two blurs, one red and the other black, raced through the trees as fast as they could in a desperate attempt to reach their third teammate and the Sannin the blonde was traveling with. They remembered the way to Tanzaku Gai and that was the only advantage they had in trying to get to the paradise town.

"Sasuke-kun—_huff, huff_—do you think they'll be alright?" Sakura questioned her raven haired teammate/crush, her breath coming out in pants from the exertion of keeping up.

"Hn."

A grunt was all she received. Spotting the sweat marring Sasuke's face, she realized that he was saving his energy, focusing on making it to Naruto. The two came upon a small village that they had passed through once before with Kakashi. Sakura spotted a mop of bright blonde hair and immediately pointed it out to Sasuke. Making haste, the two practically barreled into their third teammate who had been looking around for the perverted Gama Sennin (Toad Sage).

"Ack! What the—" Cerulean blues caught sight of pink and black locks of hair. "Teme? Sakura-chan? What are you two doing here? Did you decide to join me and Ero-Sennin (pervy sage) in looking for Tsunade-ba-chan (Granny Tsunade)?" Naruto asked, face lighting up at the thought of his teammates joining him.

Sakura shook her head while she and Sasuke got off of the blonde.

"Dobe, where is Jiraiya-san?" Sasuke questioned, giving the crowded streets a glance.

Naruto shrugged.

"I lost sight of him a few minutes ago. He had this weird…almost creepy look on his face and giggled before vanishing on me," Naruto stated, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Sasuke had to fight back the urge to face-palm.

"That sicko is flirting with women when he is supposed to be searching to Tsunade-sama. Wait until I find that pervert,"Sakura fumed, her cheeks tinting red.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and roughly tugged the blonde into a nearby store. Sakura had covered the blonde's mouth when he was about to shout at the ravenette.

"Shh, Naruto," Sakura scolded. "There are some people looking for you. They attacked Yami-sensei and Kakashi-sensei along with three other jonin including Gai-sensei."

Naruto froze in their grip, cerulean orbs wide with fear. The blonde unconsciously covered his stomach, his fingers clenching the material of his jacket. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he found himself being lead to a back corner behind some clothes racks. He was then pushed down onto the floor, hands forcing his head forwards to his knees.

"Take slow, deep breaths, Naruto," Sakura ordered softely, rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back.

Emerald orbs met obsidian. She bit her bottom lip.

"Thei….ter me," Naruto whispered so low that the two could hardly make out what he was saying.

"Speak up, Dobe," Sasuke demanded quietly, his eyes wandering towards the store front every second or so.

Naruto leaned back, his hands still grasping at his stomach. He was still pale, but at least his breathing was under control.

"There's something that…that I haven't told you guys yet. Something…," Naruto trailed off, averting his gaze as he fought over the decision of actually telling the two or not. "Yami-sensei and Kakashi-sensei already know…Hokage-oji-san told me they did. They know and they don't treat me any differently because of it."

Sasuke's brows furrowed at the blonde's words. Yami and Kakashi knew something about Naruto, but he and Sakura were apparently in the dark about it.

"You can tell us, Naruto. We're friends, aren't we? You can trust us," Sakura voiced, but Sasuke caught the concern in her tone.

It seemed that Naruto did to, because doubt flashed in his moist darkening blue eyes. Doing the only thing he could think of, something Yami would do, Sasuke placed a hand on the blonde's head and gave his head a hesitant pat. Blue eyes widened in surprise at Sasuke's actions and Sasuke's frown seemed to show something to Naruto.

"The day after I got my hitai-ate from Iruka-sensei, Hokage-oji-san asked to talk with me. He told me the reason why the villagers seem to hate me and why the whispers of 'demon' center around me. The Yondaime (Fourth Hokage) never killed the Kyubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox). Instead, he sealed it inside a newborn baby and since then it has been an S-Class secrete," Naruto told them.

The blonde lifted his shirt up and concentrated a small amount of chakra around his stomach. The black markings appeared, contrasting greatly against Naruto's lightly tanned skin. Two pairs of eyes widened along with the sound of startled and surprised gasps. Naruto kept his head down, unable to see the loss of friendship taking over between him and his teammates. They would hate him now, just like all of the villagers. Two different reactions followed, both surprising the blonde immensely. Sasuke reflexively added chakra to his fist as he punched the floor beside him and the blonde. The cracking of the tiles echoed throughout the store, gaining attention from everyone inside. Sakura had tears streaming down her face, her balled up fist trying to wipe the dampness away as a sob escaped her.

"That's ter—rible. Why would anyone—_hiccup_—do that? You had no ch—choice in the matter," She continued to cry.

"Those bastards," Sasuke cursed, squeezing his eyes shut at the thought of what Naruto had to be experiencing.

It was a lot more complex than what Yami had explained to him. That time Yami had addressed Sasuke about Naruto being treated differently…he had definitely known why, but had lied. With such information being S-class, Sasuke knew that if Yami had told him everything…Yami would either have been arrested and convicted of treason or have been killed on the spot. Was Naruto's burden the reason Team Seven had two senseis instead of the regular one? Standing up, Sasuke held a hand out to the blonde. Sakura scrambled to her feet and mirrored Sasuke. Tears finally fell from Naruto's eyes as he quickly grabbed hold of his teammate's hands.

"We'll protect you, Naruto. That's a lifetime guarantee," Sasuke and Sakura promised together, leading the blonde out of the store to begin their search for Jiraiya.

Two figures landed in front of the three genin, all three freezing while two simultaneously pushed the third behind them slightly.

"That's not much of a promise, seeing as you'll be dying today," The taller of the two, a blue man sporting a razor-sharp grin, spoke as he pulled a giant bundled sword from his back.

The genin tensed; the swing of the sword too fast for them to react in time. A black serrated blade clashed against the larger sword, stopping its progression with some difficulty. The new appearance had the three genin cry out in relief.

"Stay away from my k—ids," Yami growled hoarsely, the sneer on his face visible for all as his Sharingan spun wildly.

**A/N: Thank you,**

**imacchi11229 **

**skidney**

**f**

**silly60**

** guest**

**,for commenting! I really enjoy receiving your comments of how much you are all enjoying my story. Thank you so very much! I love you all and I hope that I continue to make your love for this story grow.**

**~Reena**


	46. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Screams of alarm came from the surrounding civilians who witnessed the attack and the crowd began to disperse, everyone trying to get away from the obvious danger. At first, the genin looked grateful to their ravenette sensei, but then they took in his appearance. Yami's black hanten sported tears and burn holes and the bandage he uses to keep his scar hidden was hanging raggedly against his collarbone. The oldest Uchiha's breathing was coming out in short, hurried pants from the speed he used to beat the two rogues to the genin. All in all, Yami looked dead on his feet. The only thing that stopped the genin from thinking all was lost was their trust in Yami's abilities to protect them no matter what.

"Eh, you again? You sure did mess Itachi up, Uchiha-kun. I didn't see the hand seals, so what type of raiton (lightning) jutsu was it you used?" Kisame asked, smirking down at his opponent.

Yami did not take his eyes off of the Kiri (Mist) nin, but he could see how Itachi was still trying to get the feeling back in his body without much success as he had to lean most of his weight against his partner. Hiding one hand behind his back and using the other pressing Kumo no Kosho (Spider's Bite) against Samahada, Yami signed to the genin behind him.

**_Sakura, take Naruto and find Jiraiya! Sasuke, make sure they are not followed._**

As soon as Sakura and Naruto leaped away, Sasuke finished the hand seals needed for his raiton jutsu.

"Raiton: Seitekina Ba (Lightning Style: Static Field)!"

A net of glowing blue chakra crackled to life as it spread outwards in a dome shape to surround the three Uchihas and Kisame. This allowed time for Sakura and Naruto to get away while keeping Itachi and Kisame inside to face the other two.

"Hn, seems you have been teaching Ototo (little brother) some of your tricks, Itoko (cousin)," Itachi spoke, his face blank save for the flash of emotion in his dark murky pools.

Yami tensed, preparing to block another attack from one of the two rogues when Kisame flinched in pain before crumpling to the ground. The blue man lay unconscious, a thin trail of smoke rising from the bloody hole in the Kiri rogue's back. Itachi faltered on his feet, his sense of balance off from the partial paralysis. He was already bracing himself for the inevitable fall he was about to make when Yami had his arms around him.

"I had to wait until we were out of Konoha," Itachi whispered, blood dripping onto the ground from his right hand that he had used to kill his partner.

Sasuke stood in shock at how Yami seemed to practically hug the Uchiha Clan's murderer. Sharingan eyes glaring heatedly at the two older Uchiha, Sasuke could not stop the hatred from building.

"Yami-Itoko, get away from him. He's up to something," Sasuke hissed, the rest of his chakra going into forming a Chidori (Thousand Chirping Birds) in his left hand.

"Sasu—ke-kun, there is som—ething we have to tell y—ou," Yami spoke quietly, voice breaking from the scar tissue interfering with his voice box.

Sasuke's eyes went back and forth between his older brother and his older cousin. Itachi looked worried and lax, as if a huge weight was being lifted off of his shoulders. Yami looked relieved to having Itachi around. The youngest of the Uchiha was warring with mixed emotions. What do they need to tell him? Why are they so close even after Itachi's actions towards the clan? Were they planning on opposing Konoha? Why did Itachi turn on his partner? All of these questions were racing through Sasuke's mind and he was not sure which one he wanted to ask first. He settled for asking the question that seemed the most important to him.

"Did the Hokage order the massacre of the Uchiha Clan?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Yami shook his head 'no' while Itachi chose to answer.

"No—"

_SPLASH!_

Three pairs of black orbs stared down at where Kisame once laid only to see a puddle of water from a mizu bunshin (water clone). Simultaneously, three pairs of Sharingan activated in search for the missing Akatsuki member.

"That would have been fatal if Samahada hadn't of warned me about your sudden spike in chakra, Itachi-kun," Kisame said as he stepped out of the shadow of a nearby alley way that was between two stores.

Yami did not hesitate in shoving Itachi over to Sasuke and bringing Kumo no Kosho up in an upward arch. The two serrated blades met, but separated to exchange a series of strikes. By now, Sasuke's raiton jutsu had diminished to a harmless tingle across the skin. Yami found this fact out when Kisame's swing over-powered his own and sent the Uchiha flying backwards through the lightning field. Landing on his feet, Yami was met with a full on assault from the former member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Swordsman of the Mist). It took all of Yami's concentration to dodge and block Kisame's attacks, his chakra still low from using his Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo. He had to resort to using his standard Sharingan without the help of the others.

"Ototo, get ready. I can feel the approach of your two teammates and one of the Sannin," Itachi told his younger brother who was acting as his crutch.

Sasuke merely nodded, not able to take his eyes off of Yami and his opponent. Apparently Yami felt the nearing approach as well. Leaping back, Yami dodged another swipe from Kisame's blade as he completed a series of one handed seals.

"Raiton: Tengoku no Hikari (Lightning Style: Heaven's Light)!" Voice raspy, Yami managed to call out his jutsu without his words breaking like usual.

A blinding light flashed multiple times in quick repetition, engulfing the Kiri rogue without mercy. Startled, Kisame stumbled in his attack. Only his years of experience and his instinct had the larger man dunking a killing blow from Yami. Eyes burning from the loss of his sight, Kisame had no choice but to retreat. Jiraiya caught Yami just as the Uchiha fell to the side with exhaustion. Naruto and Sakura were quick to land beside their sensei, faces mirroring the confusing they felt at the sight of their third teammate helping the enemy.

"Itachi-san," Jiraiya, unsure of what to make of the scene himself, eyed the rogue nin with suspicion.

"Jiraiya-sama," Itachi greeted back, finally able to have some form of control over his body despite the numbness twitching in his muscles.

"Let's get off the street and to some place more private," Jiraiya said, already moving to hoist Yami over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Itoko—"

Yami waved off Itachi's questioning voice, letting his head rest against the Sannin's lower back as the white haired man started walking to the nearest hotel. Not in the least trusting to the obvious relative of Yami and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stayed as close to their sensei and the Sannin as they dared to.

**~oOo~**

"Hold still, Hatake-san! I cannot heal you if you refuse to remain on the bed," One of the medics in the room scolded the silver haired jonin who had once again attempted to escape from the green chakra coated hands.

Kakashi slapped the man's hands away, only to receive the reminder that his side was shredded from Kisame's attack. Groaning, he collapsed against the hospital bed. Gai was in the bed beside him while Kurenai and Asuma were in their beds on the other side of the room. Gai was the only one besides Kakashi who was awake.

"KA-KA-SHI, stop being so unyouthful and let the medics heal you so that we can back up Yami-san," Gai ordered his rival loudly, before wincing at the fingers probing the giant bruise on his thigh. "Yaaooowwww! Stop poking it!" Gai shouted, slapping the medic's hands away in much of the same fashion Kakashi had earlier.

Kakashi sighed, the medic finally able to heal his side.

"Stop being so unyouthful, Gai and let them heal you," Kakashi said mockingly, earning chuckles from the medics in the room who knew of the two Jonins' friendship.

"Alright, you're set to go, Hatake-san," The medic working on his stated, straightening up with a smile before turning to face the medic dealing with Gai. "You on the other hand, Maito-san, are in no shape to go anywhere and will have to spend the better part of the night here."

Gai gapped up at the medic, ready to argue when Kakashi left in a shunshin.


	47. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

CLAIMER: I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

RATED: R and is subject to change.

WARNING: This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

BETA READER: None; so there will be errors that I miss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary/Gary Sue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames.

A/N: I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Setting into a hotel room for the night, Yami insisted on sitting up in the futon set out for him instead of lying down like everyone wanted him to. He lost count of how many times the other five in the room kept staring at his exposed scar. Eventually, he had Sakura hand over a roll of bandages she kept in her hip pouch so that his scar would not be the center of attention.

"Oh yeah! Yami-sensei, if you could talk, why did you only ever sign to us?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Yami scratched the side of his face, his eyelids heavy.

"I hate the sou—nd of my vo—ice," Yami stated hoarsely, voice breaking like most of the other times he would speak.

"No way, Sensei! You're voice is very nice. Is the scar the reason for the breaks in your voice?" Sakura asked, scooting closer to the oldest Uchiha.

"Aa."

Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya deadpanned at the typical Uchiha response. The corners of Sasuke's and Itachi's mouth quirked up in a barely noticeable smirk at their cousin's response.

"Um…if you want, Sensei, I can have a look," Sakura stated, already lifting a glowing green hand.

When Yami stayed silent, Sakura took that as permission and set her chakra coated hand over Yami's throat. Her brows furrowed and she closed her eyes in concentration. All eyes were on the pinkette. At the warm and gentle sensation of his sole female genin's chakra entering his body, Yami's eyelids slid closed. He could feel her chakra focusing on the scar tissue near his voice box and wondered if she had learned this from reading books or from her teachings at the hospital. A solid fifteen minutes passed by before Sakura canceled her chakra and leaned back. Swiping the back of her other hand across her sweaty brow, she nudged Yami's knee for him to say something.

"I knew you would do well in the medical field," Yami told the pinkette, earning a blush from her.

His voice sounded just like it did before that fateful ANBU mission. He had almost forgotten how he sounded; only being reminded whenever he pulled someone into his world of Tsukuyomi.

"Does this mean no more hand signing?" Naruto questioned Yami, looking hopeful to not have to think about what his sensei was telling him.

**_Not likely. I would hate for you three to become rusty._** Yami signed just for the purpose of watching the blonde's face scrunch up.

Jiraiya clapped his hands together once, gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright, now will someone explain to me what exactly is going on here?" Jiraiya demanded, face set in a serious manner.

Yami shared a glance with Itachi before his eyes wandered over to the youngest Uchiha.

"Itachi was tricked by Shimura Danzo with a fake order from the Hokage. When Itachi appeared to report his completed mission, Hokage-sama was shocked and explained that he had given no such order to Itachi. My cousin then begged for Hokage-sama to protect his precious ototo from becoming Danzo's tool. He fled the village and became a rogue nin in an effort to collect important information for Konoha," Yami spoke calmly, having the time to keep his emotions in check for when he would have confronted the Hokage.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the revealed information, his frown deep. Naruto and Sakura were gapping at their sensei's words, both looking over at the man in question. Sasuke's fists were balled up, digging into his knees. Obsidian orbs locked onto pitch black, anger evident in the younger male's eyes.

"You knew and you never told me? You let me think that all this time, that my brother killed everyone in an act to test his power?!" Sasuke's voice gradually rose in volume.

Not once did Yami blink, expecting this kind of outburst.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke's head whipped around to glare at his brother.

"Shut up! You don't get a say in this! You tortured me inside of a Genjutsu, forcing me to relive our parents' death over and over. I hate you! I hate both of you!" Sasuke shouted, climbing to his feet and rushing out of the hotel room.

Half of Yami's face was hidden behind his newly wrapped bandages, but his eyes expressed all the hurt caused by Sasuke's words. Itachi looked crestfallen, his murky black orbs staring blurredly down at his lap. Naruto shot up to his feet. The blonde was confused earlier, but know he was just as angry as his raven haired teammate. But that anger had nothing to do with Yami or Itachi and everything to do with this so called Shimura-teme.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's go make sure the teme is alright. We don't want him to do anything I would do," Naruto said to his pink haired teammate, trying to smile but failed.

Sakura nodded, sending a sad look to her sensei and her crush's older brother. The two then quickly left to find their friend.

"He's made some good friends. Thank you for taking care of Sasuke for me, Itoko," Itachi said quietly.

"…Aa," Yami voiced softly, finally laying down and turning his back to the other two in the room.

Pulling the top blanket over his head, Yami squeezed his eyes shut to stop the moisture from escaping.

**~oOo~**

It was only by mere chance of catching the hurried banter between two frightened civilian that Kakashi found out the Yami and the others were somewhere in the area of the small town he was passing through on his way to Tanzaku Gai. After asking around for any clues on where anyone of his teammates could be, he found himself entering a hotel described by a shop owner who had spotted a pink haired young girl entering with a blonde haired boy, two raven haired males with one supporting the other's weight and an older gentleman carrying another raven haired male over one shoulder.

"…against Yami-sensei, okay teme? He was only trying to protect you. I'm sure he would have told you when we became Chunin or something. Well, that's what Hokage-oji-san told me when he mentioned my parents."

At the sound of his blonde student's loud voice, Kakashi looked around the hotel lobby to find an extremely upset Sasuke before comforted by Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura. Sasuke, what's wrong? Did something happen to Yami?" Kakashi asked, closing the distance between him and his genin.

The silver haired jonin was shocked to see the drying tears on his raven haired genin's cheeks. His heart dropped into his gut as his mind raced with every bad scenario possible.

"Did you know about my brother's innocence too?" Sasuke asked, not having the energy to be angry anymore.

Kakashi's face shifted from worried to a blank stare.

"He was going to confront Hokage-sama after the exams, but then the invasion happened and Hokage is in critical condition. Not to mention the encounter with Akatsuki," Kakashi tried to explain, listing off all of the reasons why Yami had not told the young Uchiha. "There is also the possibility that Danzo had his men watching."

At that suggestion, Sasuke contemplated what to do.

"You mean…"

"Danzo is the leader of a secret organization within Konoha. No one knows who is a part of it and Yami could not risk your life telling you about your brother" Kakashi stated. "He didn't keep it from you to hurt you. You were actually the reason why he chose to wait so long. He wanted you to be strong enough in case some of Danzo's soldiers paid you a visit in the middle of the night."

"They used their existence to threaten Yami with my life?" Sasuke asked, fighting for control over his trembling.

Reluctantly, Kakashi nodded.

"But that's completely wrong! Why hasn't Hokage-oji-san done something about that guy?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"There's no evidence against Danzo is there, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

The genin did not like the nod that followed Sakura's question. Wiping his face clean, Sasuke stood up. He hid his embarrassment for crying by looking away from the others.

"I need to go apologize to Nii-san (brother) and Itoko (cousin). I said some really harsh things." Sasuke confessed.

Sasuke had not taken two steps before he was pulled into a hug by Itachi who had been eavesdropping to make sure his brother was okay. Kakashi spotted Jiraiya standing near the stairwell entrance. The Sannin motioned with his head for Kakashi to come over.

"Yami-san is in room 29 on the third floor," Jiraiya told him.

Kakashi left the Sannin in charge of watching the four others. He vaguely heard Jiraiya mention food before the stairwell door shut behind him.


	48. OMAKE 6(Extra)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**A/N:** Here is the sixth omake/extra. Enjoy!

**~OMAKE START~**

**VERY FIRST FRIEND**

"Watch it, Demon!"

_THUD!_

Big cerulean crystals beamed up at the tall black-clad figure towering over them. Confusion…or maybe it was fear that made the blue eyes glow brighter beneath dirtied blonde bangs. The four year old blonde had seen similarly dressed strangers watching him from short distances away, but this was the first time one of the dark figures had come so close to him. If it was not for the throbbing on the blonde's knees, the boy would have attempted a quick escape.

Cerulean orbs widened and the blonde's tiny body tensed up when the black-clad figure knelt down in front of him, reaching out to wrap their arms around the boy's body. The boy found himself being cradled against the stranger's chest while the other stood upright. Under the dark hood, blue eyes were able to take in the white mask decorated with eight sharp black lines, four on each side of the mask. Two of the lines curved below the mouth while the other two swept over the eyes. For a moment, the boy could have sworn he could see a red glow in the place of eyes.

His attention was pulled away from the stranger's mask and over to the civilian he had accidently bumped into. Small hands unconsciously grasped tightly to the soft black material of the stranger's shirt as cerulean eyes took in the shaking form of the one who had pushed him down just seconds ago. Another black form appeared behind the fear-stricken civilian, a gloved hand grabbing hold of the man's upper arm and tugging him away from the blonde and his silent savor. Just as the young boy was beginning to relax, the stranger leaped onto a nearby roof and started in the direction of the hospital. The blonde became a squirming mess, causing the one carrying him to falter before coming to a complete stop.

"N-no! No hos-hostipital!" The four year old shouted in protest, his tongue tripping over the word 'hospital'.

Nothing ever good happened to the blonde in the hospital. He was always being poked and prodded with sharp, scary things. The blonde's cries of distress halted abruptly when something colorful was thrust into his line of vision. Cerulean orbs blinked in surprise at the orange stuffed frog being held out for him. Hesitantly, a small hand reached out and took the offered plushy. Instead of thanking the stranger right away like any other child his age would, the blonde held the orange frog close to his chest while staring up at the masked man holding him. This allowed for the right amount of a distraction the black-clad figure needed as the blonde found himself being set down on a stark white hospital bed with a reluctant doctor standing nearby.

"I do not understand why I am here. The de—"

The medic's words were cut off by the powerful grip on the collar of his uniform top. The grip was choking the man, tightening with every second that passed. Blue eyes watched the tense scene, unsure of what to make of the black-clad man giving the white-clad man a jarring shaking. Trembling hands glowing green were immediately hovering over the blonde's scrapped knee, healing the broken tissue as if nothing had happened. As soon as the medic was finished healing the four year old, he fled the room. The blonde's surprised cerulean eyes whipped away from the door and up to the black-clad man whose hand was currently ruffling the boy's hair. The day seemed so surreal to the blonde, who was now tucked into his bed in the apartment the Hokage was renting for him. The stranger never said anything, but had unknowingly become the blonde's very first friend. Clutching the orange frog plushy to him, the blonde faded into a happy dream.


	49. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Reaching the room Jiraiya was renting in the town for the night, Kakashi stepped inside and immediately spotted the occupied futon. Nothing but silence filled the room and if it was not for the occasional quiver from the covered mass, Kakashi would have thought Yami was asleep. The silver haired Jonin did not hesitate to close the distance between him and the futon, kneeling down at the head of the bedding. Without so much as a warning to Yami, Kakashi reached down and grabbed hold of the thick cover before tugging the cover away from the ravenette's head.

Yami's eyes were shut tight and his replaced bandages kept his frown from being visible. One could agree that the tear treks that marred the Uchiha's cheeks did nothing to hide his anguish. Pale fingers clenched tightly to the front of Yami's torn hanten at the feel of air meeting his exposed head. At the brush of fingers through his hair, dark pools of midnight blinked open to see the blurred image of Kakashi hovering over him. The younger of the two immediately hid their face from the other, one hand loosening its hold of the black material of the hanten to sign.

**_Sasuke hates me now._**

Kakashi frowned at Yami's words. He knew just how much Yami adored his cousins and for whatever Sasuke had said to Yami…it broke the older ravenette's heart. Leaning down, Kakashi pressed his cheek against Yami's damp one, his mouth near the other's ear.

"He doesn't hate you. If anything, he regrets saying such things to you and Itachi. I told him the reason behind you keeping the knowledge about Itachi and the massacre from him. He was on his way up here to apologize, but Itachi had overheard Sasuke and now the others are out getting dinner," Kakashi spoke in a whisper, his fingers lacing with Yami's in the process.

Yami let out a shaky sigh of relief, the sound catching Kakashi's attention as the ravenette's usual sighs are soundless. Charcoal met midnight. Seeing the unspoken question reflecting in Kakashi's visible orb, Yami answered the silver haired man.

"Sakura healed my damaged voice box," Yami explained.

A chuckle left Kakashi's masked lips, his eye closing with a smile.

"She keeps on surprising me," Kakashi voiced lowly.

Yami nodded.

"Aa, she's like a sponge when it comes to Medical Ninjutsu," Yami agreed with a nod.

Still bent over, Kakashi moved one of his hands to cup Yami's face, his thumb brushing away the drying tears.

"I hate seeing you upset," Kakashi murmured, a frown in his voice.

Yami covered the hand cupping his cheek.

"I thought I lost him. He was so angry at me, Kashi," Yami admitted.

Kakashi froze, his brain only picking up one word out of Yami's statement.

"I haven't heard you call me that since the day you left on your last mission for ANBU," The silver haired man's voice wavered slightly, his heart rate increasing from the nickname thought lost. "Why…did you not come back?"

The question, Yami knew, was aimed towards him not coming back to Konoha as soon as he healed from Orochimaru's fatal attack on ANBU Team Kumo. Pushing Kakashi's hands away, Yami sat up, his head turning to glance at the dusk-filled sky.

"Why did you not come back to me?"

It was asked in a whisper, so low that Yami would have missed it if he was not expecting it.

"When Obito died, I was able to comfort you on account that I lost him as well. He was as close to me as having a brother…although he acted like a young fool most of the time. Then you lost Rin and your sensei, the Yondaime. These two major losses affected you to the point where you used ANBU missions recklessly. No matter what I did or said, I knew that I could not relate to your pain," Yami spoke quietly while continuing to stare at the orange and pink sky.

"I was happy when you showed up the morning of my team's mission…telling me 'Thank you' for my persistent annoyance and for my ability to literally knock some sense into you. After I had woken up a week later and learning of the massacre…I finally understood the pain you must to have experience when losing your entire team…your entire family.

Something died in me that day. The old couple that nursed me back to health bore witness to that. They made me swear to them that after I left, that I would not end my life. Instead, they wished for me to travel the lands in search of the one thing that had died within me. It was four years later when an injured ninken stumbled upon me in Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass) brought back the swell of hope within me. If I had known that two of my most precious people were alive…one being forced to commit genocide because the other's life was threatened…Tsk! I should have killed Danzo when I had the chance."

The last sentence was bitten off with anger, Yami's hands forming fists on his lap. His midnight orbs were glaring at the scenery and only when Kakashi spoke did the ravenette break his gaze.

"You're…you're blaming yourself for the massacre. You not returning to Konoha was an act of punishing yourself. If Hokage-sama knew that you were alive, he would have branded you as a missing nin. Would you have allowed the Hunters kill you?" Kakashi asked weakly. "Yami, answer me!"

Yami's blank stare was enough to confirm Kakashi's horrified belief. Fingerless glove-clad hands grabbed hold of the torn black material of Yami's hanten and gave the ravenette a jarring shake.

"Don't you dare, Yami! Don't you _DARE_ look at me with such an expression," Kakashi shouted, giving the Uchiha another shake. "Don't you….dare."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he let his head fall to where his forehead pressed against the ravenette's chest. The silver haired man's fingers tightened their grip.

**~oOo~**

Jiraiya lead the three genin and the nuke-nin (missing nin [or was it ex-nuke-nin now?]) out of the restaurant with their take-away bentos so that they could all eat in the motel room with Yami and Kakashi. Each of the genin were currently munching on a free sample of dango the restaurant owner was trying out. Itachi had, surprisingly to those who did not know him, practically inhaled his free sample of the sweet food before they had even left the building. Making their way up the motel stairs, the group of five paused outside the room door at the sound of speaking.

"…not returing to Konoha was an act of punishing yourself. If Hokage-sama knew that you were alive…"

It was Kakashi who was speaking, the man's words growing louder with each passing syllable.

"…answer me!"

Everyone had tensed up at Kakashi's words. The atmosphere coming from the room was the complete opposite of what they expected to come back to.

…

…

…

"Don't you dare, Yami! Don't you _DARE_ look at me with such an expression!"

Team Seven flinched at the sound of their silver haired sensei shouting until his voice strained.

"Don't you…dare."

They heard the pain echoing from those three words. Exchanging looks full of concern, the genin of Team Seven went to open the door and go inside, but were quickly pushed back towards the stairs by Itachi and Jiraiya. Their mouths opened in protest, but their words were halted when they were forced to walk down the stairs or risk taking a tumble.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto asked once the five of them were standing in the motel lobby.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, pretty sure about what was going on in the motel room concerning Kakashi and Yami. It worried him slightly to hear how worked up Kakashi was as he had never been witness to any such moment before. Not even when the gaki lost the last of his family during the Kyubi attack.

"It seems Yami-Itoko and Hatake-san need to sort some things out. We'll give them the privacy they deserve and eat elsewhere." Itachi voiced calmly, his murky black eyes flickering over to the stairs for a second.

"Nii-san…"

Sakura placed her free hand on the youngest Uchiha's, cutting his question off. The understanding in her emerald orbs confused Sasuke, until he remembered how crushed Kakashi had looked in the hospital when Yami was critically wounded. He thought about his sensei's angry reaction to Yami's possible indirect suicide attempt. Understanding Kakashi's angery, Sasuke remained quiet and left the motel with the others in search of a temporary place to eat and waste time.

**A/N: Okay, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. In the next chapter, there will be a lemon...but only if you want one. I am not sure how to do the polls, so comment whether or not you wish for the next chapter to contain a lemon between Kakashi and Yami. I will say that the lemon will not be detailed in a sense of being explicit content. It will be hard to miss though and I will have warnings up to signal the start and end of the lemon. BUT! ONLY IF YOU COMMENT WHETHER OR NOT YOU WISH THERE TO BE ONE!**

**~Reena**


	50. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**RATED:** NC-17 MATURE!

**WARNING:** This is going to be an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled Kumo no Su De.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**silly60**

**TwinsMadness**

**Arcami**

**suntan140**

**Rhavaniel15**

**A/N: **Thanks to these six lovely people who voted** YES**, this chapter will hold a** lemon (sex scene)**! So...**WARNING! THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!** I will have an obvious break in the page for those who wish to skip it. Also, the scene will not be extremely detailed nor will it hold words in which I believe some find utmost uncomfortable reading. This is only to prevent readers (and myself) from feeling any sort of discomfort and withdrawl from the characters. Now!** ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Feeling the dampness spreading through the material of his hanten and bandages brought Yami out of his state of inactivity to bear witness to a heartbroken Kakashi. Stunned that it was his doing that caused such a reaction from the silver haired jonin, Yami wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. He held the shaking man close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kashi. Please…don't cry because of me." Yami voiced achingly, his arms tightening around the silver haired man.

Kakashi's arms locked around the ravenett'e waist almost painfully, the years of grief finally caught up to the man. Learning of Yami's supposed death had sent Kakashi careening into the deepest pit of depression the silver haired man had ever experienced. The last person he valued was gone and he let ANBU swallow him completely in body and what little soul he had left to give for his village. On multiple occasions, Kakashi had come close to death…wishing for it to end his misery. It was only a few months before Yami's miraculous return to Konoha, that Kakashi was forced into retirement from ANBU by the Hokage. Almost immediately after learning of the Uchiha's return, Kakashi had push his grief, his anger aside to focus on how grateful he was that Yami was alive. Keeping everything bottled up….it was only a matter of time before his emotions exploded in chaos.

"Forgive me, Kashi. I'm so sorry….so very sorry." Yami apologized over and over, wanting nothing more than for the man he loved to stop crying...be angry at him and shout, but stop crying.

**~oOo~**

**LEMON SCENE START**

**~oOo~**

With one arm staying wrapped around Kakashi's shoulders, Yami's other hand removed the man's hitai-ate and let it drop to the floor beside them. Bare lips brushed over the silver haired man's forehead, causing a hitch in the man's breathing as tingles resonated from the light touch. The repeated action had Kakashi leaning back enough to see the sorrowful gaze mirrored within Yami's moist black pools. Fingers threaded through silver locks and Yami pressed his unbandaged mouth over Kakashi's covered lips.

Kakashi's tight grasp loosened, his hands spreading over Yami's back as he pressed himself closer to the ravenette and attempted to deepen the kiss. At that moment, Kakashi cursed his mask for covering his face and wondered if keeping his full identity secret was worth not being able to kiss Yami whenever and wherever he wanted. The mask was quickly discarded and Kakashi's mouth met Yami's in a searing open mouth kiss that soon left the two breathless. Yami currently found his back pressed against the futon, his hands full of silver hair and the pressure of Kakashi's body stretched out over him.

"Yami…" Kakashi sighed; the hot breath of his words brushing over Yami's parted mouth. "I can't lose you again."

Yami shook his head, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Kakashi's mouth.

"You have me, Kashi." Yami voiced honestly, his hands moving down to cup the back of Kakashi's neck, his fingers lacing together. "You have all of me."

Kakashi kissed Yami with renewed vigor, his teeth nipping and his tongue teasing. Callused hands dipped underneath Yami's hanten, making the ravenette shudder as the hands made quick work in removing the torn material and white bandages. Kakashi's mouth left Yami's, trailing down the expanse of the younger man's throat and earning a moan in return. The pair of hands laced behind Kakashi's neck left to grab hold of the silver haired man's jonin vest, ridding of the material. The same hand grabbed hold of the helm of Kakashi's navy long sleeve shirt and tugged it upwards, forcing Kakashi to lean away and raise his arms. The shirt was soon joined by the rest of the discarded clothes.

Yami was quick to reverse their positions, rolling on top of Kakashi and straddling the silver haired male. Kakashi did not have time to protest before Yami sheathed Kakashi completely inside him. Both men let out a shuddering breath from the pleasure coursing through them at the sensations. Kakashi's hands gripped Yami's hips hard enough to form bruises, but the ravenette did not seem to mind as he began his menstruations. Yami's hands gripped Kakashi shoulders, holding on tight as he rode him.

"Aaah, Yami." Kakashi moaned.

Feeling his release approaching, Kakashi hooked his arms around Yami's waist, halting their movements. Ignoring the gasp of disbelief from the younger man, Kakashi flipped them over. Without hesitating, Kakashi had Yami with his back against the futon and entered him swiftly.

"Kakashi!" Yami cried out from surprise and pleasure when the new position had Kakashi hitting a bundle of nerves.

Leaning over Yami, Kakashi laced his fingers with the ravenette's while nibbling and sucking the sensitive spot on Yami's collar bone. Yami's walls tightened around Kakashi almost painfully as he came, but Kakashi continued thrusting in and out of him. Withering from pleasure, Yami could do nothing but give a silent gasp as another orgasm rocked through his already battered system as Kakashi came inside of him. Kakashi collapsed on top of Yami, both of them trying to gain their breath before giving thought to moving. When Kakashi could move again, he carefully slid out of Yami, earning a moan from the ravenette.

**~oOo~**

**END OF LEMON**

**~oOo~**

Jiraiya continued to talk with Itachi, discussing the best scenario of dealing with Itachi coming back to Konoha. They had decided that Itachi would continue traveling with the Sannin and Naruto in search of Tsunade. Knowing that Sasuke would not wish to leave his brother so soon after being reunited, it was safe to say the all of Team Seven would be joining the retrieval mission. It worked well with Itachi coming along, seeing as Tsunade could take a look at the Uchiha's health. It did not take being a Sannin to know a sickly person…and to Jiraiya, Itachi looked like he was especially sick. He also took notice of how every now and then; Itachi would squint only just as if he had a problem seeing without his doujutsu activated.

"Itachi-san?" Jiraiya said quietly so as to not draw the other three's attention.

Murky black orbs glanced in the Sannin's direction, a brow rising in question.

"How sick are you right now?"

Jiraiya was not one to beat around the bush when it came down to business. Itachi learned that first hand right then. The Uchiha should not have been surprised, but he could not stop the way his eyes widened at the direct question. Itachi glanced over at his little brother, watching him interact with his team and how close he seemed to be with them.

"The healers I have gone to over the last year have given me a few years at best. They do not know what ails me." Itachi stated low enough for only Jiraiya to hear.

The hand that cupped the teen's shoulder shocked Itachi more than the smile he was receiving.

"If anyone can find out what is wrong with you, it is Tsunade." Jiraiya reassured before standing up. "Alright, let's get a move on. We have an early start tomorrow."

The four follow Jiraiya back to the motel they had left earlier, but instead of going back to room 29, the Sannin surprised the four by renting another room on a different floor for all to share minus the obvious older Uchiha and sole surviving Hatake.

"Why are we getting another room? What about Yami-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, confused.

Jiraiya chuckled, clamping his hands on the blonde's shoulders and steering the boy in the directing of their new room.

"I'm sure the two of them are getting along fine. They have a lot to discuss and they cannot do that with you brats in the room." Jiraiya stated, laughing now.

Itachi sweet dropped, not at all wanting the mental image the Sannin dredged up. Murky black orbs stole a glance at Sasuke and Sakura, sighing in relief as the two looked just as confused as their blonde teammate did.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the lemon scene and I hope that it was not too bad. Please let me know if any of the content was bothersome and I will try to fix it in future chapters. Thank you again to the six readers who voted YES and to none who voted NO.**

**~Reena**


	51. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled_ Kumo no Su De._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

The morning sun washed the room in a pale gold, rousing Kakashi awake to find the spot beside him on the futon to be empty and long since grown cold. Sitting up, Kakashi glanced around the room to find himself alone. The silver haired man was about to get up and get dressed when the door to the room opened up to reveal Yami walking in with a bag that smelled faintly of miso soup and rice.

"You bought breakfast," Kakashi stated, voice gruff from just waking up.

"Hn, we missed yesterday's lunch and dinner," Yami answered, kneeling beside Kakashi and setting the bag carefully on the floor between them.

Kakashi reached out with his right hand, cupping Yami's chin and rubbing his calloused thumb across the ravenette's bandage-covered mouth. Lids blinked over dark pools at the touch.

"Are you…okay?" Kakashi asked in a whisper, concern showing clearly without his mask hiding half of his face.

It was Kakashi's turn to blink, an action of surprise. A pink hue, one that would put shame to Team Seven's female genin's hair, dusted Yami's visible features at the silver haired man's question. Was Yami embarrassed? Kakashi was not sure; having to break off his thoughts as Yami suddenly shoved a covered bowl into his hands. The ravenette turned away with his own bowl of miso and rice, hiding his reddening face as he ate. A pair of arms came around Yami, taking the food away and setting it to the side. Warm breath brushed the back of the ravenette's neck and a bare chest pressed up against Yami's clothed back.

"Yami—"

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Kakashi-sensei! Yami-sensei! It's time to go!" Naruto's voice sounded loudly from the other side of the door.

**_SMACK!_**

"GAH! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"Shut up, Naruto! They could be still sleeping!" Sakura shouted just as loudly.

"Oi, you two…stop shouting. It's annoying," Sasuke's irritated voice was slightly muffled from behind the door.

Kakashi and Yami both let out collective sighs, one of frustration at being interrupted and one of relief at the same reason. The interruption had Yami fight off the flush on his face and Kakashi's racing pulse was quick to slow.

**_Of course I am okay._** Yami signed, not risking speaking in case the others would hear. **_Now behave._**

Kakashi chuckled, allowing Yami to stand and move away from him to answer the door. This forced Kakashi to get dressed within seconds, a feat not easily reached without motivation. Looking over at Yami while fixing his hitai-ate over his left eye, Kakashi could definitely say that he was motivated.

**~oOo~**

Tanzaku Gai bustled with night life, vacationers and residents alike roaming the glowing village. Inside one of the many bars/casinos, Tsunade sat in a booth with a cup of warm sake in one hand. She had her other arm resting on the table, her elbow propped up with her chin resting in her palm. Shizune sat in front of her with TonTon in her arms. The short black haired woman would occasionally feed her pet pig something off of her plate while the blonde pig-tailed Sannin took sip after sip of her rice wine.

"What are you going to do, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune questioned, worry flashing in her dark eyes.

Ealier that day, Tsunade and Shizune were paid a visit by Orochimaru and his apprentice, Kabuto. Orochimaru was in terrible shape, a result from his battle against their old sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as Konoha's Sandaime Hokage. Tsunade was stunned by the sudden appearance of Orochimaru, but she was even more stunned by the fact that Hiruzen had survived.

Tsunade bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not she should check up on her old sensei's health. She was not like Jiraiya with his spy network, so news traveling the grapevine always seemed to reach the blonde last. Drowning the last of the sake in her cup, Tsunade frowned. If Orochimaru had not shown up, she realized that she probably would not have heard about the Invasion until later on.

"You're not thinking about his offer are you?" Shizune asked quietly.

The blonde looked over at her apprentice. She considered Shizune a niece of sorts…or better yet, a daughter. They had met through Dan, Shizune's late uncle and Tsunade's only lover. When Orochimaru appeared before Tsunade wanting her to heal him, he offered to bring back two of the most important people from the dead; her lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki. A coppery taste filled Tsunade's mouth. She had bitten hard enough on her bottom lip to draw blood.

"No," Tsunade stated, her tone hard and serious.

"But I haven't asked you anything yet."

The statement jerked the two women, their heads turning simultaneously to look at the new presence.

"Jiraiya…what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, arching a brow at her old teammate. "Did we not have a similar conversation not long ago?" She muttered under her breath.

Jiraiya grinned down at the blonde woman, who was finally taking in the sight of a complete Team Seven and the surprisingly alive (considering his company) Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade's teal orbs locked onto Yami's midnight ones.

"You are either extremely lucky or you have worse luck than I do, Yami-chan."

Yami frowned at the woman who had saved his life twice from Orochimaru's poison. Both times were seemingly indirect as she never meant to stay and heal him in the first place, leaving his health and the antidote in the hands of the old couple and Team Seven's sole female genin.

"I'll say that you are extremely lucky," Tsunade settled on a choice, the corners of her lips tilting up slightly.

"Tsunade-hime (princess), we are here to bring you back to Konoha on orders of the Hokage." Jiraiya told her.

Tsunade opened her mouth to refuse, but did not get the chance as Itachi broke out into a coughing fit. The seventeen year old Uchiha was notably paler than his counterparts and had a cold sweat marring his visible body. Tsunade noticed the barely hidden tremors that Itachi tried and failed to hide.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, grabbing hold of Itachi's arm to keep the teen from falling when he wavered.

Itachi waved his younger brother away.

"Nothing. I am—"

**_COUGH! COUGH!_**

Yami's arm went around Itachi's waist, supporting the suddenly unconscious teen before he could slump to the floor on top of Sasuke.

"Tsunade, do something," Jiraiya ordered, borderline on freaking out.

"Tsk! Get him to my hotel room," Tsunade barked, she and Shizune already leading the way while Kakashi and Yami carried the ailing Uchiha.

Sasuke stayed close to his brother and cousin, Naruto and Sakura running behind them as the group of eight made haste with their ninth member. Reaching the hotel room, Yami and Kakashi set Itachi gently down on the nearest bed. Tsunade's hands immediately glowed green and she scanned the healing chakra over the unconscious male. Her teeth nipped the open wound on her bottle lip and the blonde cursed, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"How are you still alive?" Tsunade murmured, eyes widening in shock at what her chakra was sending back to her.

Itachi's muscles were deteriorating at a slow rate, but what had the Slug Sannin stunned, was the current state of the Uchiha's heart and lungs. Itachi's lungs were damaged to the extent that Tsunade was not sure if she would be able to heal it…and his heart. The glowing in her hands stopped and she leaned back. She looked at the two standing Uchiha's with a solemn expression.

"Itachi is suffering from a disease that is eating away at his heart and lungs...it is also beginning to deteriorate his muscles, turning them into liquid. I am astounded that he has lasted this long." Tsunade stated truthfully. "The disease has progressed too far. The best I can do is to keep him comfortable."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I will try to post the next chapter before the night is over with. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I apologize to the consistent melancholy in the past few chapters. Okay, so here is a question for all of you. Should Itachi live or shall he die? I already have the scene written to where I want it to go, but the decision is up to you all. It will not be in the next chapter, but the chapter after that.**

**So...should Itachi live? Or shall Itachi die? Comment and let me know.**


	52. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled Kumo no Su De.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Silence filled the room for a full twenty seconds before the room became oppressed by Yami's KI. The force of Yami's chakra brought the three genin to their knees before they were laying flat on their stomachs gasping for breath. Kakashi took a step towards Yami only to collapse to a knee, his hands clenched. Shizune was in the same shape at the genin. Just as soon at Yami's KI hit everyone in the room, it was gone, proving to be the longest five seconds they've ever experienced around the Uchiha. Inhaling a shaky breath, Yami turned on his heel and walked out of the room. As soon as he left the hotel, Yami shunshined out of Tanzaku Gai. Arriving in a clearing, Yami brought his thumb to his mouth, biting into the pad to draw blood. He swiped his bleeding thumb over his palm before his hands flew into a series of hand signs.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Iyasu (Summoning Technique).'

A large cloud of smoke appeared and within it was a large arachnid the size of a horse. Forest green hairs glowing faintly of healing chakra covered the arachnid and eight pitch black glassy eyes peered down at Yami. Feeling the distress coming from her master, Iyasu knelt down to be eye level with Yami.

"Yami-sama, what ails you?" Iyasu asked, her soft voice full of concern for her summoner.

**_Iyasu,_** Yami began to sign, afraid that if he spoke that he would break down right then and there. **_Ita-chan…he is dying._**

Iyasu's two front legs reached around Yami, curling around the ravenette in a form of comfort.

"Is no one able to heal him?" Iyasu questioned softly, the healing chakra coating her forest green hairs ghosting across Yami's body.

Yami's sight blurred. His hands rose before his fingers latched onto a fist full of green hairs. Yami pressed his face up against Iyasu, ignoring the tickling sensation caused from her hairs.

"Yami-sama…what are the symptoms?"

**_Muscle liquidation and deterioration of lungs and heart tissue._** Yami signed, face still hidden.

Iyasu shifted, causing Yami to lean back to glance up at that large arachnid. She used her palps to dry his tears.

"I may be able to help," Iyasu stated calmly. "There is a young spiderling that I have been teaching the ways of healing. His name is Kōhō and his venom has reversal effects that may give Ita-chan the time he needs for a cure to be found."

"Really? Can Kōhō really heal Nii-san?" Sasuke spoke from behind Yami, surprising the older Uchiha has he had been too distracted to sense the young ravenette.

"No, Kōhō will not be able to heal your nii-san. His venom will only reverse the effects to before they began to appear. His disease will relapse, but the progression will be much quicker than the first time. That is the repercussion of Kōhō's venom," Iyasu explained, remembering Sasuke from the time she was keeping Yami alive at the hospital. "Also… Kōhō's bite will be most painful, almost to the point where death will be wish upon."

Itachi was dying at this very moment. Maybe not right now, but soon if by the way Tsunade acted. Itachi is suffering from his disease and Kōhō has the ability to help him, but it is only a temporary solution. Also, Iyasu said that Kōhō's bite is painful enough that the one bitten would rather die. Is putting Itachi through that amount of pain worth the selfish act? Yami contemplated every thought and only had two options. Let Itachi die comfortably or have him experience a bite worse than death in order to prolong his life? Either way…it seemed that Yami would lose one of his precious people and Sasuke would lose his older brother.

"It-Ito-Itoko…Itoko, ple-please. I can't—*sob*—I can't lose him again," Sasuke cried, begging Yami to save his brother.

Swallowing the lump raising in his throat, Yami turned his head to look at Iyasu, giving the arachnid a nod as his response.

"Very well. I will prepare Kōhō for his first summon at once," Iyasu voiced before poofing out of existence.

**~oOo~**

"So you are saying that you have a way to keep Itachi alive, but the method to do so will cause him to want to die?" Tsunade questioned Yami, her arms crossed under her breasts and her eyebrow raised.

"Aa. Iyasu has an apprentice that can reverse Itachi's disease," Yami stated with a nod.

Yami, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade were currently at the bar located within the hotel Tsunade was renting a room in. Shizune and the genin were put in charge of watching over Itachi to make sure his health does not repeat itself. The ill Uchiha had woken up half an hour ago, but was refused permission to get out of bed. To make sure Itachi stayed, Jiraiya had placed a seal on the Uchiha, preventing him from moving.

"What are the risks?" Kakashi asked from his spot next to Yami.

"Since it is not a cure for the disease, it will relapse at a much quicker rate and Itachi will eventually die if a cure is not found," Yami told them.

Tsunade's frown deepened and she tossed back her entire cup of sake before rubbing her forehead.

"That means that in less than half a year or so, Itachi will be back to where he is now…give or take a few months." Jiraiya said, leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"A while back I heard a rumor about a plant that grows in Rai no Kuni (Land of Lightning). It is said that its properties can cure any disease if mixed with the right additives." Tsunade spoke up after a few minutes of silence passed between the four. "The plant is rare and can only be found in the crevasses of the tallest mountains. It only blooms once every ten years on the last full moon of summer."

This caught the other three's attention.

"Hime (princess), when was the last time this plant bloomed?" Jiraiya asked the blonde sitting next to him.

"Nine years and 337 days ago." She replied.

"That gives us only twenty-eight days to find the plant." Yami voiced.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

She shook her head 'no'.

"Unfortunately, no one knows what it looks like. Most people do not even believe that this plant exists," She stated.

"I'll look into it. If it exists, I'll be able to find it," Jiraiya told them, planning to push his spy network to its fullest capacity.

"If we are going to do this, we will have to do it soon. Firstly, I think that I should tell you three that Orochimaru showed up this morning," Tsunade said, taking a quick sip of her sake.

The men tensed, all with very different reasons why. Yami's was the most obvious reaction as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of the ravenette's face, getting soaked up by his bandages. Kakashi's hand gave Yami's knee a protective squeeze.

"When were you planning on sharing this information with us, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, his voice serious and not at all playful like it usually is when talking to the blonde woman.

"Right before Itachi collapsed," She admitted, downing the rest of her sake before filling her cup up again. "He offered me something in exchange for healing him. He gave me until the end of the week to give him my answer."

"Then we'll just have to not be here when he arrives," Jiraiya said, earning him a look from the blonde.

"And where do you plan we go? Orochimaru will not give up on something once he had settled it into his mind that he wants it." Tsunade voiced, glaring at Jiraiya in annoyance.

The two Sannin missed the exchanged brief looks between Yami and Kakashi, their hands lacing underneath the table. Kakashi's hand tightened around Yami's at the thought of Orochimaru not giving up until he got a hold of Yami again. The silver haired jonin's jaw clenched. Like hell would he let that hebi-bastard touch Yami again. Not as long as he was alive.

"Orochimaru will run out of time once the week is up. He'll have no choice but to do what he has always resorted in doing." Jiraiya answered. "He'll switch bodies with someone."

**A/N: Itachi is not out of the woods yet. Obstacles will be faced and challenge the group. Decisions will be made. So, comment now on whether you want Itachi to live or die. **


	53. OMAKE 7(Extra)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I apologize for the late update. I would have update sooner in the week, but a family emergency came up and everything was placed on hold. Here is an omake to make up for the wait and the next chapter should be finished today and posted by tonight.

**~oOo~OMAKE START~oOo~**

**IT'S A PHOBIA**

Tired.

Sore.

Plain exhausted.

Lids fluttered close over cerulean orbs, giving in to the body's need for rest despite the annoyingly hard surface of the training ground. Water lapped at the edges of the river bed and the sound of a bird chirping every so often was the only sound heard before the sweat and dirt covered blonde fell into a light slumber.

_Twitch_.

Something brushed against the blonde's nose, causing a tickling sensation and another twitch.

_Shuffle._

_Quiver._

A sweeping of soft material against the blonde's cheek had cerulean pools appearing, blinking up at the dimming sky. How long has he been asleep? Dusk was approaching already.

_Buzz. Skitter._

_Twitch._

Cerulean orbs widened at the tickling feeling moving across a suddenly pale cheek. Lifting a hand to quickly swipe the strange sensation away, another hand latched onto the blonde's wrist and halted its movement.

"Uzumaki-kun, please to do not kill my beetle. Why you ask? Because then I would be sad."

Cerulean mirrored against dark reflective shades that covered the eyes of one Shino Aburame, the one who, unknown to the blonde, was sitting beside him.

"Uh…"

Speechless, Naruto's eyes zeroed in on a tiny movement trailing down his bare arm to venture underneath the long sleeved jacket Shino sported. The blonde gulped. Shino's fingers still latched around Naruto's wrist. Mocha orbs blinked, watching in slight surprise as cerulean pools rolled to the back of the blonde's head and Naruto promptly fainted.

"A-ah! Na—Naru—to-kun!" A startled Hinata Hyuga stuttered, her pale lavender orbs wide at the sight of her crush fainting.

Her presence had gone unnoticed along with Kiba Inuzuka's and Akamaru, because Shino's action had captured the blonde's full attention.

"Wow. Who knew the knucklehead was freaked out by bugs." Kiba laughed, giving the blonde a poke in the cheek.

**A/N: Hello, Everyone!**

**I received everyone's vote on whether or not Itachi should live. This decision is the only spoiler you readers should know by now, as I take the majority rule for any decision making concerning this story. This chapter coming up will be a little long than the others, because I feel that splitting it in half is not something I should do with the events happening. I hope you all enjoyed reading this omake and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

**~Reena**


	54. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER:** I do** NOT** own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I **OWN** Yami Uchiha. Do** NOT** steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Itachi shuddered at the cold dip of the brush Jiraiya was using to draw a henge seal on his back. The seal will transform Itachi's appearance into a more solid henge that will prevent others from seeing through the jutsu. Despite Itachi being tricked in his act of genocide, Konoha would be out for blood if they were to see Itachi inside the village again. The seventeen year old felt the rush of chakra the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) pressed into the completed seal and the Uchiha's body glowed with a soft blue hue before the henge settled over him. Jiraiya took in Itachi's temporary look with a grin. Itachi's murky black orbs were now a deep hazel and his long ebony locks had been replaced with ear length light brown hair. He was still pale, but Itachi's tear tracks had vanished.

"Alright, you will be safe during your hospital stay in Konoha. No one will recognize you nor will the Hyuga's eyes be able to see through the henge in case they happen to grow suspicious," Jiraiya said with pride at his work. "Now…your smell is a different story, so stay away from the Inuzuka Clan until everything is settled with the Hokage."

Itachi nodded, giving the white haired man a thankful look before slipping on a clean gray shirt. Tsunade stepped over to Jiraiya and handed him a scroll while Yami lead Itachi out of the room to where the others were waiting to leave.

"I'm not sure which additives the antidote calls for, so find as much of the plant you can and get back to Konoha as soon as possible. The scroll I handed you contains a stasis seal that will preserve the plant for seventy-two hours," Tsunade told her old teammate, her teal eyes darting to the window and back to Jiraiya as she spoke.

Ever since the group had decided to head back to Konoha instead of waiting for Orochimaru to show, Tsunade had been paranoid that someone was watching her every move. Knowing this, Jiraiya lifted a hand, intending to cup the blonde's face. He stopped at the last moment, his arm falling back to his side as his other hand placed the scroll inside his haori.

"Keep to the southern entrance. If Orochimaru suspects you to be returning to Konoha, he'll mostly stay near the northern and western entrance. Circling around will take a few days longer, but you should be out of his range," Jiraiya voiced, his serious face morphing into his regular grin. "I'll be leaving first, Hime (princess). Ja ne (good bye)."

As soon as Jiraiya vanished with a shunshin, Tsunade walked out of the room to see everyone waiting on her. With Itachi insisting that he could travel the distance to Konoha without having to lean on someone, the seventeen year old had to compromise with his younger brother and older cousin. Sasuke and Yami gave Itachi no choice but to travel between the two in the most likely of chances that Itachi collapses again.

**~oOo~**

Inside Konoha's hospital, Tsunade put Shizune in charge of healing the Sandaime so that she could put all of her focus into experimenting with different medicinal herbs and plants. It did not take long for every medic in the building to fall under the Slug Sannin's orders, all knowing full well of her legendary temper. Tsunade's presence allowed for few questions and very little suspicion when Yami and Kakashi helped a henged Itachi to a private room in the ICU department of the hospital. Before entering the hospital, Yami had ordered Sasuke away and for Sakura and Naruto to make sure that Sasuke kept his distance until he or Kakashi came to see them. Tsunade stood to the right side of the bed, her back facing the room's locked door. Yami stood opposite of Tsunade with Kakashi standing at the foot of the bed.

"Yami-Itoko…I am glad Sasuke has you here with him," Itachi said, giving Yami a rare smile.

Yami bumped his knuckles lightly against Itachi's chin.

"Aa."

Taking a deep breath, Yami broke open the skin on the pad of his thumb. He then proceeded with the somewhat familiar hand signs of a summoning jutsu.

'Daburu Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Iyasu and Kōhō (Double Summoning Technique).'

Instead of the regular single cloud of smoke that followed a summoning technique, a second cloud erupted from Yami's open palm. As the smoke disapated from the room, Iyasu stood in all of her forest green glory. Kōhō, Iyasu's apprentice, stood at attention with his two front legs sticking high into the air. The spiderling was white with red chelicerae and three black rings around his two frontal legs. Lowering his legs, Kōhō bowed to Yami like Iyasu had instructed him to.

"Yami-sama, it is a high honor to be summoned by you," Kōhō spoke politely, his male voice carrying a slight change in pitch.

"Ita-chan looks different from how you described, Yami-sama. I suspect that this is the work of a henge?" Iyasu asked quietly, her voice gently as always.

Yami nodded, not worried about Iyasu being overheard on account that Tsunade had activated the room's mandatory privacy seals.

"Itachi-san, I will layer my chakra over you as soon as Kōhō injects his venom into your bloodstream. My chakra will keep you stable, but I cannot say that your pain receptors will be dulled. I apologize before hand," Iyasu explained, her glassy black eyes focused on her master's cousin.

Itachi nodded.

"I understand," Itachi stated; his tone solemn.

Taking that as his cue, Kōhō jumped off of Yami's palm and landed on Itachi's chest. The ailing Uchiha froze almost immediately. Iyasu moved to hover over the bed, causing Yami, Kakashi and Tsunade to step back.

"Try to relax, Ita-chan," Yami ordered calmly.

Kōhō extended his fangs, aiming to pierce the skin above Itachi's heart. The bite itself was painless. It was the venom introduced to his bloodstream that caused a searing agony within Itachi. Almost immediately, Itachi began to thrash around as a bloodcurdling scream escaped the seventeen year old. Face ashened, Yami moved forward to keep Itachi from hurting himself, but Kōhō leaped at him. Yami was forced to catch the spiderling, the distraction giving Iyasu enough time to cuff Itachi's wrists and ankles with her chakra.

"Yami-sama, please do not touch Ita-chan. None of you should touch him at this moment," Iyasu spoke quickly, her chakra seeping into Itachi's pores and circulating Kōhō's venom.

Pitch black orbs shot from teal to charcoal, the three human's exchanging worried and tense glances with one another. The continuous screams only began to cease when Itachi's voice could not handle the strain and began to fade.

**~oOo~**

Emerald and cerulean orbs watched at their raven haired teammate paced a trough into the backyard of the Uchiha's main house. Letting out a sigh, Sakura tucked a loose pink strand behind her ear before standing up. She covered the short distance to her crush/teammate, thinking of a way to get the worried male to stop. His pacing was beginning to make her fidget.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy just watching you," Sakura voiced tiredly, willing to do anything to save the ground any further torture from Sasuke's feet.

"Then leave," Sasuke snapped, not stopping his hurried movement.

Sakura flinched back from the harsh tone she had grown used to not hearing from the young Uchiha. Seeing the pinkette's hurt look, Naruto hopped to his feet and pouched on his rival/best friend.

"Oi! Teme! Don't speak to Sakura-chan that way! She's just worried about you being worried!" Naruto shouted, bopping his fist against the ravenette's head to get his attention elsewhere.

Sasuke swung his own fist, though the power behind it was anything but lacking. The punch had the blonde falling back onto the ground, having not prepared for the physical rebuttal from Sasuke. Before Naruto could get up, Sasuke was throwing himself at the blonde, gearing for a fight. Kicks and punches were exchanged in a fierce battle of anger, mostly on the Uchiha's side.

"Sas—Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Stop it!" Sakura shouted, unsure of how to break the two away from each other.

**_SMACK!_**

**_CRUNCH!_**

**_THUD!_**

"Ugh, damn it, Teme!" Naruto groaned, nursing his bleeding nose from Sasuke's last kick.

The sight of blood seemed to do the trick into knocking some sense into the ravenette, his obsidian orbs growing wide as he watched Sakura kneel down beside the blonde to begin healing him. Bright emeralds flashed dark as Sakura glared up at Sasuke, her healing chakra knitting Naruto's cartilage back together.

"SASUKE, WE'RE ALL WORRIED ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING, BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT YOUR FRIENDS!"

Sasuke was not sure what he was more stunned about. The fact that Sakura called him by his name without an honorific or the fact that she was yelling angrily at him. His shoulders slumped before he knelt down beside his two friends. Naruto's muffled chuckle had the two looking at him.

"At least you're not pacing anymore." The blonde joked, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

**_PUNCH!_**

"Gah! Sakura-chan, why do you hurt me so?" Naruto cried out, rubbing the pulsing red lump forming on his head.

The pinkette rolled her eyes before healing the lump as well.

"…nk…u." Sasuke mumbled.

"What? Speak up, Teme. You're mumbling," Naruto stated, flinching away at Sakura's threatening wave of her hand.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away from the two. "Thank you." He ground through clenched teeth.

Sakura threw her arms around the ravenette's shoulders, hugging him from behind.

"Don't thank us, Sasuke-kun. We're teammates and friends…we're family," Sakura said, taking the change to relish having her crush in her arms.

Naruto threw his arms around them both, capturing them in a tight, unintentional choke hold. The blonde realized his blue-faced teammates when their flailing arms kept smacking him in the face.

"Ah! Sorry, Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto apologized to the gasping two.

"NA—RU—TO!" Sakura growled, cracking her knuckles.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twisted into a smirk as he watched the pinkette chase down the fumbling blonde around the backyard. She managed to catch Naruto when the blonde tripped over a seemingly invisible wire that just happened to be placed in his path. Sasuke's smirk grew at Naruto's strangled cry of mercy from Sakura's knuckle sandwich.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I will be trying to get another chapter up by tomorrow night, so bear with me. Okay! The next chapter will have Jiraiya and a little bit about his journey. It will contain a short time skip to cover the 28 days of finding the blooming flower. There will also be a little bit of chaos...okay, a LOT of chaos depending on what you all classify as chaos within the Naruto world. It could be nothing at all or everything. You'll just have to wait and see. Ja ne!**

**~Reena**


	55. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I **OWN** Yami Uchiha. Do **NOT** steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update...I am beginning to think that I only update on the weekends. What am I saying?! I do only update on the weekends! Anyways, enjoy this longer than usual chapter. Thank you all so very much for commenting and voting! I enjoy everyone's feedback as much as the next writer.**

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

After two devastatingly long days of suffering through rampant death-driven pain, Itachi awoke to a dull soreness in his limbs. Murky ebony pools blinked through the dawning sunlight pouring through the open blinds of a solid white room. It took Itachi a moment to realize where he was and a few seconds longer to see that he was not alone. A large bodily figure glowing with green chakra shifted from above the Uchiha, the soreness in his limbs fading as the large arachnid moved away.

"Yami-sama will be most pleased that you are awake, Ita-chan," The large spider voiced gently. "How are you feeling?"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched at the sound of his nickname Yami had the habit of addressing him as. He pushed himself up on his elbows, clearing his throat to speak in the process.

"I am…feeling a lot better," Itachi stated, slightly surprised that he felt as if he was years younger.

He glanced around the room, but only Iyasu was present.

"Yami-sama went home to check on the young ones as they were not allowed to witness your…experience," Iyasu told him.

"Hn. Did Itoko mention when I would be able to go home as well?" Itachi asked quietly, murky pools reflecting inside eight glassy black orbs.

The forest green arachnid's entire body moved up and down in a nod.

"Yami-sama was very adamant on transferring you to the Uchiha Compound once you woke up," Iyasu answered.

Itachi opened his mouth to ask another question, one about his health, when the door to the room slid open. Murky ebony pools locked onto a widening pair of mocha brown orbs. He recognized the red fang tattoos marring the brunette's cheeks as a member of the Inuzuka clan. The recognition shining in Hana Inuzuka's eyes were enough to tell Itachi that the henge seal Jiraiya had drawn on him was out of chakra and he appeared just as he always looked to anyone. Mocha melted when the eighteen years old Inuzuka snarled.

"Ita—"

Hana was cut off by a large forest green leg reaching out to cover the girl's mouth while another wrapped around her waist to yank her into the room. Another leg slid the door shut.

"I apologize, but you must not call attention," Iyasu spoke quickly, but her tone remained calm.

She could feel her master's chakra signature entering the hallway along with the blonde haired healer. Hana struggled in Iyasu's hold, glaring fiercely at Itachi as her KI filled the room with vengeful intent. Seconds later, the door slid open and Tsunade entered the room with Yami. The two blinked at the sight of Hana and Yami sighed while scratching the side of his face. Tsunade pressed her hands on her hips, eyeing the daughter of the Inuzuka Clan head with a frown.

"Hana-chan,"Yami started.

"Tsume's daughter?" Tsunade asked, earning a nod from Yami.

Hana's KI vanished and she was filled with confussion. Why was Itachi Uchiha, rogue ninja of Konoha who massacred his entire clan, in Konoha's hospital? And why in the hell were Yami and Tsunade standing there like she was the one who was not supposed to be here? Did Yami just speak?

"Mmhm Hhhnnn!" Hana shouted unintelligently, her words muffled by Iyasu's leg.

"Inuzuka-chan, calm down. This room is under an S-rank secret. You will not leave this room and repeat what you saw inside of it, am I clear?" Tsunade voiced; her face hard and her tone serious.

Hana glanced at Itachi and then back at the other two shinobi in the room.

"All will be revealed in due time, Hana-chan. I ask that you keep this quiet until the Hokage is well and able enough to address the village," Yami said softly, midnight orbs piercing Hana's stunned mochas.

Knowing of Tsunade's and Yami's reputation within and outside of the village, Hana nodded her head in understanding even if she was still confused and suspicious about Itachi's presence. Iyasu eased away from the brunette, giving her attention to her master.

"Yami-sama, Ita-chan should be well enough to leave for the compound. He will be sore for a few days, but his health should be as it once was before his illness struck. Do not hesitate to summon me if something arises, Yami-sama," Iyasu explained to the older Uchiha.

"Thank you, Iyasu-chan and tell Kōhō that I owe him a life debt," Yami said, voice serious.

"Y-yes, Yami-sama. Of course!" Iyasu stuttered, understanding the significance of a life debt between a master and their summons.

The large arachnid vanished with a poof, leaving the four shinobi in the room. As Tsunade stepped over to check Itachi's vitals for one last time before helping Yami get him to the Uchiha Compound, Yami went to Hana's side.

"I…I want to ask what all of this…all of this is about, but I…"

"You can ask," Yami stated.

Hana's brow rose and she shifted her weight from one foot to the next.

"But will you answer?"

Yami's smirk reflected in his dark orbs. Hana sighed.

"I thought as much."

"Oh, Hana-chan, what were you doing here to begin with? I thought you worked at the animal clinic on your clan's compound," Yami questioned with a tilt of his head.

Hana's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of rose, suddenly remembering why she was in the hospital. Slipping her hand into her front pocket, she pulled out a folded envelope and held it out for Yami.

"Kaa-san asked me to find you and give you this. She said that I would find you here. I smelt your scent the strongest around this room and thought…well you get it," Hana huffed and waited for Yami to open and read the envelope's contents.

Whatever the letter said, caused Yami to sweat drop. To be on the safe side of understanding the Inuzuka Clan Leader's message, Yami re-read the short and blunt message.

_Yami,_

_ You're in the CRA (clan revival act) and my daughter is single. You obviously belong to Kakashi. Sasuke is too young for Hana and he apparently has his scent all over that pink haired teammate of his. The Uchiha's need children, Hana needs a husband, and we both know there is one possibility you are hiding._

_ Your future Aunt-in-law,_

_ Tsume_

_P.S. You should be more cautious walking around smelling like Itachi. I'll see you tonight. Ja (bye)!_

Crinkling up the letter and stuffing it quickly into the front of his hanten, Yami's eyes glanced from Hana to Itachi and back again. Biting the inside of his cheek, Yami debated on whether he should tell the two or not. Shaking his head and deciding that latter, Yami proceeded to help Tsunade prepare Itachi for the joint shunshin to the Uchiha compound.

**~oOo~**

**~(Day of Summer's Last Full Moon)~**

Jiraiya traveled at a fast pace up the side of Rai no Kuni's (Land of Lightning) tallest mountain. He veered off towards the eastern side, hoping that the raising moon would give the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) more of a chance to find the rumored plant needed to save Itachi Uchiha's life. The white haired man had less than six hours to reach the peak of the mountain and find the plant before it supposedly blooms. Night was falling and the temperature was dropping dramatically, posing danger to the difficult journey upwards.

Only last week did Jiraiya's network of spies inform in of the location in which the heaviest of rumors about the plant existed. The mountain in Rai no Kuni was not only the tallest, steepest, most dangerous to climb out of all of the mountains in the Elemental Nations, but it also happened to house Kumogakure (Village Hidden by Clouds) on the western side of the mountain. Jiraiya needed to find that plant and make it off of the mountain without alerting any of Rai no Kuni's shinobi. The last thing Jiraiya needed was a conflict that delayed him from getting to Konoha.

No sooner did Jiraiya make it to the top of the mountain peak, did the full moon reach its apex in the night sky. Narrowed eyes scanned the frozen crevasses quickly, searching for any type of plant that decided to bloom at that given moment. Silver beams of moonlight washed over the peak, washing over the dark surface. Shuffling of movement behind Jiraiya had him twisting around with a kunai in one hand and the stasis scroll in the other. A dark skinned man with combed back blonde hair and goatee stepped into the moonlight, seven red hilted swords sheathed on the man's back. Despite it being dark, sans the full moon, the obvious Kumogakura shinobi wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Bakayarō! Konoyarō! What are you…doing out here, yo?"

Jiraiya faltered in his tense fighting stance at the man's rapping question. If he took the time to think about it, he would remember one of his informants telling him that the Raikage's adopted brother was adamant about being a great rapper. Not wanting to waste anymore time, because he still had to find the plant, Jiraiya opted to tell the man the truth…or some of it.

"I am looking for a plant that blooms around this time of night," Jiraiya stated, lowering his drawn kunai but his eyes remained locked on the man's relaxed form.

The man crossed his arms, taking on a thinking pose before gesturing wildly with his arms.

"You mean that vine-like plant…creeping open this moment, yo? Bakayarō! Konoyarō!"

Jiraiya took his eyes off of the man, searching quickly for the plant the man was talking about. He spotted a cluster of vines peeking out of a dark crevasses, the blooms bursting outwards as if reaching for the moonbeams. The small flowers were a white as the moon itself with a center halo of yellow pollen that sparkled in the light. Thin, spiky leaves surrounded the delicate blossoms of the plant. With the man long forgotten, Jiraiya shakily opened the stasis scroll and began to gather as much of the plant he dared to.

"Please let this be the plant. Please let this be the plant," Jiraiya muttered over and over as he sealed the plant away.

A crunching footstep had Jiraiya freeze and slowing turn around to face the forgotten man who was frowning at him.

"That plant belongs to Rai no Kuni," The dark skinned man voiced sternly, his rapping tone missing.

"Listen," Jiraiya started, tense all over again, "A friend is sick and this plant may be their only chance."

Blonde brows furrowed.

"He doesn't have much time, so I can't fight with you over it," Jiraiya said, tucking the stasis scroll into the sleeve of his haori.

Surprisingly, the man nodded and smiled.

"Bakayarō! Konoyarō! Using the plant to help a friend…is better than selling it, yo!" The man said happily.

Jiraiya wanted to sigh in relief, but the tension in his shoulders remained. He felt as if someone was boring their eyes into his back. When the man in front of his made the move to unsheathe a sword, Jiraiya leaped up into the air to miss the kunai aimed at him. A humorless chuckle sounded through the night air.

"Itachi-san must be in a bad way if you are desperate enough to explore rumors."

The words were followed by appearance of Orochimaru's apprentice.

"Kabuto," Jiraiya sneered.

Before Jiraiya or Kabuto could move to strike one another, the shinobi from Kumogakure lashed out first. His swift blade slashed through Kabuto's side like butter, only to reveal Kabuto as a shadow clone. A pair of glowing blue hands burst through the rock surface where Jiraiya stood just seconds before, giving away the real Kabuto's location. The tip of Kabuto's Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) grazed the sleeve of Jiraiya's red haori, cutting a piece of cloth away. Jiraiya's eyes widened, realizing Kabuto's true target as the stasis scroll.

**A/N: bunnyguest...you are too good at guessing. I had to take a minute after reading your comment...swearing that you were reading my mind. This makes me wonder whether I should continue on with my not-so-secret jouney or develop a new one just to keep the readers on their toes. Smh.**


	56. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I OWN Yami Uchiha. Do NOT steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

A triangle was formed with a shinobi in each corner. Jiraiya swiftly tucked the stasis scroll in a more secure place on his body; that being the inside of his sage-green kimono style top. The Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) watched Kabuto like a hawk, focusing more of one threat than the other. Under the pretense of a fight for the stasis scroll, Jiraiya finally put a name to the Rai nin's (lightning ninja) face. He was Kirabi (Killer Bee), better known as the Raikage's adopted little brother, B. Jiraiya spared a second to thank Kami that Kirabi was currently showing no hostility towards him, having it all aimed at Orochimaru's apprentice.

"The blossoms are beginning to wilt and you have the only fresh sample of the moon's life plant in that scroll of yours. Given the situation, I'll take a wild guess and say Tsunade-sama gave you a stasis scroll. But, I know that even her stasis scrolls will only last so long," Kabuto mouthed, pushing his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose as he smirked at the Sannin.

Kirabi unsheathed a second sword, sparing Jiraiya a glance.

"Seeing as Tsunade-hime (princess) was not there to accept Orochimaru's deal, you decided to search through rumors as well I see," Jiraiya voiced, rushing through strategies of getting away from the dangerous medic.

He had no time to spare fighting with the Oto nin (sound ninja) and the Rai nin made a choice not to attack Jiraiya first and conversant later. Jiraiya decided on a plan of action and was about to give the Rai nin an advantage over his by trusting the man enough to help him get away through a distraction. Good thing Kirabi seemed to be on the same page as the Sannin, because in that moment of exchanging nods, Kirabi was attacking Kabuto with vigor. As he made his way down the mountain side and away from the fight, Jiraiya gave thought of thanking Kirabi in some way for his help. Maybe he would send him a signed copy of his newly published _Icha Icha Tactics_. Was Kirabi even a fan? Shrugging that thought off, Jiraiya picked up his pace.

**~oOo~**

Kabuto barely managed to dodge the duel slashes of Kirabi's swords. Sneering, the white haired young man flipped backwards, blocking another strike with one of his chakra no mesus (chakra scalpels).

"I did not account for you helping Jiraiya-san. Why did you not attack him while his back was turned?" Kabuto asked, stalling for time.

He could not let Jiraiya get away with the only chance Orochimaru had at recovery, sans switching bodies. It helped to think that taking the plant from the Sannin would also eliminate one of the thorns in his master's side. Itachi Uchiha was apparently in enough of a bad state that even Jiraiya would risk being caught in enemy territory for a rumor. But the question was…why? Was one man so important? Or was another man's wish to save him the reason? Kabuto's thoughts immediately went to the eldest Uchiha that his master seemed to favor amongst the survivors. Even Kabuto knew that Orochimaru's obsession with Yami Uchiha revolved around more than him wanting the Uchiha's doujutsu. That obsession, Kabuto knew, would one day be the death of his master.

"Bakayarō! Konoyarō! Stalling does not work with me…let's fight this out and leave that man be," Kirabi rapped, his ungodly rhyme causing Kabuto's eye to twitch.

**~oOo~**

Yami stood outside of Hiruzen Sarutobi's personal residence where he was under strict orders to stay in bed and rest. A few days after the man was healed and transferred to his house, Hiruzen had practically thrown his Hokage title at Tsunade. Saying that the blonde was furious would be an understatement. She spent the weeks ignoring the old, newly retired, man other than checking his health. Given that it did make things easier for Itachi now that Tsunade was acting Hokage of the village, but Yami still knew that Hiruzen's standing in the matter of the Uchiha massacre was important.

Knocking on the hard wooden door, Yami blinked down at the boy who answered the door. The boy was sporting the same wildly spiky brunette hairstyle of the Sarutobi clan, but the goggles covering the boy's forehead was what caught Yami's attention. He vaguely remembered Naruto complaining for a moment about some idiot twerp that claimed to want to be Hokage and thought that it only took for him to beating the Sandaime in a fight to achieve it. Then Naruto was excited that he had an apprentice and it turned out to be the same twerp from before.

"Konohamaru-kun, good morning," Yami greeted, his smile hidden behind his bandages, but shown through his ebony orbs.

"Ah! You're Naruto-nii's sensei!" Konohamaru shouted, cheeks flushing at being called his given name instead of the usual 'Honorable Grandson'.

Yami nodded.

"I am here to see the Sandaime. Is he taking visitors?" Yami asked the gapping boy.

"Oh, yeah, Oji-chan is in his room," Konohamaru said and his lips peeled back in a large grin. "Tsunade-Oba-chan really laid it in Oji-chan this morning. She caught him wandering the house."

Yami chuckled and followed the boy into the house. They stopped outside of Hiruzen's bedroom and Yami would have knocked if Konohamaru had not taking it upon himself to barge into the room. Hiruzen sat in bed reading over a few files. He looked up when his bedroom door was thrown open and his grandson came prancing into the room with Yami standing at the threshold.

"Konohamaru-kun…"Hiruzen sighed with a smile. "Yami-san, please come in. What can this old, retired man do for you today?"

Yami smiled with Hiruzen stressed that he was retired. Then his face fell blank and Hiruzen dismissed his grandson for the inevitable serious discussion about to be had between the two men. To be on the safe side of privacy, Hiruzen activated the privacy seal on his bedside table, allowing the room to glow a mere second from the chakra.

"Yami-san, I have a feeling that I know what you wish to discuss with me. Hardly anything goes unnoticed by me inside this village…also Tsunade told me this morning doing my angering her," Hiruzen confessed, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his lap.

Yami frowned, brows furrowed.

"Do not be mad at her…it was partially my fault for picking at her on the matter. I suspected you would find out sooner or later when you came back to Konoha," Hiruzen stated somberly.

"Hoka—Sandaime-sama," Yami corrected himself, seeing as Tsunade was now Hokage, "Why did you allow Itachi Uchiha's hands be bloodied by my people's death? Why did you stand by and allow Danzo Shimura to trick my cousin into committing genocide?" Yami demanded, keeping his voice low despite the privacy seal.

Hiruzen sighed, having prepared for Yami's anger.

"The night of the Uchiha massacre, Itachi-san showed up in my office to report the completion of a mission forged by Danzo. Apparently Danzo had told him of your death and that information sent Itachi into accepting the mission handed to him. I was beyond shocked and confessed that I had not given him any mission pertaining to killing his clansmen. Itachi-san broke that night. He made me promise to protect Sasuke-kun from Danzo and that he would leave the village in order to gather information for Konoha. Over the years, I have been trying to gather enough evidence to arrest Danzo, but he has managed to stay in the shadows," Hiruzen explained before motioning to the papers on his lap. "This is all I could collect over the years, but it is not enough."

Mouth set in a tight line, Yami reached into his hanten and pulled out the file he had retrieved from summon Chisana, whom had been in charge of protecting the file. Yami handed the file over to a stunned Hiruzen and watched the older man flip through the contents with widening eyes.

"How did you…this is…" Hiruzen stumbled over his words.

"Arachnids are the perfect preditor. They can lie in wait for days at a time for their prey to spring a trap or they can creep along the shadows and enjoy the hunt personally," Yami stated vaguely, but outright stated that one of his summons found the information for him.

"Where is Itachi-san now?" Hiruzen asked, moving to get out of bed.

"He is…safe," Yami settled on the term, thinking of exactly where his seventeen year old cousin was at that given moment.

**~oOo~**

"YAAHOOO! Go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted gleefully as he and his ninken partner shot through the Inuzuka training grounds with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame hot on their trail.

Team Eight were currently doing a joint training session with Team Seven and it was Team Eight's turn to seek the other three out. Kakashi sat up against one of the post in the training ground along with Kurenai. They were waiting for Team Ten to arrive, but considering the sensei in charge…it would be a slow process for the lazy jonin; which was strange seeing as Kakashi had a reputation for being late and he was already there.

Inside the Inuzuka Clan Head's house, Itachi sat out of sight of the commotion outside. A solid mound of fluffy bumped up against Itachi's back before settling against the ravenette's left side. His right side was already occupied by an identical animal, the same with his lap. Hana Inuzuka grinned cheekily from the doorway, staring at the Uchiha heir being surrounded by her sleeping ninken triplets. Having heard her come in, Itachi glanced over his shoulder at the brunette as she carried a tray of herbal tea for the two to drink. Being one from a blunt family, Hana voiced her opinion on a daily basis.

"Yami-san finally told you about the letter Kaa-san sent him," Hana stated more than asked.

"Hn, he informed be yesterday," Itachi replied, taking a sip of the warm tea.

"Well?" She asked, wanting to know his thoughts on the matter.

"You know of my health, as Tsunade and Itoko had told you and Tsume-san. I do not have long before my health deteriorates," Itachi stated calmly.

Hana frowned, moving around the kotatsu to sit beside him.

"Jiraiya-san is coming back with a medical plant that can cure you, Itachi-kun," Hana voiced confidently.

The frown remained on Itachi's face, his eyes closing with a melancholy slack of his shoulders.

"There is no way to tell that a mere rumor will be my salvation. If anything, my sins are too great for me to be sav—"

Itachi's eyes shot open, meeting the ever-so clear vision of mocha brown. Hana's plump lips moved over Itachi's, kissing the astonished Uchiha and interrupting his depressing talk. She leaned back, but kept her fingers tangled in his loose shoulder length black hair.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Itachi. Let me help you make that second chance a reality," Hana said softly, freeing one hand from Itachi's hair to grab one of his shaking hands.

She placed his hand over her flat stomach, letting him know exactly how she planned on helping him.

**A/N: Okay, let me get this out. Tsume wants her daughter and Itachi to marry. Being an Inuzuka, they like getting their way. She uses this by telling Yami that the Uchiha's need children and that she wants her daughter to get married. Hana is willing to be with Itachi, because she knows the truth and she believes that he is a good man for her. Any questions? Fill free to ask. **


	57. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I **OWN** Yami Uchiha. Do **NOT** steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an YAOI/MALE+MALE story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

**_SLAM! THUD!_**

"Tsk!"

Tsunade bit her thumb nail between clenched teeth. Her teal eyes glared daggers at the discarded medical journal she was scanning through moments earlier. The door to her recently acquired office cracked opened and Shizune poked her head inside. After the first twenty books being thrown against the opposite walls, Tsunade's ANBU guards stopped reacting.

"I can't find anything about that damn plant," Tsunade cursed, slumping down in the large chair that sat all of the Hokage's before her.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, before her eyes settled on her apprentice.

"Even without the plant, there is still a chance you could help Itachi-san. You've researched countless remedies and the Nara Clan is famous for their deer antlers. I have faith in you, Tsunade-sama," Shizune comforted honestly.

Tsunade sighed, standing up to gaze out of the window at the village. The sun was lowering over the Hokage Mountain, casting the village in an orange glow.

"Everyone seems to have faith in me these days, Shizune….everyone but myself," Tsunade voiced quietly. "I have no idea what the other ingredients are and there is no room for error. This is a onetime shot and everything is weighing down on my abilities."

**_POOF!_**

Tsunade spun around to see a small, bright green toad sitting on top of her desk with a brown pouch slung across its back. It saluted Tsunade before removing a scroll from inside the pouch. Tsunade instantly recognized it as the stasis scroll she had given Jiraiya. Attached to the scroll was a slip of paper with a hastily written note. She snatched both the scroll and note from the toad.

_Hime (princess),_

_ Rumored plant inside. Ambushed. Sent scroll ahead…_

The note ended there, as if Jiraiya had run out of time and was not able to finish it.

"Frog, where is Jiraiya?" Tsunade demanded, getting up in the frog's face.

The bright green toad leaned back and croaked.

"Jiraiya-sama was in battle with some glasses-wearing kid that had blue glowing hands before I was ordered to appear before you. And I am a toad, not a frog."

The toad poofed away.

"ANBU Tora—"

Tsunade's calling of one of her ANBU guards halted when a form appeared in a shunshin and landed on the carpeted floor of her office with a groan. Long, spiky white hair was coated with dust and blood speckles and the person's red haori and sage-green outfit was torn and bled through in some places.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted, surprised to see the man so quickly after the dismissal of his toad summon.

Said man rolled over onto his back, letting out a cough. He grinned tiredly up at the blonde.

"Ah, Tsunade-hime…I'm back," Jiraiya greeted, only to receive a swift kick in the side from her.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAD ME WORRIED! I WAS ABOUT TO SEND TORA AND HIS TEAM AFTER YOUR SORRY ASS!" Tsunade screamed at the man, grabbing him by the front of his haori and giving him a rough shake.

Swirls danced in Jiraiya's eyes, exhaustion catching up to him.

"Tsu—Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried out when Jiraiya passed out mid-shake.

Freezing, Tsunade let Jiraiya's limp form slump to the floor. She had the plant. Now it was time to get to work.

"Shizune, make sure this pervert is okay. I'll be at the hospital until further notice."

With that said, Tsunade rushed out of the Hokage tower.

**~oOo~**

Leaving the Sarutobi compound alone, Yami made sure that Konohamaru kept Hiruzen in his bed as per Tsunade's orders. He let Hiruzen keep the folder holding the secrets behind the Uchiha massacre. Yami did, after all, have Chisana seal away a copy of everything beforehand just in case anything were to happen. Meeting the Hiruzen took longer than Yami realized, glancing up at the position of the sun to see that it was around lunchtime.

'If I hurry, I should be able to catch the others before they leave Tsume's,' Yami thought, deciding to travel the quickest route by rooftop.

He landed on the ground outside of the Inuzuka Clan's compound right when Team Seven, Eight and Ten were exiting for a lunch break. If Yami did not know any better, he would have thought Sasuke and Sakura were already dating, and was Naruto holding Hinata Hyuga's hand? Pushing back his confused surprise, Yami waved at the group of nine.

"Itoko, there you are. Ni—Naruto wants dango," Sasuke corrected himself quickly, sending a look at the other genin to see if anyone caught it.

Of course Sakura and Naruto did. Those two because they knew about Itachi, Sakura was practically latched onto Sasuke's side without actually touching the ravenette, and Naruto wanted ramen but did not mind dango. It was Shikamaru and Shino that had a curious aura surround them. Ino, Choji and Kiba were still going on about what they wanted to eat. The popular choice was bar-b-q. Poor Hinata was doing all she could trying not to faint from the hand to hand contact with her crush so any sort of conversation flew right over the girl's head.

"Aa," Yami nodded and nonchalantly motioned with the wrapped box in his right hand. "I already bought some, so go enjoy lunch. I have something for Team Seven when you get back."

Emeralds, Sapphires, and Obsidian orbs practically sparkled at Yami's words, the three genin slightly freaking out the other six genin with their quick change in demeanor.

"Is it a new jutsu?" The three asked at the same time, making their looks all the creepier.

Yami chuckled and waved his left hand at the trio in a downward motion.

"Down. Stay. Good," Yami spoke teasingly, voice slightly monotone to fight back his laughter when the three listened.

Kiba burst out laughing with Akamaru barking in amusement. Hinata blushed brightly, seeing her blonde crush's happy expression.

"It's not exactly a new jutsu," Yami said and watched the three of them deflate. "But it is important."

The three nodded resolutely and Yami bid the ground of nine farewells while he entered the compound to find Kakashi standing with Kurenai and Asuma.

"Oh, Yami-san, you made it. How are you feeling? Kakashi-san told us you were feeling a little under the weather this morning," Kurenai asked politely, giving the Uchiha a small smile.

Yami's brow rose as his eyes locked onto Kakashi's single charcoal orb.

"Yes, I am feeling much better. Thank you for asking, Kurenai-san," Yami stated over Kakashi's knowing chuckle. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I bought these for Hana-chan as a 'thank you' for letting us train here today."

Entering the main house through the sliding shoji door, Yami passed the box of sweets to Tsume's daughter while sliding the door shut behind him. Lying down on the other side of the kotatsu with his head propped up on one of the three Haimaru Brothers, Itachi peeked through his lashes at the box of dango Hana was setting out. Yami sat down, tucking his legs underneath him.

"Have you been using your Mangekyo Sharingan?" Yami asked his cousin.

"Hn, no," Itachi answered, wanting to save what little eyesight he had left.

Kōhō's venom had reversed Itachi's illness, but it did nothing to relieve the blindness in the ravenette's eyes caused by overusing his doujutsu. There were only two ways to cure Itachi's blindness and both had to do with eye transplants. He had no intention of going through that pain again anytime soon, even if he was partially blind.

"Sandaime-sama knows," Yami voiced suddenly and the other two tensed.

Wide mocha browns stared at Yami with something akin to fear before that emotion was masked away. Itachi finally sat up, his shoulder brushing Hana's and the three Haimaru Brothers sat at attention.

"What's going to happen now?" Hana whispered, uncertain of what would happen to Itachi.

"It is guaranteed that he and Tsunade will have a Yamanaka verify everything for the sole purpose of proving your innocence. With Sandaime-sama bedridden and Tsunade-san hip-deep in searching for remedies, it looks to be about a few weeks to a month before anything can be done about you coming back home officially," Yami explained to his cousin.

Itachi's fingers tightened in the material of his pants, his lips forming a frown.

"And what of Shimura Danzo?" Itachi questioned, his voice strained with hate.

Yami averted his gaze, seemingly catching sight of something interesting. Pitch black orbs met murky dark pools and at that moment, Itachi knew Yami was planning something.

"Let me worry about him," Yami finally said.

**~oOo~**

Inside the popular bar-b-q restaurant, Yakiniku, Teams Seven, Eight and Ten were packed into a large booth in the back of the restaurant meant for large parties. Everyone was touching someone, as the circular booth was only so big. The meat sizzled over the open grill while conversation went on. Naruto and Kiba were in a heated discussion about stealth with the occasional input from Shino. Sasuke was exchanging tactic ideas with Shikamaru with Choji giving his suggestion and asking questions. Ino and Sakura were talking about the new clothing shop that recently opened and Hinata would flush while joining everyone's conversation every so often…in between glances at Naruto who was sitting squished up beside her.

All in all, the table was in conversation chaos. It only got louder when the meat was cooked thoroughly and became the object of everyone's battle of chopsticks. Hinata became known as a force to be recon with when it came to food. She outclassed Choji, who was aiming for the last piece of grilled bar-b-q only for the meat to vanish in Hinata's mouth. The Hyuga heiress blinked at the silent table, her lavender eyes glancing nervously around at the others. Flushing a brilliant shade of scarlet, Hinata began to stammer out an apology.

"Hinata-chan, you're amazing! If you love bar-b-q, then you'll definitely love ramen!" Naruto shouted gleefully at the lightheaded girl.

And just like that, the bustling conversations started back up.

"Don't be an idiot, Naruto. Ramen and bar-b-q are completely different foods," Kiba taunted, grinning wolfishly at the blonde.

"Why you…" Naruto growled, but stopped when a tickling sensation danced across his cheek.

Gulping, cerulean orbs shifted in order to see what was on his face. Having a vague idea as Shino was on his other side, Naruto paled and turned to Hinata.

"Hi—Hina—Hinata-chan…"Naruto whined, his bottom lip quivering at the thought of what was crawling on his face.

Biting her lip, Hinata held out a finger to the crawling beetle before holding the insect out for Shino to take back. The entire table erupted into laughter at Naruto's obvious fear of bugs. The blonde shuddered, glaring at his smirking male teammate.

"Alright, Teme, that's it!" Naruto shouted, throwing his chopstick at Sasuke like he would a senbon.

Sasuke snatched the chopstick out of the air and waved it mockingly at Naruto.

"Ooo, food fight!" Kiba shouted.

"Ugh, troublesome idiots," Shikamaru groaned, sliding under the table to avoid being hit by the flying food.

**A/N: I am seriously feeling deprived at the moment.**

**~Reena**


	58. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I **OWN** Yami Uchiha. Do **NOT** steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**A/N:** This is, I am assuming, what others would call a filler chapter?

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Yami blinked down at the nine food-stained genin who were either sporting ashamed flushes or nervous/guilty expressions. Behind them was the angry owner of Yakiniku Bar-B-Q who had… Was that strip steak behind his ear? Scratching the side of his neck, Yami glanced at Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi, all of whom were contacted by the angry restaurant owner by fault of association with their respective genin teams. Asuma exhaled a lungful of smoke, sending his team a lazy look of exasperation. Kurenai looked sternly at her team, surprised that Shino and Hinata had participated in the food fight at all.

"Mou, you three," Kakashi sighed, his single charcoal orb staring at Team Seven.

"I want compensation! These hooligans ruined my party room. There are stains that will never come out of the carpet or walls!" The owner shouted, face red with rage.

"I'm sure they will be willing to clean up their mess and work off any damages they caused," Kurenai stated glaring disappointedly at her three genin.

"No! I don't want these ingrates anywhere near my restaurant again, especially the blonde one!"

"Hey! I already apologized for tossing my drink on you. I was aiming at dog-boy!" Ino cried out in disbelief that she was being singled out.

However those who knew the real target of the comment all looked at a crestfallen Naruto before staring angrily up at the restaurant owner. Sakura pushed Naruto aside, practically into Sasuke as she balled up her fist at the man.

"Now you listen here, you—" Sakura started, but stopped at the hand landing on her head.

Yami moved in front of his team, blocking Naruto from the glares coming from the angry restaurant owner.

"How much?" Yami asked; his tone hard.

Pitch black orbs flashed dangerously, sending a chill down the man's spine.

"How _much_?" Yami bit off quietly, wanting nothing more than to punch the civilian to the other side of Konoha and back.

"O—on—one mi—mill—million. One mil—million ryo ($100,000)," The restaurant owner stuttered, his body visibly shaking as he addressed Yami with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"One million ryo?! Are you delusional?!" Sakura and Ino screamed at once hearing the demanded price.

Even Asuma's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth when his jaw went slack at the amount. The man flinched, glancing everywhere but at Yami this time.

"A thou-thousand ryo ($100)," The man swallowed the lump in his throat, a bead sweat trailing down the side of his face as he repeatedly regretted his earlier words concerning the village's pariah.

Reaching into his hanten, Yami slipped a thousand ryo out of his coin pouch and tucked it into the quivering man's shirt pocket. The man took that as his signal to bow his thanks for not killing him and run back to his restaurant.

"Ya—Yami-sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly, unsure of what Yami would do.

Yami turned around and smiled down at the three genin of Team Seven.

"Hm?" Yami questioned the pinkette.

She gulped, shuffling from foot to foot beside Sasuke and Naruto.

"Are we…are we in trouble?" She asked softly.

Yami nodded, still smiling at the trio.

"One lap around the village for every fifty ryo I just spent (twenty laps)," Yami order, his smile not faltering.

Having witnessed the wrath of their raven haired sensei once before, the three took off running to begin their laps. Yami glanced at the other two teams.

"What are you six still here? Get to running," Yami ordered in the same demeanor.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked and took off after her crush and his team.

Shino trailed behind the Hyuga heiress, dragging a gapping Kiba and yipping Akamaru in his wake. Ino went to complain, but Shikamaru and Choji slap a hand over the girl's mouth and proceeded to copy Shino in dragging their teammate along. Once the three teams were out of sight, Yami's shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. When will the villagers learn that Naruto is just a boy and not the demon sealed within him? Kakashi stepped over and clamped a hand on Yami's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How did you do that? I can't get those three to run no matter what I bribe them with," Asuma stated, lighting up another cigarette.

"I agree. I've never seen Hinata run that fast or Shino manhandle Kiba," Kurenai voiced in astonishment.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Yami has a way with children. They can't resist following orders when they come from him," Kakashi explained in amusement.

Yami playfully elbowed the silver haired man in the ribs, causing Kakashi to quickly release his hold on Yami's shoulder to rub his throbbing side. The four made their way along the path with no set destination. They ended up at one of the local bars that cater to shinobi and went inside. Taking a seat in a corner booth with Kakashi and Yami on one side and Kurenai and Asuma on the other, the four were soon taking sips of warm saké.

"Sasuke and Sakura seem protective of Naruto," Kurenai pointed out after taking a sip from her saucer.

"Family tends to be protective of its members," Yami replied, tossing back the rest of the contents in his saucer.

Kakashi filled Yami's empty saucer before re-filling his own.

**~oOo~**

"_Huff…huff…huff_, Yami-sensei sure was mad back there," Naruto gasped through his seventh lap around the village.

"Hn. Itoko hates it…_huff_…when people discriminate against you, Dobe." Sasuke struggled to speak and break at the same time from his running spot between the blonde and Sakura.

"Say…_huff…huff_…why did Yami-sensei…_huff_…freak out like that?" Kiba questioned, bringing up the rear with Akamaru on his head and the others crowding around him.

Naruto tensed almost immediately with Shino and Shikamaru taking notice.

"Trouble…_huff_…some," Shikamaru panted.

"The villages obviously hold animosity against Naruto-kun. Why? Because they are always mistreating him in various ways," Shino stated.

The others wondered how he could say all that without turning blue in the face from exertion.

"It's…it's not…fair." Hinata wheezed, blinking back the sudden moisture in her lavender eyes.

Naruto glanced back at the girl, almost tripping over a rock in the road at the sight of her upset face.

"Do—don't cry, Hinata-chan, I'm use to ignoring those idiots," Naruto voiced, trying to reassure her.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO, NARUTO-KUN!"

Everyone stopped running at Hinata's uncharacteristic shout. Tears flowed down scarlet cheeks and Hinata rushed to cover her face out of embarrassment. She turned to run away, but Naruto moved quickly and grabbed hold of the girl's tan jacket.

"There's….I need to tell you all something," Naruto muttered, cerulean orbs downcast.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke solemnly, knowing exactly what the blonde wanted to tell the others.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

Naruto nodded and began to lead the others to his apartment, his grip never loosening from Hinata's jacket in case she tried to run off again.

**A/N to bunnyguest:**

**-All will be revealed about how Kabuto's knowledge of Itachi and the plant later on…pretty soon actually. I share your pet peeve on account that nothing was done to Danzo and was glad when he was killed off in the manga/anime. Believe it or not, Konoha does not actually need that much evidence considering that it is a Shinobi village. With the Uchiha's being one of the main clans of the village, it will not concern the Civilian council and only the Shinobi council will be involved. More on that later on. Unfortunately, Kirabi does not kill Kabuto, but that baby snake will get what's coming to him later, way later, on. I never wanted Hana and Itachi to be forced into a marriage even if it is to save the Uchiha clan. Obvious couples are already planned out and made for the Uchiha survivors. In the earlier chapter, where Yami confronted Kakashi about making choices for him concerning marriage, Yami stated that there are other means of restoring the clan without marrying a woman. This was the big hint of your analysis. You are the only one to comment and catch it, so I applaud you. That is as far as I will admit to spoiling…I say spoiling, but those who read this and catch on like you do but prefer not to comment on it… I am glad you are becoming involved with this story on such a level. Thank you for your feedback. I really enjoy it and love that my story has kept your interest.**

**~Reena**


	59. OMAKE 8(Extra)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I **OWN** Yami Uchiha. Do **NOT** steal.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here is an omake (extra) for all of those still reading this story. Thank you all so very much for taking the time out of your day to spend it reading _In the Spider's Web_.

**~OMAKE START~**

**~To the Wolves~**

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean; _what do you think_? This idea is insane."

"Lighten up would ya."

"We're going to get caught. This is a bad idea, a _very_ bad one. I mean…there is a reason why the onsen (hot spring) is gender separate. There's absolutely no reason in the Elemental Nations for what you want to do."

"What I want to do? No, you have it all wrong. It's not _want_, but plan on doing."

"Wow, such a difference."

"You know…people don't give you near enough credit for being snarky, Naruto."

Cerulean blues glared at the white haired pervert kneeling beside him by the fence surrounding the local onsen. Arms crossed over his chest, said blonde leaned back a little on his bare heels. They were supposed to be training for the Chunin Finals, but Ero-Sennin (perverted sage) claimed it was research time. Knowing who the man was and that he was the author of one of his sensei's favorite novels, Naruto could only imagine what type of _research_ the pervert had in mind.

"You're not as good at spying on women as you think, Ero-Sennin," Naruto huffed, turning his back to the fence in effort to ignore the man.

A giggle slipped from Jiraiya's lips. Naruto's ear twitched.

"Look, Gaki (brat), maybe you'll learn something," Jiraiya said through another giggle.

Nose turned up in disgust, Naruto moved away to begin his warm up exercises. A soft feminine, and oh-so-familiar, voice had Naruto pause mid-step. The blonde's head turned slowly to see Jiraiya jotting down notes on his notepad, giggling through it all. The feminine voice spoke up again and Naruto's assumptions were confirmed. His bare foot swept at Jiraiya to throw the man unbalance. Feeling the attack, Jiraiya hopped up, still writing down notes. Naruto took that moment for a distraction.

"Look, Ero-Sennin, there's a larger gap in the fence over there," Naruto said in a quiet, yet falsely excited voice.

Jiraiya's head whipped around.

"Where?"

Naruto snatched the notepad out of the man's hand and scanned the contents. Reading the bits about a short haired, lavender eyed Hyuga, Naruto tossed the notepad over the other side of the fence into enemy territory. There was a startled 'eep', before some of the older women started their investigation.

"Na-Naruto, why?" Jiraiya whined, glancing to and from the fence and the blonde.

"That 'dark haired beauty with stunning lavender eyes' happens to be someone important to me and you will _not _be adding her details into one of your…trashy books," Naruto growled, before turning on his heel and leaving Jiraiya to the female wolves.


	60. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I **OWN** Yami Uchiha. Do **NOT** steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De._

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**A/N:** The plants used in this story were picked solely on their medicinal properties as stated by Wikipedia. No, this does not mean that you should mix these plants as Tsunade does or else you might end up...like the first plant test. We wouldn't want that, now would we? Also, Hayate lived through the whole pre-invaision since his coughing was healed earlier on in the story. That small...major change saved Gekko-sama's life :)

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

Deep within the hospital's basement lab, Tsunade worked diligently with a variety of medicinal plants in order to find the perfect working balance for the newly named _Moon's Life_ plant Jiraiya had retrieved from Rai no Kuni's highest mountain peak. Steady hands added the powdered _Astragalus propinquus_ (Astragalus) plant to the other colorful piles of ground up plants. Tsunade took note of the powdered _Uncaria tomentosa_ (Cat's claw vine) thorns and the _Echinacea purpurea_ (purple coneflower). She sprinkled the three powders into a mortar and mixed them with a pestle along with the crushed antlers she retrieved from the Nara clan's personal inventory. She then carefully added the juices of _Sambucus nigra_ (elderberry), _Allium sativum_ (garlic), and _Nelumbo nucifera_ (lotus).

Once the moist paste was completed, Tsunade opened the stasis scroll and unsealed the _Moon's Life_ plant. She was taken aback by how the petals seemed to glow a faint gold color along the edges of its snow white hue. The center emitted the most of the golden glow. Taking a single blossom form the vine, Tsunade began to crush it in a separate mortar before sealing the rest of the plant back into the stasis scroll. She then added a small amount of the medicinal paste she created just moments ago. As soon as the ingredients combined, she moved her green chakra coated right hand over the paste and extracted the liquid. Inside of the corked test tube, Tsunade examined the seemingly glowing pale amber liquid.

"Now to test it," Tsunade murmured and sat there for a moment wondering who she could test the remedy on.

Spotting a wilted plant one of the lab workers left behind during their haste to leave the floor on Tsunade's order, the blonde Sannin stepped over to the potted plant. Using a sterile pipet to gather a small amount of the amber liquid, Tsunade squeezed a single drop onto the wilted plant. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Come on. Do _something_," Tsunade whispered desperately.

The plant shifted before its stem and leaves began to turn a healthy shade of green and lift upwards towards the florescent lights. The dried up buds began to bloom. No sooner did Tsunade grin did the plant twitch and lose all of its healthy color. Green turned brown with gray splotches and the buds shriveled up and fell off. Tsunade watched in stunned silence as the plant withered away. Eyeing the amber liquid with caution, Tsunade labeled the vile with a warning label and put it in the biohazard container.

"Kuso (damn)!" Tsunade cussed, hitting her open palm with her fist. "I used the blossom, just as the rumor…no, they never mentioned using the actual blossom."

Biting her bottom lip, Tsunade began the process of unsealing the _Moon's Life_ plant and scanning the vines with her teal eyes. The flowers were beautiful, the obvious ingredient of any medical antidote.

Obvious.

_Obvious?_

**Obvious!**

Eyes widening, Tsunade picked up a pair of clippers and removed some of the spiny thorns that surrounded the delicate petals. Moving quickly, she began to grind the thorns before adding them to some of the medicinal paste from before. This time when she extracted the liquid, it was not a pale amber color, but a clear violet hue. In her haste in placing the liquid in a sterile test tube, a drop of the violet liquid landed on her hand. She felt the tingle work its way into her skin a through the veins of her hand. Ignoring the possible side-effects, Tsunade rushed to test the violet liquid on another wilted plant. Unlike before, this plant remained alive and healthy.

"Did I do it?" Tsunade questioned herself as she collapsed back onto the desk chair, staring at the violet liquid.

Pleased, she began making more batches of the violet liquid.

**~oOo~**

Night had fallen over Konoha and the streets were alight in the restaurant district. Kurenai stumbled out of the bar with an armful of a drunken Asuma, she being his only support of balance. An hour after the group of four had arrived at the bar, Genma, Anko, Iruka, Gai, Yugao and a recovered Hayate joined them. Anko being who she is and Gai never one to back out of a challenge, the two instilled a game of drinking. Being the most responsible of the group, Yugao and Hayate backed out of the contest three drinks in and were now sporting a passed out, red-faced Gai in between them with every intention of dropping him on his doorstep.

Iruka decided not to drink altogether, opting for tea and was now fighting off a smashed Anko who flirted with the Academy instructor with every chance she got. For one who could hold his alcohol intake, Genma strutted out of the bar with a dopey grin on his face and his trademark senbon clenched in his teeth. Kakashi's arm was draped over Yami's shoulders, and the ravenette's arm was hooked securely around the silver haired man's waist. Both were comfortably buzzed.

"An—Anko-chan, please stop. We're in public," Iruka cried out with embarrassment, jumping when Anko playfully pinched his rear and she laughed.

The poor brunette male was done for and everyone knew it for Anko had Iruka locked in her sights. Parting ways with everyone outside of the bar, Kakashi and Yami made their way down the lit up street towards the Uchiha compound. Right outside the main house Yami shared with Sasuke and Itachi, Kakashi maneuvered Yami to where his back was pressed up against the front door. Kakashi's mask-covered lips brushed over Yami's bandaged wrapped ones, igniting a warmed in the pit of his stomach.

Settling his hands on Kakashi's sides, Yami's fingers tightened on the navy material of Kakashi's long sleeve shirt and pulled the silver haired man closer. Pressing a knee in between Yami's legs, Kakashi reached up and tugged the bandages of Yami's face loose. Within seconds, their bear lips were engaged in a heated battle of teeth and tongue. One of Kakashi's hands splayed over Yami's lower back while his other hand got lost in the shorter black locks of Yami's hair. A shift of Kakashi's knee had Yami gasp as the sensations Kakashi caused coursed through Yami.

A muffled giggle had the two jonin freeze where they stood, their lips still molded together. Dark eyes clouded by lust glanced in the direction the giggle had resonated from and the two jonin were met with the sight of three blushing female genin. Turning their heads, as their faces were hidden by one another's, Yami and Kakashi fixed their chosen mask/bandages over their face before Kakashi stepped back. Standing up straight from his position of leaning against the door, Yami turned to a flustered Ino, a blushing Sakura, and a partially fainted but still conscious Hinata.

"Girls…what are you doing here?" Yami asked, having to clear his throat when hearing how hoarse it had become.

Grinning, Ino decided to answer.

"Sasuke-kun said that we could stay over for a sleepover. The guys are inside already. We went out to grab some food," Ino explained, motioning to the bags the three girls were carrying.

"A sleepover?" Kakashi wondered out loud.

Sakura nodded; her smile and blush fading slightly.

"Yeah…Naruto, he um…he told the others," Sakura voiced, peering up at her two senseis with a tentative look.

"We're sorry…for," Ino grinned cheekily up at the two jonin. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Uh huh," Kakashi said, knowing the blonde had gained the perfect gossiping topic Konoha will ever hear about. "Sure you are."

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. Yami-sensei. You're not-so-secret-romance is safe with us," Sakura stated, smiling.

Yami and Kakashi sweat dropped at the pinkette's words.

"It's ob—obvious how much you two car—care about each other," Hinata whispered, her face still a scarlet hue.

Kakashi coughed into his fist, hiding his embarrassment at being caught in such an act with Yami by the three girls.

"I'll take my lea—"

Yami cut Kakashi off by grabbing the silver haired man by his ear when he went to slink away.

"Ow, Ya—Yami!" Kakashi stuttered in shock, his arms flailing about much in the same fashion as their blonde haired genin would when Sakura commits the same act against him.

Blushing, Yami glared at the ground, keeping a firm hold on Kakashi's ear.

"Don't even think about leaving me here to fend for myself, you Sunīku (sneak)," Yami muttered, tilting his head to meet Kakashi's wide eye with a pair of narrowed ones.

More giggles erupted from the girls.

"Neh, Sakura, doesn't Yami-sensei remind you of someone?" Ino asked in a stage whisper.

Sakura flushed and shoved her hip into Ino's, causing the blonde to lean dangerously to the side.

"Shut it, Ino," Sakura hissed quietly.

"Its…its cute," Hinata said, moving her foot in a circular motion to keep from meeting anyone's eyes.

A hand landed on the girl's short dark blue locks and gave an affectionate pat. Wide lavender orbs shot up to stare widely up at Yami whose smile reflected in his dark eyes.

"Thank you, Hina-chan," Yami thanked the girl while Kakashi rubbed at his sore ear. "Kakashi."

Yami's flat tone of saying his name had Kakashi pause in his haste of leaving.

"Girls, keep an eye on the boys and don't let things get out of hand. Sakura," Yami said, catching the emerald gaze. "Would you mind letting Sasuke and Itachi know that I will be staying out tonight?"

His words had the girls go confused and Kakashi flushing all over again. The silver haired man felt his heart speed up at the notion Yami was making. The pinkette nodded as the other two made their way to the front door.

"Sure, Yami-sensei," Sakura voiced, still a little confused.

Why would Yami-sensei come all the way home, but turn around and go back in town? Walking into the house and leaving the two jonin alone, Sakura whispered her question to Hinata and Ino. Triple blushes covered the girls' faces when their thoughts finally connected the dots.

"Oh."

A few minutes later after smelling the arrival of food, the boys discovered three passed out girls with nose bleeds. After a freak out to where Itachi had to calm the boys and explained that the three girls were alive and okay, the girls woke up and shared knowing looks. Opting to keeping their knowledge a secret…also it was fun knowing something about two senseis that the boys did not. They also got a kick out of freaking the boys out when a perverted giggle would escape them occasionally during the sleepover.


	61. Author's Note

**This is an important (what I imagine as important) author's note, included in the first and second paragraph, concerning chapter 52.**

After re-reading the last chapter, it has come to my attention that I had unintentionally written that the entire Rookie Nine knew about Itachi. Instead of going back and writing that part of the story out and replacing it with something else, I have decided to use this chapter to include a flashback during the time Naruto informs the Rookie Nine about the Kuubi. During this exchange, which I will have take place in Naruto's apartment, Itachi's scent will once again be brought up, but by Kiba (his and Akamaru's nose) and Shino (his kikachu/ninja beetles). Everything will hopefully make more since and I apologize if the last chapter brought about any confusion. The reason for my Itachi slip-up is because I did not plan the sleepover scene until it was in the progress of happening. I may include an omake (extra) that centers around the sleepover, but like my other omakes, it will be short.

I know that there are many unanswered questions within the story, but I hope to answer them all within the future chapters and that I do not forget anything that needs to be addressed. I have a list panned out, but I may have missed important tidbits. I would like, whoever wants to, to PM me or comment (only if you do not have an account) on things that you believe I need to answer within the story. As I said before, I already have a list that I have written up, but I may very well have forgotten something. With this said, I will not …try not to spoil anything until the appropriate chapters are written up.

Thank you, all of you, whom have and continue to review _In the Spider's Web_. I really am grateful to all of you and am glad that you all enjoyed and (hopefully) continue to enjoy reading this story. I really and truly do not want to disappoint any of my readers with however the plot my turn or whatnot. Not saying that it will, because for some reason my fingers tend to type before my brain has a chance to catch up. I do believe the characters have a mind and a half of their own. Half being part of mine. Anyways, thank you all again and I sincerely hope you all continue enjoying this story.

**bunnyguest**- If only you had an account on this site, then it would be perfect to exchange communications without the many spoilers. I am either very obvious in which directions I plan to take the characters or you are seriously just that good at guessing. It's rather scary, to be honest. I have never had a reader with such mind-reading abilities. It's astonishing. I will not be elaborating on which comment you made, but I will say that whoever decides to scan through your reviews shall be rewarded with spoilers. Honestly...you never cease to surprise me. I rather enjoy it.

~Reena


	62. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I **OWN** Yami Uchiha. Do **NOT** steal.

**RATED:** R and is subject to change.

**WARNING:** This is an** YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Hand Signing_**

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is shorter than the last few, but I wanted to go ahead and get this out. It mostly contains the flashback between the Rookie Nine. Also, there is finally going to be some progression. You'll see once you read. Enjoy :)

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

**-FLASHBACK START-**

_The Rookie Nine settled within Naruto's surprisingly clean, yet not so surprisingly cramped, apartment. Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of Naruto who opted to sit with his back up against sparse bookcase that contains a maximum of five books and seven scrolls. All of which were tucked tightly together on the middle shelf for some odd reason. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata squeezed onto the bottomed out couch while Kiba sat across from them with Akamaru resting on his lap. Shino stood on the opposite side of the room, waiting along with the other eight for the blonde to begin. The kikachu (ninja beetle) welding Aburame sent a glance around the room, noting that Team Seven looked especially tense if not a little worried and Hinata was still fighting off a wave of silent tears after learning about some of the extent of her crush's mistreatment._ _Biting the inside of his cheek, Naruto's fingers tightened on the material of his pants. He was nervous and scared of how his friends would take the metaphorical bomb he was about to drop on them. _

_A shoulder bumped up against his and his cerulean orbs met obsidian. Taking hold of the silent support from his teammates, Naruto began from the beginning in much of the same way he had with Sasuke and Sakura. He told them about the night of the Kyuubi attack and how the Yondaime did not actually kill the demonic being. Instead, he explained how the mass of chakra was sealed within a newborn infant, all the while showing the seal on his stomach. Then he told them about how some group was after people like him…Jinchuuriki._ _Two shoulders were digging into Naruto's while six pairs, plus Akamaru's, eyes were staring with mixed emotions at the blonde. All seemed to be shaken by the knowledge, as they could vaguely remember the massive, suffocating feeling of dread and death from the night long ago wished forgotten. Shikamaru was the first to speak._

_"__That's why you have those strange whisker-like markings on your cheeks?" The Nara heir questioned, already knowing the answer._

_He was only confirmed when Naruto nodded._

_"__Wait a minute. Are you saying that—that thing—is inside you?" Kiba asked, wide-eyed with disbelief._

_Naruto flinched, but nodded._

_"__It explained your insane amount of chakra. Why? Because when Neji-san blocked off your tenketsu during the Chunnin exams, you were able to open them back up with a second source," Shino spoke up from his standing spot against the far wall._

_Another nod._

_"__Those people you were talking about…will they be back?" Ino asked, terrified about the overall situation._

_"__I'm…I don't know. Maybe? Yes. Yes, as long as I'm a Jinchuuriki," Naruto finally settled on his answer, averting his gaze to his hands._

_"__But that smell," Kiba voiced; confusion in his tone. "Akamaru and I noticed a new, strange smell clinging to you three and your senseis."_

_Three sets of eyes shot up to Kiba, staring at the boy and his pup. Sasuke stood up, unsure of what to do._

_"__You're brother is in Konoha, isn't he?" Shikamaru asked, shoulders slumping lazily before he shifted further against the couch to get comfortable._

_Sasuke's narrowed gaze answered that question for everyone._

_"__B-but he's…he's a rogue," Ino exclaimed._

_"__Cool it, Ino. There are things happening that are S-rank secrets. You can't say anything," Sakura told the blonde, aiming her statement at everyone else in the room even if it was not true._

_The pinkette was hoping the others would believe it and be too afraid of treason for speaking of an S-ranked secret._

_"__Hold up. Are you saying that—"_

_"__Yes, Kiba, now will you be quiet. It's risky talking about my secret let alone someone else's. Dattebayo," Naruto huffed, fingers threading through blonde locks._

_"__Please," Sasuke whispered desperately, his plea shocking the two teams.__"Don't say anything. Besides, Kiba, you're mom and sister already knows."_

_"__Indeed. My kikaichu (destruction insects) picked up the foreign chakra source during training," Shino admitted calmly._

_Kiba gapped. He opened his mouth, but closed it. Now that he thought about it…his sister had the same smell clinging to her as the members of Team Seven did. For as long as he could remember, he could never recall his sister's scent having traces of something sweet mixed with a tinge of sandalwood._

_"__Your secret is safe with us. Both of them," Hinata said quietly, not a stutter involved as her lavender eyes locked onto Naruto's ceruleans. "Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun."_

_"__Agreed, it'll be too troublesome to say otherwise," Shikamaru stated, eyes closed and getting ready to nod off._ _One by one, the others followed suit._

_"__Ooo, do you have any fox-like qualities besides the whiskers?" Ino asked, grinning at her fellow blonde._

_"__Eh?!" Naruto voiced his surprise while Sakura rushed over to give her friend a knock of the head._

_"__Naruto, hurry up and grab a bag so we can go. We can start training harder in the morning. Sakura," Sasuke spoke._

_"__Yeah, Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette asked, busy mussing up Ino's hair._

_"__Do you want to stay over tonight for morning training?"_

_Emerald orbs whipped around in surprise, but someone else answered for her._

_"__Sleepover!" Kiba shouted, earning a yip from Akamaru._

_Sasuke's brow twitched, but his lack of response had the others leaving Naruto's small apartment in order to go home and pack for a night over at the Uchiha compound. Naruto turned to his two teammates as the last of Team Ten and Team Eight left._

_"__Thanks guys," Naruto mumbled, his cheeks taking on a light pink hue._

_"__Hn," Was the answered response that earned a smile from the blonde._

**-oOo-**

Deep within the underground of the northwest side of Otogakure, cries of mercy and wails of pain echoed throughout the maze-like corridors. It was music to a certain individual's ears, making the man's lips twist into a sinister smirk. His elongated pink tongue dipped out between his lips before streaking back inside. Long ebony locks as straight as rain and face pale enough that it seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. Bandaged arms did not prevent long bony fingers from tapping an incessant rhythm against the arm of the chair he was seated in.

Footsteps echoed, sounding along with the tortured screams. Seconds past before a long awaited male sporting a pair of round glasses and a gray ponytail entered the room. The man's smirk quickly fell and golden eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The finger tapping stopped completely. Orochimaru's eyes took in the sight of his apprentice who looked as if he had been placed inside of a blender.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed, low voice managing to resonate through the open room.

The dim light reflected off of the circular lens covering Kabuto's eyes. The apprentice pushed the frames further up the bridge of his nose.

"The informant in Tanzaku Gai was correct about the information he relayed us about the Konoha group's movements. I trailed behind Jiraiya-san, who was searching the rumors about a rare and believed to be non-existent plant with healing properties. It was indeed the one we have been seeking. He found it on the highest mountain in Rai no Kuni, but I was unable to retrieve the stasis scroll containing the plant," Kabuto explained bitterly.

"He had help?" Orochimaru asked, lips forming a thin sneer.

Kabuto nodded.

"The Raikage's adopted brother, Kirabi, the jinchuuriki of the Gyuki," Kabuto stated. "Orochimaru-sama, the plant is not for Yami Uchiha like we originally thought."

Orochimaru's brow rose.

"Itachi Uchiha was traveling with the Konoha group. Our informant in Tanzaku Gai said that the Uchiha collapsed and that his health was the reason Jiraiya-san went after a rumor. Itachi Uchiha's health is critical and I am unsure of his current status," Kabuto voiced seriously.

"Hm...," Orochimaru hummed, leaning back in his chair. "That plant was essential for my experiment. Kabuto, I am not in the condition to travel, so I trust you to visit Konohagakure's secret support system. After all, a tree can only maintain its leaves if it is supported in the depths by its roots."

At his order, Kabuto turned around and left the room.


	63. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Kishimoto Masashi does. I do not make any type of profit from writing this fanfiction. This is strictly for my and my readers' pleasure. The Japanese language used in this fanfiction is translated by Google.

**CLAIMER:** I **OWN** Yami Uchiha. Do **NOT** steal.

**RATED:** NC-17 MATURE!

**WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character may also strike readers as a Mary Sue/Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _Kumo no Su De_.

**BETA READER:** None; so there will be errors that I miss.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Hand Signing**_

**A/N:** This chapter contains a** lemon** (sex scene)! So...**WARNING! THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!** I will have an obvious break in the page for those who wish to skip it.

**~oOo~STORY START~oOo~**

**-START OF LEMON SCENE-**

A soft moan whispered throughout the darkened room of Kakashi's apartment. The only light in the room came from the moonlight glowing through the partially closed curtains. A thin sheen of sweat coated Yami's and Kakashi's naked bodies as the two moved under the white cotton sheets.

"Kashi…," Yami sighed his lover's name as Kakashi trailed opened mouthed kisses down the ravenette's scared chest.

Yami's fingers tightened in Kakashi's silver locks as Kakashi's, his ankles locking around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi's teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh of one of Yami's perked nipples, nibbling gently. Keeping one hand on the bed to support his weight, Kakashi ran his other hand downwards. Yami's breath sped up, leaving the ravenette in short gasps as Kakashi's callused fingers traced along Yami's inner thigh. Yami's hands fell from Kakashi's hair to grip the bed sheets, struggling with the sensations flooding through him. The ravenette's back arched and Yami cried out. Leaning up, Kakashi captured Yami's parted mouth with a deep kiss, successfully swallowing Yami's moans. Positioning himself, Kakashi's charcoal orb locked onto Yami's ebony pools before sheathing himself entirely inside the ravenette.

"Ya—Yami," Kakashi gasped, trying to hold as still as possible as Yami's walls clenched around him.

Hooking his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, Yami pulled the silver haired man closer before moving his hips. Kakashi's pace started slow, but soon quickened. A pressure began to build. Kakashi's mouth closed over Yami's as their pleasure rose towards its peak. Kakashi's grip on Yami's hips tightened, no doubt causing bruises. Yami's back arched again; his head pressing into the pillow s Kakashi buried his face in the curve where Yami's shoulder and throat met. They tumbled off of the edge of pleasure together. Breathless, bodies tingling with the after effects of their orgasms, they collapsed in a tangled mass. One could not discern the start and end of their own body with the other's.

"Yami," Kakashi spoke softly, his heartbeat still racing. "I love you."

Yami smiled, eyes still closed from their experience. Yami felt Kakashi press his lips against the curve of his throat and shivered in delight.

"I love you too, Kashi," Yami voiced truthfully.

A moan followed, Yami could feel Kakashi hardening from inside still being inside him. Kakashi's teeth grazed over Yami's pulse, nipping and sucking lightly. Yami's arms tightened as much as they could, his strength still absent. Gripping Yami's hips, Kakashi shifted; pulling out before rushing back in. Yami gasped, narrowing his eyes at a smug looking Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you—ngh!"

Kakashi's eye widened at Yami's reaction when Kakashi pressed up against a certain bundle of nerves. The silver haired man almost crumpled right then and there, but fought back the sensation for the sole purpose of wanting to make Yami come first this time.

**-END OF LEMON SCENE-**

**-oOo-**

Morning arrived with Jiraiya sneaking out of his hospital room and finding a sleeping Tsunade in the basement lab with several corked test tubes filled with a clear violet liquid. The florescent like purple hue caught Jiraiya's attention for only a split second, because the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) stared at his female teammate in slight surprise. There was something…off about the blonde woman. Her blonde locks seemed to carry a healthy shine to it and…did Tsunade's Genjutsu seal make the woman's skin look that soft before? Jiraiya reached out with a steady hand and brushed a strand of hair away from Tsunade's face, pausing once his knuckles came in contact with her cheek. Vibrant teal eyes appeared from behind a pair of blinking eyelids, staring at the white haired male for a moment. Realizing that she had fallen asleep, Tsunade quickly straightened up and scanned the desk top to make sure the test tubes were still there. At Jiraiya's lack of words, which surprised the woman, Tsunade turned her attention to the man standing beside her with…

"What the hell are you staring at?" Tsunade demanded, a little cranky from her neck being stiff.

Jiraiya's jaw snapped shut at her tone, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Did you upgrade your henge?" He wondered aloud.

Tsunade's face scrunched up at Jiraiya's with a scrutinizing expression.

"No," She scoffed; going back to what she had been doing before falling asleep only to freeze. "I…"

Tsunade stared at her hand, the one she vaguely remembered splashing a drop of the violet liquid on before. Her henge was set to deactivate while she slept. She would always have to fix it once she woke up. It was the main reason why she went days on end without actually sleeping. She hated having to use a henge, but she hated how she looked without it. She gaped down at her hand, a hand she had not seen since her early thirties. She caught her reflection on the desk's surface and liked to have fallen out of her chair. She would have if not for Jiraiya steadying her.

"It works. Given that I had not meant to use myself to test it…it works," Tsunade murmured to herself.

Jiraiya crouched down to be eye level with the blonde.

"Are you saying that that purple stuff made you young again?" He asked, disbelief weighing heavily in his voice.

She nodded.

"Gah—Jir—Jiraiya! What do you think you're doing?!" Tsunade shouted in surprise when Jiraiya grabbed hold of the blonde's face and began turning it every which way to get a good look at her.

"Wow, you look like you did when you were—Ugh!"

Jiraiya fell to the ground holding himself in pain. He recovered quickly enough, much to the surprise of Tsunade and she found herself pressed up against the Gama Sennin's (Toad Sage) chest, her arms pinned between her chest and his.

"Jiraiya—"

"If this means what I think it does…If the reason why you always turn me down is gone…If this…Are you willing to…," Jiraiya stumbled over his words, pressing his cheek against the top of Tsunade's head.

He knew why she always denied going out with him. He was no fool to not understand Tsunade's insecurities with her own looks. The repercussions of using her jutsu caused accelerated aging and she had always loathed that.

"Tsk, let go you perv," Tsunade hissed, but her words held no bit like they usually did.

Jiraiya only complied when a thought occurred to him. He pulled away, but kept her at arm's length.

"Kabuto wanted the plant as well. We can safely assume now that it was for Orochimaru. If he find out that you made this…that the effects did this to you...," Jiraiya trailed off, both knowing what could happen.

"How are you with creating a blood seal that will only activate with that of a summon?" Tsunade asked, her lips tugging upwards with a grin.

Jiraiya grinned back, dropping his hands from her to strike a pose.

"Give me the summon species and I'll get right to it," Jiraiya boasted.

Rolling her eyes, she and Jiraiya got started on a plan to secure the liquid remedy.

**-oOo-**

"CHA!" Sakura's shout was followed by a rumbling as the ground beneath her fist cracked outwards to reveal a hidden Sasuke.

Said ravenette smirked up at his pink haired teammate before leaping out of the way of Naruto's kage bunshin (shadow clones). Sakura jumped after Sasuke, both exchanging blows. Sasuke's punches carried a speed Sakura could not match yet, but her hits packed a strength Sasuke and Naruto were still working on. They parted, both breathing heavily before having to fend off a pair of bunshin (clone) while Naruto stood on the sideline grinning.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair that you don't have to get involved physically?" Ino questioned her fellow blonde.

Shikamaru glanced at his female teammate, thinking that he and Choji would have to help Ino be able to distinquish between a bunshin and its creator. Naruto's ceruleans mirrored his grin before he poofed away, revealing what Shikamaru knew already to be a clone. Teams eight and ten watched Team Seven spar; flinching when something happened to make the ground shake or the hair on the back of their necks to stand up. An electric blue charge flickered along Sasuke's body and the wind around Naruto began to speed up. Sakura flipped backwards, out of the way of the two jutsu about to be released.

"Raiton: Denki Parusu (Lightning Style: Electric Pulse)!"

"Futon: Sessaku Soyokaze (Wind Style: Cutting Breeze)!"

Both jutsus clashed, sending debris everywhere.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Style: Rock Wall)!"

Sakura's jutsu rose in perfect timing to protect her and the other genin from the force of the clashing jutsu. She let the rock wall fall away to reveal Naruto and Sasuke, both panting for breath.

"That was so cool!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a grin, the two completing the reconciliation seal with Sakura who was also grinning.

"Did Kakashi-sensei and Yami-sensei teach you those jutsus?" Choji asked, munching on a bag of bar-b-q chips.

"Nope, we created them ourselves. Right, Teme?" Naruto stated.

Sasuke nodded.

"It took us a while, but we finally completed them the other day," Sasuke answered, wiping a drop of sweat from his brow.

"It's about time too. I was beginning to grow tired of healing your burns and Naruto's cuts," Sakura huffed playfully at her two teammates.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath, but it went unheard by everyone else, but the one it was about. Sakura flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, her fist unconsciously reacting with a punch like she would to Naruto. Sasuke winced, but it did nothing to stop his smirk aimed at Sakura.

"What did I miss?" Naruto questioned, amused.

"Nothing, Dobe."

"Nothing, Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura replied at the same time, furthering the pinkette's blush.

'Like you would ever grow tired of me,' Sakura repeated Sasuke's hushed words inside her head.

The group parted ways, all having something to do later on. Naruto left the training grounds with Team Eight, before he and Hinata split off to go to Ichiraku for some lunch. Shikamaru and Choji went back to the Nara compound while Ino went to take her shift at her parents' flower shop. Sakura went to head home, but Sasuke grabbed the girl's hand. Emeralds widened as they searched obsidian in question. Instead of saying anything, Sasuke began to walk, giving Sakura no choice but to keep up. She soon found herself being walked home and smiled.

**A/N to bunnyguest: Thank you so much for your unwavering support! It really does mean a lot to me that you continue to comment. Also, I enjoy your reviews in the same sense that you do with my replies. I like how your comments are more than just a "great chapter" and such. So, thank you :) I LOVE RABBITS! I actually had three pet rabbits, not all at once mind you, but they passed away with old age. I do believe that my oldest one was eleven and I considered it to be immortal. I assumed that it's temper was the cause of its long life. I am glad my decision with the Rookie Nine is okay, I was unsure to begin with. I wanted them to know...of course I needed them to know, but I was not sure how to go about actually letting them know. It all seemed to work out in the end. I have a plan as to how I am going to take care of one problem...actually two? Three?...Yes, three. I'll let you think on what those three things might be. If you have a cemented idea of what you think they are...don't comment them. Lmao! Just say that you have an idea of what those three may be, just stay shhhh. :D Haha, because I have a feeling you will know two of those three things. One most definitely.** **~Reena**


End file.
